Un amour de gynéco
by oO-ECA-Oo
Summary: Une rupture, un accident de voiture, l'annonce d'une grossesse non desirée...Tous les élèments étaient réunis pour gâcher la vie de Bella mais une simple rencontre peut bouleverser bien des choses...
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Pour celles qui ont vu mon sondage sur mon profil, j'ai proposé 3 titres de futures fictions et celle-ci « Un amour de gynéco » a remportée le plus de voix. _

_Alors nous voilà partis pour une nouvelle histoire, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira !_

_Par contre, pour cette fiction je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme je vais publier mais j'essayerai de ne par tarder._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Ps : merci à __**Hussy Apple**__ (alias Amandine) pour sa correction et ses commentaires !_

* * *

**Bella POV **

J'attendais à l'entrée de mon appartement, la porte grande ouverte. Après quelques minutes, Riley sortit de ma chambre et s'approcha de moi, ses sacs à la main. Je regardai ailleurs lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la porte.

Il sortit de mon appartement, s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi.

_ Bella, je suis…

Je lui claquai la porte au nez. Je n'avais pas besoin de ses excuses. Après tout, avec tout ce que j'avais subi avec lui, le fait qu'il me quitte devrait être positif, non ? Même si c'est moi qui aurais dû le quitter depuis bien longtemps.

Je ne pouvais cependant pas m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Je soupirai et allai me préparer Je ne devrais pas me mettre dans ces états-là pour lui et je savais qui pourrait me remonter le moral.

Après une bonne douche et m'être habillée, je pris mon sac à main, mes clés de voiture et quittai mon appartement.

Je grimpai dans ma voiture, mis mon kit mains libres et appelai Alice pendant que je démarrais et quittais le parking sous-terrain.

Elle décrocha rapidement.

_ Salut, Bells ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ Salut, Alice, soupirai-je.

_ Oh, Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

L'avantage avec une amie comme Alice, c'est que je n'avais pas grand-chose à dire pour qu'elle comprenne que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Riley m'a quittée…

J'entendis un cri à l'autre bout de fil.

_ Alléluia ! Dieu soit loué ! S'écria-t-elle, folle de joie.

_ Alice ! La réprimandai-je.

_ Non pas que je sois contente que tu te sois faite plaquée, parce c'est toi qui aurais dû le quitter, mais il était temps qu'il dégage !

Je soupirai. Je savais qu'elle avait raison, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que Riley et moi étions ensemble que j'avais l'impression que sans lui je serais perdue.

_ Crois-moi, tu seras beaucoup mieux seule qu'avec ce crétin ! Reprit Alice. Tu étais malheureuse avec lui et surtout, je sais que tu ne l'aimais pas vraiment. Et puis, tu pourras rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre !

J'acquiesçai, même si elle ne me voyait pas.

_ Bon, tu es où là ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Je suis en route pour chez toi. J'arrive dans…

Avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, j'entendis un violent crissement de pneus. Je tournai la tête vers la droite et vis une voiture foncer droit sur moi. Je me mis à hurler, voyant que la collision serait inévitable.

_ Bella ? BELLA ! Qu'est-ce qui se…

J'entendis vaguement la voix d'Alice puis ce fut le trou noir. _(N/Am : o_O Mais t'es horrible ! Et vas-y que je percute l'héroïne dès le premier chapitre ! Sadique va !)_ _(N/A : mdr, mais t'inquiète, ça vaut le coup !)_

* * *

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et fus agressée par une lumière blanche vive. Je refermai immédiatement mes yeux avant de les rouvrir à nouveau. Soudain, une violente douleur me prit à la tête.

Je posai ma main sur mon front et criai.

_ Bordel de merde !

J'avais l'impression qu'on était en train d'écraser ma tête et qu'elle allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

_ Bella ! Oh mon dieu, Bella !

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix d'Alice.

_ Quoi ? Ne cris pas si fort ! Geignis-je.

Je regardai rapidement autour de moi. J'étais dans une pièce entièrement blanche et je compris aussitôt où est-ce que je me trouvais lorsque je vis toutes les machines et les fils qui m'entouraient.

_ Bordel, qu'est-ce que je fous à l'hosto, moi ? Dis-je en me relevant.

Alice se précipita vers moi et me repoussa pour que je me rallonge.

_ Reste tranquille ! Tu ne te souviens pas de ton accident ? Me demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Je réfléchis un instant. Puis des images me parvinrent. Je me rappelais parler avec Alice et ensuite je voyais une voiture me foncer dessus puis plus rien.

_ C'était de ma faute ? M'enquis-je. Pourtant je suis sûre de ne pas avoir grillé le feu rouge, il était encore vert !

_ Non, non, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est l'autre conducteur qui ne s'est pas arrêté et il roulait beaucoup trop vite.

_ Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

_ Non, il va bien. Mais toi tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, oui, ça va, répondis-je. J'ai juste sacrément mal à la tête.

_ Tant mieux alors, le médecin a dit que tu n'avais rien de grave, il devrait revenir te voir d'ailleurs.

_ Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ? Demandai-je.

_ Ça faisait trois heures que tu n'avais pas bougé ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

À ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte. Un homme brun, plutôt jeune, habillé d'une blouse blanche fit son apparition. Je supposais que c'était le docteur. _(N/Am : Non sans blague ? Je croyais que c'était son prof de chimie du lycée qui venait lui rendre une petite visite ! -_-' Bon… en même temps elle a reçu un gros choc… C'est normal qu'elle mette du temps à redémarrer ! XD)_

_ Mademoiselle Swan ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ J'ai déjà connu mieux, grognai-je.

_ Je suis le docteur Sheperd, dit-il en me serrant la main. Alors… Reprit-il en examinant mon dossier. Par chance, vous n'avez rien de bien grave, si ce n'est des petites égratignures. On a dû vous faire quelques points de sutures mais rien de bien méchant.

Puis il fronça les sourcils. Il semblait réfléchir et chercher ses mots.

_ Quoi ? Dis-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis malade ? Un cancer ?

_ Non, non, non ! Me rassura-t-il. Rien de si grave ! Ça devrait même vous réjouir, normalement.

Je plissai les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui devrait me réjouir au juste ? Demandai-je.

_ Vous allez être maman ! M'annonça-t-il, joyeusement. _(N/Am : Docteur House, _lui_, aurait dit qu'elle aurait le droit à un petit parasite en elle durant neuf mois et qu'après elle devrait lui mettre des petits pulls et le promener dans un parc où plein d'autres femmes promènerait leurs parasites !) _

Mon cœur s'arrêta une seconde de battre. Je le regardai les yeux écarquillés.

_ Je vous demande pardon ? Crachai-je.

_ Je viens de dire que vous alliez être…

_ J'ai très bien compris ce que vous avez dit ! Le coupai-je en enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains. Mais c'est impossible ! Dites-moi que c'est une blague !

_ Et bien… Dit-il quelque peu gêné, sûrement à cause de ma réaction. Les résultats de vos analyses sont formels.

_ Depuis combien de temps ?

_ Cinq jours.

Je soupirai et pris ma tête entre les mains. Soudain, j'eus un éclair de lucidité et je posai une main sur mon ventre. _(N/Am : C'est miiiignooonnnn !)_

_ Il n'a rien ? M'enquis-je. Il va bien ?

_ Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Tout va bien. Dans quelques minutes, on va venir vous transférer au service gynécologie-obstétrique pour des analyses plus approfondies et s'assurer que tout va bien. Je vais vous laisser maintenant.

Sur ce, il quitta la chambre. Je rivai mon regard vers Alice qui était restée silencieuse dans un coin de la chambre.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? Soufflai-je, la gorge nouée.

Elle se précipita vers moi et vint me serrer dans ses bras.

_ T'en fais pas, Bells, tout va bien se passer.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner.

_ J'arrive à peine à vivre seule, et son père vient de se barrer ! Comment je vais faire avec un enfant dans les bras, moi ? Je n'ai même plus mes parents pour m'aider ! _(N/Am : Snif… ils sont où ?) (N/A : Plus parmi nous !)_

Quelques larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur mes joues.

_ Nous on est là, Bells ! Jazz et moi, on sera là avec toi, jusqu'à ce que le bébé naisse, et même après. Ne t'en fais pas.

Je secouai la tête. Alice prit mon visage entre ses mains et le releva pour que je la regarde.

_ Tu comptes le garder, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je soupirai à nouveau. Je posai ma main sur mon ventre et me mis inconsciemment à le caresser. Bien sûr que j'allais le garder. J'avais beau ne pas vouloir, j'avais beau ne pas avoir prévu cet évènement, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'ôter la vie à cette petite chose innocente qui se trouvait dans mon ventre.

_ Bella ?

_ Oui, soufflai-je. Bien sûr que je le garde.

Alice sourit doucement avant de me serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

_ Allez, sèche-moi ces larmes, ma belle. Après tout, ce n'est rien de grave ! Ce n'est pas comme si on t'avait dit que tu étais paralysée !

J'acquiesçai.

_ Et puis, tu sais, on dit qu'avoir un bébé est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver à une femme. On fera tout pour que ça soit aussi le cas pour toi.

Je lui souris avant de la serrer dans mes bras et de l'embrasser sur la joue.

_ Merci, soufflai-je.

Quelqu'un frappa à nouveau à la porte. Ce fut une infirmière cette fois-ci. Elle entra en poussant une chaise roulante.

_ Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je dois emmener mademoiselle Swan au service obstétrique.

_ Très bien, dit Alice en se séparant de moi. Je vais aller me chercher un café pendant que tu seras là-bas, me dit-elle. Mais je serais là quand tu auras terminé.

_ D'accord, murmurai-je.

Elle m'aida, avec l'infirmière, à m'asseoir sur la chaise roulante. Elle m'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la chambre. L'infirmière m'emmena à l'étage supérieur.

Nous arrivâmes dans une salle d'examen et l'infirmière m'aida à m'installer. Je me retrouvai allongée, les jambes à l'air.

_ Le docteur Cullen va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, me dit-elle avant de partir.

Je restai donc seule quelques minutes à scruter la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, lorsqu'un raclement de gorge attira mon attention.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Il sort d'où celui-là ? _(N/Am : Du couloir pour rentrer dans la salle d'examen ? De l'utérus de sa maman il y a déjà un bon bout de temps ? D'un de tes fantasmes les plus intimes ? J'ai juste ? =D)_ _(N/A :Il sort de MES fantasmes *bave*)_

Un homme en blouse blanche venait d'entrer dans la salle. Il était grand et assez bien bâti, il avait des cheveux d'une couleur indéfinissable et des yeux d'une couleur verte profonde. Ce mec était à tomber.

Je me giflai intérieurement pour me remettre les idées en place. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Je venais tout de même d'avoir un accident et d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte !

_Je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'empêche de mater un mec ?_

La ferme. Je mis fin à mon monologue intérieur et soufflai tandis que le canon s'approchait de moi. Il me gratifia d'un magnifique sourire qui me fit frissonner.

Et merde ! Si j'avais su qu'il existait un gynéco aussi canon, j'aurais pris un abonnement pour venir le voir toutes les semaines. Ses patientes doivent vraiment être aux anges avec lui.

Quoi que…lui aussi il doit prendre son pied à tripoter des vagins à longueur de journée. Je fermai les yeux et soufflai.

Focus Bella, focus. Largage. Accident. Bébé.

_ Bonjour, mademoiselle Swan. Je suis le docteur Cullen, gynécologue-obstétricien.

Je lui serrai la main. Il prit ensuite le dossier qu'il avait sous le bras et commença à le lire.

_ Et bien, toutes mes félicitations, mademoiselle Swan.

Je soupirai et levai les yeux au ciel.

_ Cachez votre joie, surtout, rit-il. Vous avez l'air très enchantée ! _(N/Am : Voleur de réplique !)_

_ En effet, je le suis ! Crachai-je. Ça se voit tant que ça ?

_ Ne dit-on pas que c'est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver à une femme ? Me dit-il.

_ Ça dépend des situations !

_ Et quelle est la vôtre ? Dit-il en enfilant ses gants en latex. _(N/Am : Je serais tentée de faire un petit commentaire extrêmement pervers mais je vais m'abstenir… Je vais passer pour plus obsédée que je ne le suis déjà ! XD Je te le dis sur msn !)_

Je ricanai.

_ J'ai un mec qui m'a trompée avec les femmes de la terre entière, que je ne vois jamais et les seules fois que ça arrive il faut qu'il me mette en cloque ! Et pour couronner le tout, il me plaque pour se barrer avec sa salope de secrétaire, le jour où j'apprends que je suis enceinte. Voilà ma situation !

Je soufflai. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui racontais tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre ? Il me posait des questions par simple politesse et moi je lui déballais toute ma misérable vie.

_ Peut-être que si vous lui annonciez la nouvelle, il reviendrait.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne ! Répliquai-je.

_ Et vous savez que vous avez la possibilité d'avorter ?

_ Non ! Protestai-je en posant à nouveau une main protectrice sur mon ventre. _(N/Am : C'est miiiignooonnnn !)_ Hors de question.

Le docteur acquiesça puis commença son examen et mon posa une série de questions. D'après lui, tout allait pour le mieux, je n'avais rien à craindre. Il signa ensuite une décharge.

_ Vous pouvez y aller, maintenant, me dit-il. Il y a quelqu'un pour vous emmener ?

J'acquiesçai, me levai et me remis dans la chaise roulante.

_ Je vais vous conduire.

Avant de sortir de la salle, il s'arrêta, fit le tour pour se retrouver face à moi et s'accroupit.

_ Tout va bien se passer, mademoiselle, il ne faut pas vous inquiétez, me dit-il ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Une grossesse est quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Je souris faiblement. Si tu le dis, je te crois, beau gosse.

_ Ah oui ? Vous en avez vécu une pour le savoir ? _(N/Am : Heu… Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par-là… D'un côté il y a la grossesse du père, ce qui reviendrait à demander s'il a des enfants… Ce que je ne souhaite pas pour le moment. Et d'un autre côté il y a la grossesse qui inclut 'bébé dans utérus' ce que je ne souhaite pas non plus… Ça signifierait qu'Edward n'est pas un homme ! L'horreur ! Ou alors dernière hypothèse : Bella, change tes méthodes de drague ! C'est un gynéco ok… Je n'imagine même pas ce que ça aurait donné si Edward avait été urologue ! XD Bon ok, je sors… Désolée de squatter autant… ^_^') (N/A : Pas grave, si c'est pour nous pondre des théories comme ça, vas-y ! lol)_

Il rit mais ne releva pas. (_N/Am : Laquelle de mes trois hypothèses a-t-il comprise ?) _Il me conduisit hors de la salle et nous trouvâmes Alice qui m'attendait dans le couloir. Le docteur Cullen me rappela de revenir bientôt pour que nous suivions l'évolution de ma grossesse. Alice et moi finîmes par partir et rentrer chez moi. _(N/Am : Juste parce que c'est trop tentant : Bella va avoir un bébé ! *court de partout*)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, tout le monde !**

**Ça fait un baille que j'ai pas publié pour cette fiction, dites donc ! J'espère d'ailleurs que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ce retard mais il me faut un peu de temps ! **

**D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps ! Je tiens juste à remercier mes revieweuses adorées qui me suivent ! Vos reviews sont toujours un véritable plaisir à lire et donnent un grand coup de pouce !**

**Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même s'il est un peu court ! C'est un chapitre de transition…**

**Bella POV**

Cela faisait un petit plus d'une semaine que j'avais appris que j'étais enceinte. Et pour le moment, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Hormis quelques nausées, mais ça ce n'était qu'un petit détail technique. Rien de bien grave.

Je commençais à me faire à l'idée. Dans quelques mois, j'allais devenir maman. C'était assez étrange de se dire ça mais avec le soutien d'Alice et de Jasper, je vivais cette nouvelle plutôt bien. Ils venaient me rendre visite presque quotidiennement, ou alors c'était moi qui allais chez eux, et ils prenaient soin de moi comme d'une princesse. J'avais des amis en or.

Alice, - ou Tata Alice, comme elle aimait déjà se surnommer - insistait déjà pour faire du shopping pour le bébé alors que je n'avais même pas encore atteint mon premier mois de grossesse. Mais elle argumentait, disant qu'acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour un bébé nécessitait beaucoup de repérages et beaucoup de temps.

_ Tu sais, 9 mois ça sera tout juste le temps dont on aurait besoin pour tout acheter au bébé ! M'avait-elle dit un jour.

Sacrée Alice, elle ne changera décidément jamais.

Elle venait d'ailleurs tout juste de quitter mon appartement pour aller retrouver Jasper. J'allai m'allonger sur la canapé de mon salon pour regarder la télévision lorsque qu'on sonna à ma porte.

Je ris en me levant pour ouvrir.

_ Oui, Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore oublié de…

Je m'arrêtai nette en voyant la personne qui se tenait devant moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler des pieds à la tête, pour ensuite m'attarder sur ce visage d'ange. J'avais l'impression qu'il était encore plus canon que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il y a une semaine de cela. Si c'était possible.

Un raclement de gorge me sortit de ma contemplation et me fit revenir sur terre. Je regardai mon visiteur sceptiquement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

_ Hum, bonsoir, docteur…

_ Cullen, dit-il en tendant sa main vers moi. Edward Cullen.

J'haussai un sourcil à son attention.

_ Docteur Cullen, répétai-je. Il y a un problème ? Demandai-je soudain inquiète. C'est le bébé ?

Pourquoi aurait-il fait le déplacement jusqu'à chez moi, si ce n'est pour me dire que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

_ Non, non. Absolument pas.

Je soupirai de soulagement.

_ Alors qu'est-ce vous faites là ?

_ Je suis simplement venu prendre de vos nouvelles.

_ Oh…

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre d'autre à cela. Mal à l'aise, je restais silencieuse quelques secondes. Puis je repris.

_ Hum, et bien merci. C'est…très gentil. Je vais très bien.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes et me scruta du regard. Comme s'il cherchait à savoir si je disais la vérité.

_ Bon, tant mieux ! Finit-il par dire. Alors je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Sur ces belles paroles, il s'en alla. Il disparût aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Je restai debout sur le pas de ma porte, quelque peu abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que soit qu'il s'était déjà littéralement éclipsé.

Je finis par me reprendre et retournai dans mon appartement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser toute la nuit au docteur Cullen. _Edward_.

Intriguée, je décidai d'appeler dès le lendemain matin pour prendre un rendez-vous au plus vite avec le docteur Cullen, et par la même occasion, avoir de plus amples explications sur cette visite expresse.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de place avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. Les explications allaient devoir attendre.

Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais.

Deux jours plus tard, aux environ de 19 heures, pratiquement la même scène se déroula. Je fus surprise de le voir à nouveau sur le pas de ma porte.

Ça allait devenir une habitude si ça continuait comme ça !

_ Bonsoir, Docteur Cullen, le saluai-je.

_ Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Swan. Comment allez-vous ? Me demanda-t-il de sa voix douce et suave.

_ Hum, depuis la dernière fois ? Ça va toujours, répondis-je. Et…

_ Très bien, me coupa-t-il. Alors bonne soirée.

Encore une fois, avant que je n'eus le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il s'était engouffré dans les escaliers et avait disparu.

Je soupirai et retournai sur mon canapé.

A quoi rimait donc tout cela ?

Je n'avais pas parlé de la première visite surprise du docteur Cullen à Alice. Après la deuxième, je décidai de lui en faire part le lendemain, lorsqu'elle viendrait me rendre visite.

_ Alors tu veux dire que ton gynécologue, celui qui est sexy comme un dieu, est venu frappé chez toi deux fois pour te demander comment tu allais avant de repartir aussitôt ? Me demanda Alice.

_ Exactement !

_ Et c'est tout ? Rien d'autre ?

_ Non.

_ Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenu ?

_ Il ne me laisse même pas le temps d'en placer une et il s'enfuit comme un voleur par les escaliers ! Expliquai-je.

_ Eh bien, la prochaine fois, réagis plus vite ! S'enquit Alice. Je sais pas moi, fais-le entrer chez toi ou cours-lui après !

_ Oui, bien sûr ! Ris-je. Avec ma chance et ma maladresse légendaire, je vais les dévaler sur les fesses les escaliers ! N'oublie pas que j'ai un bébé dans mon ventre maintenant, je dois faire deux fois plus attention.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel et rit.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Alors contente-toi juste de le faire entrer chez toi, c'est plus prudent. Au moins, tu pourras enfin lui demander ce qu'il vient faire ici !

Comme l'avait prédit Alice, la « prochaine fois » arriva très vite. Trois jours plus tard, le docteur Cullen refit son apparition, plus beau que jamais dans un t-shirt noir et un jean brut qui, j'en suis sûre, devait merveilleusement bien mouler ses fesses.

Cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas surprise mais plutôt heureuse de le voir. Parce que, mine de rien, voir un mec beau comme un dieu se pointer plusieurs fois d'affilée chez vous pour prendre de vos nouvelles, ça fait drôlement plaisir ! Et ça, même si le mec en question vous ne le connaissez ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve.

Je tentai de me reprendre et d'arrêter de le mater.

Et donc, pour la troisième fois cette semaine, nous eûmes à nouveau la même conversation. A quelques mots près.

_ Bonsoir, Docteur Cullen.

_Edward_, pensai-je. J'étais complètement folle de son prénom. Il lui allait à ravir.

Je me repris rapidement et lui souris timidement. Il me sourit en retour et je crus fondre, littéralement. Il avait des lèvres parfaites et son petit sourire en coin le rendait tellement craquant.

Retenez-moi où je me jette sur lui !

_ Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Swan. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

_ Très bien, merci, répondis-je. Et vous ?

Ouf ! Il m'avait laissé terminer ma phrase !

_ Je vais bien, merci.

Il ne dit rien d'autre pendant quelques instants. Je crus pendant un instant que cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas s'enfuir comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Mais mes espoirs furent balayés lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

_ Bon, eh bien, bonne soirée, dit-il.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se tourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Non mais c'est quoi cette manie de toujours s'éclipser comme ça ?

_Et là, Bella, c'est le moment où t'es censée réagir si tu veux le retenir !_

Maintenant ! MAINTENANT !

_ Attendez ! M'écriai-je au moment où il ouvrait la porte qui menait aux escaliers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, tout le monde ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que la rentrée n'a pas été trop difficile pour celles qui ont repris le boulot ou les cours !**

**Un énorme merci à celles qui m'ont reviewé et aussi pour les alertes et mises en favoris. **

**J'ai cru comprendre que dans le chapitre précédent vous avez pour la plupart trouver notre docteur Edward Cullen très étrange, voire même bizarre ! ^^**

**J'espère que vous trouverez des réponses à toutes vos questions dans ce chapitre !**

**Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse à la lecture…**

**Bon dimanche !**

**Bella POV**

_ Attendez ! M'écriai-je au moment où il ouvrait la porte qui menait aux escaliers.

Edward s'immobilisa avant de se retourner doucement vers moi.

_ Oui ? Demanda-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

_Abrège, Bella, il attend !_

_ Hum, vous déjà avez dîné ?

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_ Non, répondit-il. Je viens tout juste de finir mon service.

_ Oh, d'accord. Ça vous dirait de…vous joindre à moi ? Proposai-je.

Il me gratifia de son magnifique sourire en coin et s'avança vers moi.

_ Pourquoi pas.

Je souris à mon tour et m'écartai de l'entrée pour le laisser entrer.

_Euh, ça ne faisait pas vraiment partie du plan, ça, Bella. Tu étais juste sensée lui demander pourquoi il venait à chaque fois, et non l'inviter à dîner !_

Pourquoi ne pas lier l'utile à l'agréable ?

_Mais tu penses à tout le reste ? Si ça se trouve, ce mec a une femme. Et même des enfants ! Tu imagines ? _

Ça va ! Je l'invite juste à manger, je ne prévois pas de le violer !

Je mis fin à ma dispute intérieur et fis signe à Edward de s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis que je me rendais en cuisine.

_ Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, lui dis-je.

Je préférais d'abord préparer le repas avant de passer à mon interrogatoire. Enfin…« préparer » était un bien grand mot, je devais juste réchauffer la lasagne que j'avais fait à midi. Pendant que je mettais la table, Edward était resté silencieux.

Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'il m'observait depuis la salon. Je m'arrêtai un instant pour m'observer. Je rougis et pestai contre moi-même pour m'être habillée comme une Cosette.

En même temps, comment j'aurais pu savoir que j'allais manger en tête à tête avec le dieu vivant qui me servait de gynécologue ?

Lorsque tout fût prêt, je l'invitai à venir se mettre à table. Nous mangeâmes pendant de longues minutes dans le silence. Silence qui fût uniquement troublé lorsqu'il me complimenta sur ma lasagne.

_ Alors vous êtes venu prendre de mes nouvelles, c'est ça ? Dis-je pour lancer la conversation.

Il acquiesça tout en portant sa fourchette à sa bouche. Lorsque ses lèvres se refermèrent sur la fourchette, mon cœur rata un battement.

_ Et…et, bafouillai-je. Vous avez le droit de faire ça ? Je veux dire…de vous rendre, comme ça, au domicile de vos patientes…

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils puis posa sa fourchette sur la table. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et fit reculer sa chaise.

_ Non. A vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant. Et je m'excuse de vous avoir importunée, je n'aurais jamais du faire ça.

Sur ce, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Alors là, non ! Je n'avais pas enfin réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus pour qu'il s'échappe encore une fois !

_ Hey, attendez ! Où allez-vous ?

Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

_ Je suis désolée si je vous ai mis mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas mon intention, repris-je. C'était juste…une question comme une autre. Si ça peut vous rassurer, ça ne me dérange absolument pas que vous veniez me rendre visite…bien au contraire, avouai-je en sentant mes joues rougir.

Il se retourna enfin, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

_ Ce qu'il y a, ajoutai-je en débarrassant la table. C'est que je voudrais savoir…pourquoi moi ?

Edward me suivi dans la cuisine avec le plat de lasagne dans les mains, avant de s'adosser au mur. Il soupira.

_ Je…je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il. Depuis ce jour où je vous ai examiné, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à vous.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de légèrement sourire à ses paroles. Il reprit la parole.

_ Vous m'aviez l'air tellement bouleversée par l'annonce de votre grossesse et avec ce que vous m'avez raconté en plus…comme quoi votre compagnon vous avait quitté le jour même. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre en me demandant comment vous surmontiez tout cela, toute seule. Je me suis d'autant plus inquiété en ne vous voyant pas revenir alors que je vous avez dit de reprendre un rendez-vous au plus vite.

Il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans ma direction. J'étais littéralement en train de fondre. Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet. Mon cœur se serra et je dus réfréner mon envie de lui sauter dessus et de le serrer dans mes bras tellement j'étais touchée par le fait qu'il s'inquiète ainsi pour moi.

_ Alors c'est pour ça que vous veniez à chaque fois frapper à ma porte ?

Il acquiesça. Je m'approchai doucement de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que centimètres qui nous séparaient. Hésitante, je levai lentement ma main et la portai à son visage. Mes doigts se posèrent légèrement sur sa joue et je passai mon pouce entre ses sourcils pour tenter la petite ridule qui s'était formée, traduisant son inquiétude.

_ C'est vraiment très gentil de vous en faire pour moi. Mais rassurez-vous, tout va bien. Je me sens bien et je ne suis pas seule, on s'occupe très bien de moi. Et j'ai même pris un rendez-vous avec vous pour jeudi !

Son sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres.

_ D'accord. Eh bien…tant mieux, dit-il en se redressant.

J'eus soudainement un pincement au cœur. J'avais l'impression que ses paroles sonnaient comme un au revoir. Que maintenant qu'il savait que j'allais bien et qu'on s'occupait de moi, il allait partir et je n'aurais plus le droit à ses visites nocturnes.

Mais je voulais qu'il reste…et qu'il revienne encore.

Alors avant qu'il ne décide de partir, je pris Edward par la main et le guidai à ma suite, dans le salon. Il s'installa sur le canapé et je pris place en face de lui. Je voulais que nous discutions. De tout. De n'importe quoi. De quelque chose, pour que je puisse le retenir un peu plus longtemps.

_ Vous vivez depuis longtemps à Seattle ? Demandai-je.

C'était la seule chose qui m'était passée par la tête. Et puis, il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose de toute façon, non ?

Ce sujet de conversation fut d'ailleurs la source de tas d'autres sujet. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, nous étions resté à parler une bonne partie de la soirée, de tout et de rien.

C'était comme si nous avions oublié qui nous étions. Il n'y avait plus de docteur Cullen, ni de mademoiselle Swan. Nous étions juste Edward et Bella, deux personnes qui venaient de se rencontrer et qui apprenaient à se connaître.

Durant tout ce temps, je n'avais pu décoller mes yeux de lui. Plonger mon regard dans le sien yeux, le voir sourire et l'entendre rire, sentir son odeur…C'était un véritable régal mais en même temps un véritable supplice.

J'aurais voulu nicher mon visage dans son cou pour mieux sentir son odeur, ou encore poser mes lèvres sur les siennes pour sentir leur douceur.

Je crus même défaillir lorsque je le vis se lécher les lèvres tandis qu'il m'écoutait parler. J'en avais presque perdu le fil de ce que je disais. J'avais du mal à décoller mes yeux de ses lèvres. Délicieuses lèvres.

Si ça continue comme ça, je ne répondrais plus de rien.

_Du calme, Bella, du calme ! Je crois que tes hormones te jouent des tours._

Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas entièrement leur faute. C'est inhumain d'être aussi beau et sexy. Ce mec est un véritable appel à la luxure.

_ Bella ? Vous m'écoutez ?

_ Euh, oui ! Oui…désolée, je…

_Je fantasmais sur vous. _

__ _Je réfléchissais, me repris-je.

Il sourit puis regarda sa montre, avant de relever le yeux vers moi. Cette fois, je savais qu'il allait vraiment partir. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas le retenir indéfiniment.

_ Bon…je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille, dit-il.

Il se leva et je suivis le mouvement.

_ Merci d'être venu me voir, lui dis-je.

__ _Et merci à vous pour ce délicieux dîner et cette excellente soirée, répondit-il.

Je souris timidement tout en tentant de cacher tant bien que mal ma déception de le voir partir. Mais il dût s'en apercevoir car il me sourit tendrement et me rappela qu'on se revoyait jeudi pour mon rendez-vous.

Je l'accompagnai à la porte. Juste avant de sortir, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, nos regards s'accrochèrent. Il me sourit - son fameux sourire en coin - et posa sa main sur mon bras. Ce simple geste me fit frissonner, mais le second de désarçonna. Il se pencha vers moi et posa ses douces lèvres sur ma joue.

Instinctivement, je penchai mon visage vers lui pour accentuer son doux baiser. Et puis comme à son habitude, la seconde suivante il avait disparu. Je portai ma main à ma joue et souris bêtement. Je soupirai et retournai chez moi.

J'étais sur un petit nuage. Puis je repensai à mon rendez-vous du jeudi. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'étais pressée et excitée à l'idée de me rendre à un rendez-vous gynécologique.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir, bonsoir !_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Enfin, me direz-vous ! Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. _

_Ps : Merci pour vos reviews !_

_

* * *

_

**Bella POV**

Exaspérée, je jetai ma dixième tenue au sol et allai m'allonger sur lit, près d'Alice, en soupirant.

_ Tu me rappelles où est-ce que tu dois aller ? Me demanda Alice.

_ A mon rendez-vous gynécologique, répondis-je.

_ Alors pour es-tu en train de me faire un défilé de mode ? Ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous médical ! Enfile un jeans et on y va ! Soupira Alice.

Je me redressai sur le coude et fixai mon amie.

_ Hors de question ! M'enquis-je. Il faut que je trouve la tenue parfaite ! Déjà que l'autre soir, lorsqu'Edward est venu, j'étais habillée comme une plouc. Il est hors de question qu'il me revoit dans cet état-là.

_ Dis-moi, tu vas à l'hôpital pour te faire échographier ou pour draguer les médecins ? me dit Alice, les yeux plissés.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu ne saisis donc pas mes messages subliminaux ? soupirai-je. D'habitude, tu batailles pour que je te laisse jouer à la poupée Barbie avec moi et maintenant que je vois que tu fasses quelque chose de moi, tu ne réagis même pas !

_ Aaaah ! S'écria-t-elle en se redressant. Mais, il fallait le dire plus tôt.

Elle bondit du lit et alla se planter devant mon armoire.

_ Le problème, c'est que je n'ai ce qu'il faut. Avec tes fringues, je peux vraiment rien faire ! Dit-elle.

_ Mais si, tu peux trouver quelque chose de potable, dis-je en la rejoignant. Fais un effort, s'il te plait.

Alice tourna la tête vers moi et me gratifia d'un sourire machiavélique.

_ Dis donc…Y'en a une qui a envie de se faire sauter par son gynéco ! Lança-t-elle.

_ Quoi ? Alice ! M'indignai-je en lui faisant les gros yeux.

_ Oh, Bella, arrête de faire ta prude ! Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais, je te comprends, les femmes aussi ont des besoins à assouvir. Et avec ta grossesse, j'imagine même pas dans quel état tu dois être ! Rit-elle.

J'haletai légèrement mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me joindre à ses rires.

_ Tu exagères ! Répondis-je. J'avoue que je suis intéressée par lui mais pas à ce point-là !

_ Menteuse ! Répliqua Alice.

_ L'autre soir, nous avons passé la soirée ensemble mais nous avons simplement discuter, comme deux adultes sensés. Je n'ai rien tenté du tout !

_ Peut-être, mais je te parie ce que tu veux que tu devais être en train de fantasmer sur lui pendant qu'il parlait et que tu te retenais pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ! Dit-elle.

Je plissai les yeux en regardant ma meilleure amie, avant de pousser un cri d'exaspération. Cette fille lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Alice se mit à sautiller sur place en riant.

_ Je le savais ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tes hormones te transforment en véritable perverse, Bells.

Nous optâmes finalement pour une robe d'été simple, avec de la lingerie fine.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, je commençais à appréhender mes retrouvailles avec…Edward. J'étais nerveuse et j'avais les mains moites. J'avais l'impression d'aller à un rencart.

Je ne savais pas raiment comment je devais réagir face à lui. Devais-je lui reparler de notre soirée passée ensemble ? Ou plutôt faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Lorsque la réceptionniste appela mon nom, je bondis sur mes pieds et me dirigeai vers la salle d'examen où m'attendait Edward. Le docteur Cullen, pardon.

Je le trouvai assis à son bureau, en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur. Le sourire en coin qu'il m'offrit lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers moi me fit littéralement fondre. Il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs.

Il se leva et vint à ma rencontre, la main tendue vers moi.

_ Bonjour, mademoiselle Swan !

_ Bonjour, docteur Cullen. Après l'autre soir, on peut faire l'impasse sur les « mademoiselle Swan » et autres formules de politesse, vous ne croyez pas ? Appelez-moi Bella, s'il vous plaît.

_ Oh…euh…très bien, Bella, dit-il légèrement gêné.

Je regrettai aussitôt mes mots. Je ne voulais pas le mettre mal à l'aise ou encore moins le faire fuir. Bien au contraire !

Il se reprit très vite.

_ Alors, Bella. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

_ Ça va plutôt bien.

_ Vous n'avez pas eu de nausées ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Si. J'en ai tous les matins. Mais sinon, tout va bien.

_ Parfait ! Bon, eh bien on va passer à l'échographie maintenant.

Edward se tourna pour se préparer à l'échographie tandis que je m'installais. Après avoir enfilé ses gants, il revint avec un…une…A vrai dire, je ne savais pas vraiment exactement ce que c'était. Comprenant certainement ce que j'étais en train de me demander, Edward répondit à ma question.

_ Il est encore trop tôt pour faire une échographie normale alors je vais utiliser cette sonde.

Quoi ?

_ Une sonde ? Répétai-je. Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec cette sonde ?

_ Euh…eh bien, comment dire…

Puis j'eus un éclair de lucidité.

_ Oh…Oh !

Je venais enfin de comprendre. Stupide Bella ! Je sentis le sang me monter au visage, je devais être rouge comme une tomate. Je n'avais qu'une envie : m'engouffrer sous terre.

Edward n'ajouta rien d'autre et se mit en place pour l'échographie. Je le vis recouvrir la sonde d'un préservatif et finir sa préparation.

_ C'est parti, dit-il lorsqu'il fût enfin prêt.

J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux en sentant la sonde à l'entrée de mon vagin. Lorsqu'Edward l'enfonça en moi, un long gémissement m'échappa et mes hanches se soulevèrent légèrement.

Je vis Edward sortir sa tête d'entre mes jambes pour me jeter un coup d'œil.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je vous en supplie, achevez-moi maintenant !

_ Tout va bien, Bella ? Demanda-t-il.

Sa voix semblait légèrement rauque.

_ Euh…oui, oui, ça va, répondis-je.

Je ne savais pas où regarder pour éviter son regard.

_ Je vous ai fait mal ?

_ Non, non.

Bien au contraire. Cette sonde procurait une sensation très…étrange.

Edward continua de faire entrer la sonde, en me regardant dans les yeux cette fois-ci. Je ne savais plus où me mettre, en même temps, dans cette position, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose.

Je fermai les yeux jusqu'à ce que la sonde soit bien en place. Edward reprit sa position initiale puis observa ensuite l'écran.

_ On dirait que tout va bien, dit-il.

Il prit le temps de m'expliquer tout ce qu'on voyait à l'écran et me rassura sur le fait que tout allait pour le mieux.

Lorsqu'il voulu retirer la sonde, je fermai les yeux et me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas refaire ce que j'avais fait un peu plus tôt. Une fois retirée, je soupirai de soulagement. Edward me jeta à nouveau un regard mais ne dit rien.

Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et je suivis le mouvement. J'étais plongée dans la contemplation du bois de son bureau tandis qu'il me parlait. Il devait me prendre pour une demeurée.

_ On fait comme ça ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je vous prends rendez-vous pour dans 3 semaines, ça vous convient ?

_ Oh, oui d'accord, c'est parfait.

Trois semaines sans le voir ! Ça allait être une torture, mais au moins, j'allais tout de même le revoir.

_ Bien ! Alors à dans 15 jours, dit-il en se levant.

Il contourna son bureau et vint près de moi. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et un frisson parcourut tout mon corps lorsque je sentis sa main sur le bas de mon dos.

Arrivés devant la porte, je me tournai pour lui serrer la main.

_ Merci, docteur. A bientôt.

Il sembla hésiter l'espace d'une seconde puis finalement, il me serra la main avec le sourire.

_ Appelez-moi Edward.

Je répondis à son sourire avant d'acquiescer et d'ouvrir la porte. Au moment où j'allais franchir la porte, je me stoppai. Je pris une grande inspiration et retournai sur mes pas en refermant la porte derrière moi.

_ Ecoutez, Edward…au sujet de l'autre soir, sachez que j'ai passé un agréablement avec vous et votre visite m'a fait énormément plaisir…

J'insistais sur la fin de la phrase, en espérant qu'il saisisse mon message subliminal : reviens chez moi quand tu veux.

_ Mais…, repris-je. Je ne sais pas comment…

Edward s'était lentement approché de moi.

_ Vous ne savez pas quoi ? Demanda-t-il en me fixant des yeux.

_ Je…Non, rien…Excusez-moi.

Je secouai la tête et tournai les talons pour quitter cette pièce. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Ce mec était mon gynécologue et voilà que je lui racontais que j'avais adoré la soirée qu'on avait passé ensemble.

Il ne manquerait plus que je lui avoue que j'en pince pour lui tant que j'y suis. Là, c'est sûr, je ne le reverrais plus. Il était venu me voir par politesse et parce qu'il était inquiet, et voilà qu'il se retrouve avec une patiente qui s'est entichée de lui.

Je me dépêchai de quitter l'hôpital et de rejoindre Alice dans sa voiture.

Je m'installai en soupirant.

_ Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda Alice.

J'enfoui mon visage dans mes mains et soupirai à nouveau.

_ Y'en a une qu'a pas réussi à se faire son gynéco ! Rit Alice.

_ Non, c'est clair qu'à ce stade-là, il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. Je crains totalement !

Je lui racontais en détail mon rendez-vous.

_ Oh, Bells, n'en fais pas toute une histoire, je suis sûre que tu n'es pas la seule à qui ça arrive ! Dit Alice.

_ Oui, mais pas devant lui ! Geignis-je. Je suis à chaque fois en train de ruiner un peu plus mes chances de…

_ De te le faire ! Compléta Alice.

_ De le séduire ! Rectifiais-je.

Alice rit à nouveau.

_ Si tu le dis…

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me joignis à ses rires.

_ Bon c'est quand ton prochain rendez-vous ?

_ Dans 3 semaines, répondis-je.

_ Bien, alors arrête de penser à tout ça, on en reparlera dans 3 semaines. Pour l'instant, on va aller chez moi.

Je passais le reste de ma journée en compagnie de Jazz et Alice qui me raccompagnèrent chez moi en fin de soirée.

Arrivée devant ma porte d'entrée, je cherchais mes clés dans mon sac. Je sursautai et me retournai vivement en sentant quelqu'un derrière moi.

_ Bonsoir, Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello ! _

_Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé l'épisode de l'échographie du chapitre précédent ! ^^_

_Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos belles reviews. _

_Pour ce chapitre, j'ai pas mal hésité pour le début. Alors j'ai essayé de satisfaire un peu tout le monde, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! _

_Aussi, le semaine dernière je crois avoir embrouillé tout le monde ! ^^ _

_J'ai dit que le prochain rendez-vous de Bella était dans 3 semaines et après Edward a dit « à dans 15 jours ». Rassurez-vous, il n'y avait de message codé la dessous, c'était juste une erreur de ma part ! Le rendez-vous est dans 3 semaines. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Bella POV**

_ Bonsoir, Bella.

Je me figeai en entendant sa voix.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Riley ? Crachai-je sans me retourner.

Je fis volte-face en le sentant s'approcher davantage, pour mettre une distance de sécurité entre nous.

_ Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais ici ? M'impatientai-je.

_ Je suis venu pour parler avec toi, dit-il le plus normalement du monde.

Je me reculai légèrement, me retrouvant collée à la porte de mon appartement.

_ Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire alors vas t'en d'ici !

Il s'approcha à nouveau, leva sa main pour la poser sur ma joue pour la caresser.

_ Oh, ma Bella, tu m'en veux encore ? Dit-il en feignant la tristesse. Tu sais bien qu'avec Victoria ce n'était que passager…c'est toi que j'aime.

Je retirai violement sa main de ma joue et repoussai Riley.

_ A quoi est-ce que tu joues, Riley ? Lui dis-je. Tu crois que c'est en venant me faire les yeux doux que je vais passer l'éponge sur ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Bella…

_ Il n'y a pas de Bella qui tienne ! Ne crois pas que je suis une de tes salopes que tu baises et que tu jettes comme une vieille chaussette. N'espère pas que je vais écarter les cuisses dès que tu daigneras te montrer parce que tu auras lâcher une autre fille ! Crachai-je.

Il ne répondit rien mais sa visage se déforma par la colère. Soudainement, je me retrouvai plaquée contre ma porte, la main de Riley entourant ma gorge.

_ Ecoute-moi bien, Bella, dit-il d'un ton menaçant. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis. Commence par ouvrir cette putain de porte.

Je tentai de me débattre et m'accrochai à sa main pour la repousser de ma gorge, pour ne pas qu'il m'étouffe.

_ Même pas en rêve ! Dégage d'ici, Riley, ou j'appelle les flics.

Je me mis en même temps à farfouiller dans mon sac, à la recherche de mon téléphone. Mais il me l'arracha des mains et le balança par terre. Il revint à nouveau me bloquer contre la porte.

_ Ne joue pas à la rebelle avec moi, Bella, et fais ce que je te dis, gronda-t-il.

Je tentai de le repousser et fermai les yeux en le sentant m'embrasser férocement dans le cou.

_ Riley, lâche-moi ! Criai-je en le poussant. Vas t'en d'ici et laisse-moi tranquille !

Je tentai de m'échapper mais je le vis revenir à la charge. Je fermai les yeux au moment où allait me resauter dessus, mais je ne sentis rien.

J'ouvris les yeux et je vis Riley se faire plaquer contre le mur opposé par un homme.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris au juste dans « laisse-moi tranquille » ? Menaça l'homme.

Edward.

Mon cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite. J'étais soulagée qu'Edward soit là. Je ne savais ce que j'aurais fait avec Riley s'il n'était pas intervenu.

_ Qui t'es, toi ? Cracha Riley en tentant de se défaire de la poigne d'Edward.

_ En quoi ça te regarde ? Répondit Edward. On t'a demandé de dégager alors tu t'exécutes. Maintenant !

Edward conduit alors Riley jusqu'à la porte des escaliers et l'y poussa violemment.

_ Non, mais pour qui tu te prends, connard ? Rugit Riley en revenant à la charge.

Il essaya de sauter sur Edward mais celui-ci fût plus rapide. Il coinça Riley et lui assena un coup de poing magistral. Il grogna et porta sa main à sa bouche qui saignait à présent. Je criai lorsque je vis Riley rendre un coup à Edward.

_ Arrêtez ! Criai-je, en m'approchant d'eux. Arrêtez !

_ Bella, reste où tu es, gronda Edward. J'en ai fini avec lui de toute façon.

Je me stoppai dans mon élan et revenais sur mes pas. C'était bizarre de voir Edward en colère, lui qui était habituellement si calme et doux.

Il saisit Riley par les épaules et le poussa dans les escaliers.

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt à te repointer ici sinon, je peux t'assurer que je te tuerai de mes propre mains, le menaça Edward.

Il attendit que Riley quitte l'immeuble avant de se tourner vers moi. Il s'approcha doucement en me fixant de ses yeux perçants. Une fois à seulement quelques millimètres de moi, il me détailla des pieds à la tête. Puis, il prit mon visage en coupe.

_ Tu n'a rien ? Demanda-t-il, en scrutant mon visage. Il ne t'as pas fait de mal.

Je secouais la tête. Ses mains glissèrent sur mon cou, puis tout le long de mes bras. Il serra mes mains dans les siennes avant de les lâcher et de me prendre dans ses bras.

Dire que j'étais déstabilisée par son comportement était un euphémisme.

_ Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Il pressa ses lèvres sur le haut de ma tête et me serra davantage. Malgré la surprise, je ne pouvais être qu'heureuse d'être dans ses bras. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille et je le serrai à mon tour dans mes bras. J'inspirai profondément son autour et soupirai de soulagement.

_ Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'ailleurs tu n'aurais jamais dû être là normalement, répondis-je.

Il ne répondit rien mais garda serrée dans ses bras. Je voulu crier lorsqu'il se sépara de moi. J'étais si bien collée contre lui.

Il s'éloigna et alla ramasser mon sac qui s'était vidé par terre. Je me dépêchai de le rejoindre et de l'aider à tout ramasser.

Je pris ensuite mes clés et allai enfin ouvrir la porte de mon appartement. Je me tournai vers Edward.

_ Tu veux entrer ?

Il acquiesça et me suivit à l'intérieur. J'allumai les lumières et je l'invitai à s'asseoir sur mon canapé. Ça commençait vraiment à devenir une habitude. Je lui proposai à boire et à manger mais il refusa.

J'allai m'installai près de lui, sur le canapé. Je commençai à réfléchir. Je ne comprenais pas. J'étais contente qu'Edward soit là mais je ne savais comment réagir et comment prendre sa réaction. Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est qu'il viens chez moi une première fois et qu'ensuite, quand je le revois à l'hôpital, il réagit bizarrement. Comme s'il regrettait d'être venu. Et aujourd'hui, le voilà à nouveau dans me salon.

Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de moi au juste ?

Un raclement de gorge me tira de mes pensées. Je levai les yeux vers Edward.

_ Edward…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je de but en blanc.

_ Je voulais te voir, dit-il simplement.

Moi aussi j'avais tellement envie de le voir, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ses réactions étaient toujours aussi…imprévisibles.

_ Vraiment ? Dis-je. Pourtant tout à l'heure, à l'hôpital, tu ne semblais pas très emballé de me revoir.

_ Bella…qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que…

_ Ecoute, Edward, j'aimerais comprendre, le coupai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés. Puis, il me regarda.

_ Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il. Je ne devrais même pas être ici.

_ Alors que fais-tu là ? M'enquis-je. Pourquoi t'évertues-tu à venir à chaque fois ici alors que tu ne le veux pas ?

_ Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas te voir, j'ai dit que je ne devrais pas, répliqua-t-il.

_ Et qu'est-ce ça veut dire exactement ? Demandai-je.

Il soupira à nouveau, puis soudainement il se leva.

_ Je crois que je devrais y aller, dit-il.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici.

Voilà qu'il recommençait. J'avais envie de hurler de frustration. Je voulais le retenir mais pourquoi faire ? Je ne savais pas quoi ajouter après ce qu'il venait de dire.

Je le vis farfouiller dans la poche de sa veste et en sortir une carte. Il la posa sur la console près de la porte d'entrée.

_ Je te laisse quand même mon numéro. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu en as besoin.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortir. Mais avant de la refermer, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi.

_ Tu ne devrais pas rester seule chez toi, ce soir. On ne sait jamais.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il partit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Je soupirai et me laissant retomber sur le canapé.

Après quelques minutes, je décidai de suivre son conseil. Maintenant qu'il était parti, je ne voulais pas rester seule ici.

Je pris mon téléphone pour prévenir Alice que j'allai revenir chez elle. Elle me demanda s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave mais je la rassurais. Je lui expliquerai tout ce qu'il s'est passé une fois là-bas.

J'attrapai ma veste et mon sac pour partir. En passant devant la console dans l'entrée, j'aperçu la carte qu'Edward avait laissé. Je la pris avant de sortir. Je ne savais pas s'il j'allais l'utiliser mais je le gardais tout de même précieusement dans mon sac.

Une fois arrivée à destination, je racontais à Alice et Jazz tout ce qui s'était passé. Alice insista même pour que je reste quelques jours chez eux au cas où Riley déciderait de récidiver. Elle voulait même appeler la police mais je réussis à la dissuader. Je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête. Je voulais juste rester tranquille et qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis ce soir là et depuis, je n'arrêtais pas de me ressasser la conversation que j'avais eu avec Edward. Même la pseudo agression que j'avais subi par Riley, je l'avais rayée de mon esprit. Tout ce qui me tourmentait, c'était les paroles d'Edward.

Pourquoi ne pouvions nous pas nous voir ? Si j'ai bien compris, il voulait lui aussi me voir mais ne pouvait pas. Mais moi je ressentais un besoin de le voir.

Je soupirai. N'y tenant plus, je pris mon sac à main et y cherchai la carte d'Edward. Je saisis mon téléphone portable et composer le numéro. Avant de lancer l'appel, je restai un instant à fixer mon écran.

Soudainement, je n'étais plus très sûr de vouloir le faire. Je posai mon téléphone et la carte sur la table. Je me levai, puis me rasseyais la seconde d'après. Je repris mon téléphone et recomposai le numéro. Cette fois, j'appuyai sur le petit bouton vert, sans hésiter.

Une sonnerie. Deux. Trois. Pas de réponse. Ce n'était pas plus mal, tout compte fait. Qu'est-ce que je lui aurais dit de toute façon ?

« Salut, Edward. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir mais moi j'en ai très envie ! ». Pathétique.

Au moment où j'éloignai mon téléphone de mon oreille pour raccrocher, je crus entendre un « allô ». Mais c'était trop tard, j'avais déjà raccroché. Je jetai mon téléphone sur le canapé et me levai rapidement, en espérant qu'il ne rappellerait pas.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour me préparer à manger lorsque j'entendis mon téléphone sonner. Je me stoppai nette. Je ne pouvais répondre. Je ne voulais même pas regarder si c'était bien lui. Qu'est-ce que je lui dirais si c'était le cas ?

J'allai donc vaquer à mes occupations dans le cuisine. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, on sonna à ma porte. J'ouvris et tombai sur Edward.

_ Bonsoir, Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir, bonsoir ! _

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, histoire de finir l'année 2010 en beauté ! ^^_

_Je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'attarder alors je vais faire vite. Je remercie mes lectrices pour leur soutien et leur fidélité. Et merci d'être là même si parfois je tarde à poster !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne fête de fin d'année et bonne lecture._

_Enjoy ! ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Bella POV**

_ Bonsoir, Bella.

Je restai figée sur le pas de la porte, les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Edward. Comme toutes les autres fois où il se présentait chez moi, j'étais partagée.

Mon cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade en le voyant, mais je me demandais aussi comment ça allait se terminer cette fois-ci.

Devais-je encore m'attendre à ce qu'il disparaisse dans 10 minutes en me disant qu'il ne devrait pas être chez moi ?

J'avais presque envie de me jeter dans ses bras tellement j'étais contente de le voir. Mais d'un autre côté j'avais envie de lui claquer la porte au nez et de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, tellement je commençais à en avoir marre de ces visites étranges.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'Edward était entré dans l'appartement. Je refermai la porte derrière lui et reportais mon attention vers lui.

Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant un étrange éclat briller dans ses yeux. Il semblait différent ce soir. Son regard était comme déterminé.

Je m'adossai contre la porte d'entrée et attendis sans rien dire. Je ne savais pas si je devais commencer à parler ou lui laisser la parole. De toute façon, je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni que faire. Edward finit par parler.

_ J'ai attendu toute la semaine que tu m'appelles.

Involontairement, mon cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il attendait mon appel. J'aurais dû l'appeler plus tôt. Mais à quoi bon ? Il allait de nouveau disparaitre.

_ Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

_ J'ai ton numéro de téléphone. Il est dans ton dossier médical.

Zut, quelle idiote !

Après quelques secondes, le silence s'installa à nouveau. C'était insupportable de rester à la regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans savoir ce qu'il pense. Ce qu'il cache. Alors que j'ai tellement de questions à lui poser. Mais je savais très bien que je n'allais avoir aucune réponse. Du moins, rien de très précis.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposais-je, avec un impression de déjà-vu.

A chaque fois, nos conversations étaient limitées aux mêmes phrases.

_ Non, merci.

Je m'éloignai de la porte et commençai à me diriger vers la cuisine.

_ Tu veux…

_ Ecoute, Bella…me coupa Edward en m'attrapant par le poignet lorsque je passais près de lui.

Je me stoppai et attendis.

_ Oui ? Demandai-je sans me retourner, l'incitant à continuer.

Sans rien dire, il finit par lâcher mon poignet. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes hanches. Il m'attira doucement contre lui, plaquant son torse contre mon dos. Je frissonnais tout entière au contact de la chaleur de son corps.

Je sentis ensuite son souffle chaud chatouiller mon cou. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille.

_ C'est toi que je veux, souffla-t-il.

Les battements de mon cœur redoublèrent à ses paroles.

Moi aussi ! Avais-je envie de lui crier. Mais je me retins.

Bien sûr que j'avais envie de lui. Comme jamais je n'ai eu envie de quelqu'un. Mais j'avais besoin de réponses. Il était beaucoup trop mystérieux et il me cachait trop de choses pour que je me laisse aller.

Quand j'y repense, je ne sais absolument rien de lui, hormis qu'il s'appelle Edward Cullen et qu'il est gynécologue-obstétricien. Alors que lui connait pratiquement toute ma vie. Je la lui ai entièrement déballée le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Les lèvres d'Edward, parsemant ma nuque de baisers, me tirèrent de mes pensées. Mon corps frissonna à nouveau sous ses baisers.

Je posai mes mains sur les siennes et les repoussai, tentant de me défaire de sa poigne.

_ Edward…

Je voulais que ma voix soit ferme mais ce fût plutôt un gémissement que je laissais échapper.

Voyant que j'essayais de m'éloigner de lui, Edward enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et me resserra contre lui.

_ Bella…s'il te plait, murmura-t-il.

Il recommença à embrasser mon cou en descendant vers mon épaule.

_ J'ai envie de toi, Bella…

Il illustra ses paroles en faisant glisser ses mains sous mon t-shirt. Je voulais le repousser et lui hurler de ne plus m'approcher tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas expliqué son comportement étrange. Mais comment résister à sa demande ? Sa voix semblait désespérée et la sensation de ses mains et de ses lèvres sur moi était enivrante.

Comme pour me dissuader de ne pas le repousser, Edward continua de me murmurer des mots à l'oreille.

_ S'il te plait, Bella. Laisse-moi faire. Juste cette fois…et ensuite, tu n'entendras plus parler de moi.

Abasourdie, je me retournais vivement vers lui, prête à répliquer. Comment ça je n'entendrais plus parler de lui ?

Alors c'était tout ce qu'il voulait de moi ? Me sauter et ensuite disparaitre ?

Mais Edward ne me laissa pas le temps d'en placer une. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour me perdre. Je gémis à la sensation de ses lèvres se mouvant en rythme avec les miennes. Elles étaient si douces et il m'embrassait avec une infinie douceur. J'étais définitivement en train de perdre pied.

Lorsque je sentis qu'Edward voulait mettre fin à notre baiser, j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et l'entrainais dans un baiser plus passionné, lui signifiant silencieusement qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi.

Ma décision était prise. Si cette fois est la seule et unique fois qu'il se passera quelque chose entre Edward et moi, si c'était tout ce qu'il me proposait alors j'acceptais sans rechigner. Peu importe comment tout ça finira. Je préférais ça plutôt que de le voir définitivement partir sans avoir rien eu de lui.

Edward gémit en sentant ma langue caresser sa lèvre inférieure. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, m'autorisant silencieusement l'accès à sa bouche. Nos langues se joignirent aussitôt et se lancèrent dans une bataille acharnée.

Edward posa une de ses mains au creux de mes reins et glissa l'autre dans mes cheveux de façon à me plaquer davantage contre son corps et à me faire incliner la tête pour approfondir notre baiser.

Nous finîmes par nous séparer, à bout de souffle. Edward ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le mien. Il me questionna silencieusement du regard mais il dût trouver la réponse qu'il attendait car la seconde d'après, il parsemait ma mâchoire et mon cou de baisers.

Il nous faisait en même temps avancer, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve plaquée contre le mur. Les lèvres d'Edward traçaient un chemin imaginaire le long de mon cou, jusqu'à mes clavicules qu'il lécha et mordilla.

Ses mains se retrouvèrent à nouveau sous mon t-shirt qu'il commença à relever. Je levai automatiquement les bras pour qu'il me le retire. Il balança mon haut quelque part dans la pièce et ses mains vinrent aussitôt se poser sur ma taille pour remonter vers ma poitrine.

Ses mains se faufilèrent à leur tour pour déboutonner sa chemise que je m'empressai de lui retirer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de dévorer des yeux son torse parfait. Edward glissa ses mains derrière mon dos et défit mon soutien-gorge qui se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il balada son regard de ma poitrine à mes yeux. Je me sentis frémir sous son regard.

Tout en me fixant, il posa ses paumes sur mes seins et les pressa délicatement, me faisant légèrement cambrer vers lui. Voulant le sentir davantage, j'enroulai mes bras autour de cou et me serrai contre lui. J'aimais le sentir tout contre moi, peau contre peau.

Edward reprit possession de mes lèvres tandis que ses mains se dirigeaient vers la ceinture de mon jean. Je me décollai du mur de l'entrée et nous fit traverser le salon pour atteindre le couloir qui menait à ma chambre, sans briser notre baiser.

Une fois arrivés dans ma chambre, Edward continua à explorer lentement mon corps. Il se débarrassa de mon jean et j'en fis de même avec le sien. Je fis glisser mes mains sur son torse et le poussait en même temps jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions mon lit. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et nous nous laissâmes tomber sur le matelas.

Je me retrouvais allongée sur lui. Edward glissa sa main dans mes cheveux et me sourit tendrement. A ce moment, je me rendis compte que toutes les questions que je voulais lui poser n'avaient plus aucune importance. Tout ce dont j'avais envie, c'était de sentir Edward contre moi. Plus que ça, j'en avait besoin. Et au diable toutes ces questions sans réponses.

Il attira son visage vers le sien et m'embrassa lentement, emprisonnant ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Son autre main, au creux de mes reins, me colla davantage contre lui et même à travers le tissu de nos sous-vêtements, je sentais clairement son désir pour moi contre ma cuisse.

Tandis qu'il glissait sa langue dans ma bouche pour taquiner la mienne, je me redressai légèrement et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson lorsque nos deux sexes entrèrent en contact. A bout de souffle, je me séparai des lèvres d'Edward et partis à la découverte de sa mâchoire et de son cou. Je le caressai du bout de la langue et le mordillai, tandis que mes mains glissaient sur son torse, griffant très légèrement ses tétons au passage.

Mes hanches se mirent à mouvoir contre celles d'Edward, créant la plus délicieuses des frictions entre nos deux sexes. Edward grogna et donna un léger coup de rein avant de plaquer ses mains sur mes hanches pour arrêter mes mouvements.

_ Bella…j'ai envie de toi, susurra-t-il. Maintenant.

Je saisis immédiatement le message et ne me fis pas prier. Je rampai à quatre pattes jusqu'à ma table de chevet et en sortis un préservatif. Je revins m'installer à califourchon sur Edward et entrepris de lui retirer son boxer, tandis qu'il arrachait littéralement mon shorty.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Edward qui m'observait attentivement dérouler le préservatif sur son sexe tendu. Une fois fait, je pris appuie sur son torse et me plaçai au-dessus de son membre. Edward posa ses mains sur les miennes et me souris tendrement, tandis que je m'abaissai doucement.

Nous gémîmes tous les deux lorsqu'il fût entièrement en moi. La sensation était divine. C'était comme s'il était fait pour être en moi. Le regard d'Edward semblait me dire qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi.

Je fermai les yeux et entamai un doux mouvement de va-et-vient. Je voulais que ça soit doux et lent. Surtout pour notre seule et unique fois, je voulais en profiter le plus longtemps possible.

Je sentis la main d'Edward me caresser la joue, j'ouvris les yeux et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Son regard me faisait fondre. Il me regardait avec tellement de tendresse. Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward arrêta mes mouvements et se redressa pour s'adosser contre la tête de lit. Cette position était parfaite.

Je repris mes mouvements et je pus en même temps serrer Edward le plus possible contre moi. J'enfouis mon visage au creux de son cou que je parsemais de baisers, tandis qu'il m'embrassait l'épaule et qu'il m'aidait à maintenant un rythme soutenu, les mains posées sur mes hanches.

Je sentis cette boule se former en moi, menaçant d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Pas encore. Je voulais que ce moment dure indéfiniment, mais ce fût plus fort que moi. Je sentis mes parois commencer à se resserrer autour du membre d'Edward.

Les coups de rein d'Edward commençait à se faire de plus en plus rapides et puissants. Je compris qu'il était lui aussi au bord du gouffre. Il glissa sa main entre nos deux corps et caressa mon bouton de plaisir de son pouce. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que nous nous laissions emporter par le plaisir.

Edward gémit mon nom au creux de mon oreille avant de m'embrasser passionnément, étouffant nos cris et nos gémissements de plaisir.

Après avoir repris notre souffle, nous restâmes un instant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans dire un mot. Nous finîmes, à ma plus grande déception, par nous séparer. Je m'étendis sur le lit tandis qu'Edward se leva pour se débarrasser du préservatif.

Je roulai sur le côté et le regardai faire, attendant qu'il me rejoigne. Mais au lieu de ça, il alla ramasser son boxer et son jean, prêt à les enfiler. Je fronçai les sourcils. Il allait encore une fois disparaître. Ne pouvait-il pas faire un petit effort, juste ce soir, histoire de prolonger ce bon moment ?

_ Edward…reste, s'il te plait.

Il se retourna, me regarda un instant, puis me sourit tendrement. Il lança ses affaires au sol et vint me rejoindre. Il me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassa et me berça jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je me retrouvais dans mon lit froid…et vide. Bizarrement, je n'étais pas étonnée. J'étais simplement déçue.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey, salut tout le monde !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien ? _

_Merci à mes revieuweuses adorées. Beaucoup d'entre vous étiez contentes qu'Edward et Bella passent enfin à l'acte, malgré le départ quelque peu précipité d'Edward…comme d'hab', vous me direz !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je tiens à remercier mes deux compères **Nell Davis **__et _**_Mackayla Lane_**_, qui me sont d'une grande aide pour cette fiction. Allez jeter un coup d'œil à leurs fictions ! _

_Enjoy ! ;)_

**Bella POV**

Ça faisait presque une semaine que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'Edward. Depuis le soir où nous avions fait l'amour.

Et ça faisait près d'une semaine que je me retenais de l'appeler. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait mais je commençais à en avoir marre de lui courir après sans cesse, alors que lui fuyait constamment.

De toute façon, il m'avait assez clairement dit qu'après je n'entendrais plus parler de lui. Et pour l'instant, il tenait parfaitement sa promesse.

Mais au fond de moi, j'espérais encore qu'il en soit autrement. Dans une semaine, j'avais rendez-vous avec lui pour une échographie alors peut-être que nous pourrions en discuter. Ou alors nous éviterons encore une fois le sujet, comme nous le faisions à chaque fois….

Alice entra dans son salon, où j'étais installée, me sortant de mes pensées.

_ Vas-y, raconte-moi tout avant que nous ne sortions, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé près de moi.

Je soupirai. Même si j'étais pratiquement sûre qu'Edward ne serait plus là à mon réveil, je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'être extrêmement déçue et peinée. J'avais appelé Alice et elle avait tout de suite sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle m'avait proposé - ou devrais-je plutôt dire forcé - à faire une virée shopping avec elle. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur mais elle avait insisté, m'assurant que ça me changerait les idées et qu'il était de toute façon temps de m'acheter des vêtements de grossesse - alors que je rentrais encore parfaitement dans mes vêtements normaux et que mon ventre se voyait à peine.

_ Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir ! M'avait-elle dit au téléphone. Tu vas rester avec tes vêtements jusqu'au jour où tu ne rentreras plus dedans et après tu feras quoi ? Tu iras au centre commercial cul nu pour t'en acheter d'autres ?

Que voulez-vous répondre à cela ?

Et puis Alice était tellement adorable, elle s'occupait toujours de moi alors je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui refuser ce petit plaisir. J'avais donc pris mon sac et ma veste pour me rendre chez elle.

_ Non, tout compte fait ne dis rien ! Dit Alice en se levant. On va aller manger un morceau dehors avant d'aller faire du shopping et tu me raconteras tout autour d'un bon repas.

Nous prîmes donc la voiture d'Alice pour aller déjeuner. Evidemment, le restaurant qu'Alice avait choisi se trouvait juste à deux pas du centre commercial. Je n'allais définitivement pas y échapper.

Après avoir commandé notre repas, Alice se tourna vers moi.

_ Alors, raconte ! Dit-elle, impatiente.

_ Oh, tu sais, y'a pas grand-chose à raconter…

_ Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu arbores cette mine déconfite ! Allez, crache le morceau ! Répliqua-t-elle.

Je soupirai pour la énième fois de la journée.

_ Il est revenu me voir hier soir et -

_ Et vous avez enfin parlé sérieusement ? Me coupa-t-elle.

_ Non, pas vraiment…mais…

_ Oh mon dieu ! Me coupa-t-elle à nouveau. Isabella Marie Swan ! Tu as couché avec ton gynéco ?

Je regardai autour de moi, horrifiée, en voyant les clients qui s'étaient retournés dans notre direction.

_ Alice, parle moins fort, s'il te plait ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tout le restaurant sache ce que j'ai fait !

_ Alors j'ai raison ? Tu l'as vraiment fait ? Chuchota-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai.

_ Et alors, c'était comment ? S'enquit-elle, en haussant les sourcils et en tapant des mains.

_ C'était parfait, soupirai-je. Il était tellement doux et passionné à la fois…

_ Euh…en fait je ne suis plus très sûre de vouloir tous les détails, dit Alice. Pas pendant que je mange…grimaça-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

_ Et il s'est enfui avant que je ne me réveille, repris-je. Et il m'a aussi dit que je n'entendrais plus jamais parler de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me peine autant alors que je m'y attendais.

_ Oh, Bells ! Dit Alice en posant une main sur mon bras.

Je lui souris tristement.

_ Peut-être que tu devrais tourner la page sur cet Edward, ajouta-t-elle. Je l'ai toujours trouvé…bizarre. Il veut partir, eh bien laisse-le ! Ne retiens que le positif, tu as quand même passé un bon moment avec lui. Maintenant oublie-le et passe à autre chose !

_ Facile à dire ! Répondis-je. Et puis je te rappelle que c'est mon gynéco, je vais encore être amenée à le voir pendant les 7 prochains mois.

_ Alors change de gynéco ! Répliqua Alice. Ce n'est pas le seul de l'hôpital de Forks !

J'eus un pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Je ne voulais pas changer de gynéco, c'était le seul moyen qu'il me restait encore pour continuer à voir Edward.

Alice m'observa un instant et soupira à son tour.

_ Oublie-le au moins le temps de notre après-midi alors ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois dans les nuages.

Elle me fit sa moue spéciale « j'obtiens-tout-ce-que-je-veux-quand-je-veux ». Comment résister à son air de chien battu ?

Je lui souris et lui serra la main.

_ C'est bon, Alice. T'en fais pas, je suis en forme et toute disposée pour ta journée shopping.

Lorsque nous eûmes terminé notre repas, nous traversâmes la rue pour nous rendre au centre commercial.

Alice ne m'épargna aucune boutique. Pas même les boutiques de lingerie.

_ Alice, je n'ai pas besoin de nouvelle lingerie, j'ai déjà tout ce qui faut ! Me défendis-je.

_ Oui, bien sûr ! J'imagine que tu me parles de tes culottes Snoopy et compagnie ? Se moqua-t-elle.

_ Parfaitement ! Elles me conviennent très bien !

_ Bella, Bella, Bella ! Soupira Alice. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es enceinte ou que tu n'as plus de copain que je vais te laisser plus de répit…

Au moins, elle était consciente de la torture qu'elle me faisait subir !

_ Tu vois, ce genre de truc, par exemple…me dit-elle en me montrant un ensemble soutien-gorge et string. C'est très efficace quand des hommes mystérieux viennent te rendre visite la nuit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Je lui lançai un regard noir mais ne relevais pas.

Le passage par la boutique de vêtements pour enfants fût encore pire. Si elle avait pu, Alice m'aurait fait acheter toute la boutique.

_ Alice ! Soupirai-je. J'en suis à peine à deux mois de grossesse et je ne connais même pas encore le sexe du bébé, m'écriai-je en la voyant arriver avec tas de minuscules robes sous le bras.

_ Oui, je sais ! Mais Tata Alice a prévu le coup ! S'enquit-elle en me montrant les petites chemises et les petits pulls cachés sous son autre bras.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et ris.

_ Je ne vais acheter des vêtements pour les deux sexes ! Dis-je.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Imagine que tu aies des jumeaux ! Une fille et un garçon ! Ou alors tu les garderas pour ton autre enfant plus tard ! Ils seront absolument adorables là-dedans !

Inutile d'argumenter contre Alice, cette fille avait toujours réponse à tout !

_ Non, Alice. Ça va me coûter une fortune tout ça…et non, je ne veux pas que tu me les payes, merci ! Dis-je en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et alla, à contrecœur, le tas de vêtements à sa place.

_ J'ai d'autres choses bien plus importantes à acheter pour le bébé avant de lui acheter une montagne de vêtements. Je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre de folie, lui dis-je en sortant de la boutique.

Alice s'arrêta et me scruta un instant.

_ Bells ? Tu as des problèmes d'argent ? Me demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

_ Non ! Bien sûr que non, répondis-je. Mais je ne roule pas sur l'or et je ne travaille pas alors il faut que je fasse attention.

_ Tu me le dirais si tu avais un problème, n'est-ce pas ? Insista-t-elle.

_ Alice, tout va bien, je t'assure.

Elle acquiesça.

_ Et maintenant que tu t'es enfin débarrassé de ce Riley, tu ne comptes pas rechercher un emploi ? Me demanda-t-elle tandis que nous nous promenions dans les allées du centre commercial.

_ Si, bien sûr que si, lui assurai-je. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas travaillé que je me demande si quelqu'un voudra encore m'embaucher.

_ Mais si, ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu as un diplôme d'infirmière, Bells. On a toujours besoin d'infirmière.

Nous continuâmes à discuter, tout en nous promenant. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant d'autres boutiques. Mais ce n'était plus des boutiques de vêtements, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Alice insista cependant pour que nous repérions tout ce qui était poussette, berceau, etc…

Après des heures de lèche-vitrines, nous nous arrêtâmes dans un petit café pour nous détendre un peu. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je vis Alice porter son gobelet de café à sa bouche. Comment avais-je pu ne pas le remarquer avant ?

_ Oh mon dieu, Alice ! C'est quoi ce truc à ton doigt ?

Elle regarda sa main et un énorme sourire fendit son visage.

_ Jasper m'a fait sa demande ! Me dit-elle en sautillant littéralement sur sa chaise.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Répétai-je en saisissant sa main. Et tu comptais me le dire quand, exactement ?

_ Je voulais t'appeler pour te le dire aujourd'hui mais tu m'as devancée, rit-elle. Tu m'avais l'air tellement bouleversée que je me suis dit que la nouvelle pouvait attendre.

_ Oh, Alice ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Vous avez déjà une date de mariage ?

_ Non, rien n'est encore prévu. Mais ne t'en fais, ma demoiselle d'honneur sera la première avertie de chaque décision ! Me sourit-elle.

Je la serrai à nouveau dans mes bras et lui demandai de tout me raconter. Elle ne s'y attendait apparemment pas. Jasper lui avait concoctée un délicieux repas et lui avait fait sa demande au moment du dessert. Ça me réchauffait le cœur de la voir aussi heureuse et excitée. Jasper et elle étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

Nous finîmes par ramasser nos affaires pour regagner la voiture d'Alice. Car même si j'avais réussi à ne presque rien acheter, Alice ne s'était pas privée. Nous traversâmes le centre commercial pour rejoindre la sortir qui se trouvait à l'opposé de l'endroit où nous étions.

Alice me parlait des destinations dont elle avait discuté avec Jasper pour leur future lune de miel lorsqu'elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et s'arrêta de marcher.

_ Hey, c'est pas ton Edward, là-bas ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je tournai vivement la tête, essayant de suivre le regard d'Alice.

_ Où ça ? M'enquis-je.

_ Là, droit devant ! Près de la boutique de -

Je scannai la foule de devant moi, essayant de repérer Edward. Soudainement, je sentis Alice me tirer brusquement par le bras.

_ Aïe ! Alice, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Attends, je ne le vois pas.

_ Non, non, je me suis trompée ! S'enquit-elle. C'était pas lui !

Alice continua de me tirer par le bras, tandis que moi je continuais à chercher Edward des yeux.

_ Alice, où est-ce que tu me tires comme ça ? La sortie est devant nous !

_ Non, viens par-là ! Insista-t-elle en me tirant. J'ai vu une super truc dans cette boutique !

Et puis je finis par tout comprendre.

_ C'est bon, Alice, j'ai compris. Je viens de le trouver.

Edward était devant la vitrine d'une boutique pour enfants. Il était plus beau que jamais, un sourire aux lèvres. Et son bras enroulait les épaules d'une femmes aux longs cheveux blond.

Je sentais vaguement Alice me secouer pour me faire bouger, mais je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard de cette scène. Ce fût encore pire lorsque je vis Edward et la femme qui l'accompagnait entrer dans la boutique. Elle était enceinte.

Tout s'expliquait.

_ Je crois que finalement je vais changer de gynéco, soufflai-je.

Alice vint tant bien que mal me serrer dans ses bras, malgré le tas de sacs qu'elle portait.

_ Je suis désolée, ma Bells. Je t'avais dit d'oublier ce mec, il n'en vaut pas le coup.

Je secouai la tête mais ne répondit pas.

_ Allez viens, on rentre à la maison, me dit doucement Alice.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Je vais juste vous dire bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

_**Bien sûr, je tiens toujours à remercier mes lectrices qui me comblent de bonheur avec leurs merveilleuses reviews.**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bella POV**

_ Service obstétrique du Forks Hospital, j'écoute ?

_ Oui, bonjour. J'appelle pour annuler un rendez-vous s'il vous plait.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Pouvez-vous me donner votre nom et me dire avec qui vous aviez rendez-vous, s'il vous plait ?

_ Bella Swan. J'avais rendez-vous avec le docteur Cullen, jeudi à 14 heures.

_ Très bien. Désirez-vous que je reporte ce rendez-vous à un autre jour, mademoiselle Swan ?

_ Non, non ! Par contre, est-ce qu'il serait possible de prendre rendez-vous avec un autre médecin ?

_ Oui, tout à fait. Le docteur Sloan ou le docteur Hunt ?

_ Le docteur Hunt.

_ Très bien. Je peux vous proposer un rendez-vous mercredi à 15h30. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

_ Oui, c'est parfait. Merci.

_ Bien. Votre dossier sera transféré au docteur Hunt pour qu'il puisse reprendre votre suivi.

Une fois la conversation terminée, je raccrochai et allai m'installer sur mon canapé, près d'Alice.

_ C'était la meilleure chose à faire, me dit Alice en tapotant ma cuisse. Ce mec n'était pas, mais alors vraiment pas -

_ Très net...Oui, je sais, Alice. Tu me l'as répété un million de fois, ris-je.

_ C'est parce que je ne veux pas que tu aies de regrets. Attends de voir ce docteur Hunt, qui sait, peut-être qu'il te fera oublier Edward ! dit Alice.

_ Oui, bien sûr ! répliquai-je. Et après, je changerai encore de médecin, j'irai voir le docteur Sloan et la boucle sera bouclée ! Je me serai tapé tous les gynécos de l'hôpital de Forks !

_ C'est ton droit ! Ajouta Alice.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

_ C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Alice. Je n'ai pas du tout de regrets, mentis-je un petit pincement au cœur. J'ai passé l'éponge sur Riley avec qui j'ai été pendant des années alors Edward…c'est déjà de l'histoire ancienne !

_ Bells, tu es la pire menteuse que j'ai jamais vu ! Le comportement de cet Edward t'affecte bien plus que ce de Riley et ça, j'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi !

_ Eh bien, figure-toi que moi non plus je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! Bon, et si on y allait maintenant ? Je meurs de faim ! Dis-je pour couper court à cette conversation.

Alice et moi quittâmes mon appartement et retrouvâmes Jasper pour déjeuner.

_ Comment vont les deux femmes de ma vie ? Demanda-t-il en nous rejoignant à notre table.

Il m'embrassa sur le front avant d'aller embrasser fougueusement sa fiancée. Nous commandâmes notre repas et Jasper dût nous quitter rapidement pour retourner travailler. Alice et moi restâmes plus longtemps pour discuter.

_ La maison de repos de Forks m'a appelée pour que je passe un entretien après-demain, dis-je à Alice.

_ Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ?

_ J'ai postulé à plusieurs endroits mais j'attendais d'avoir une réponse positive avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Rien n'est encore sûr pour la maison de repos, mais j'ai bon espoir.

_ Mais oui, je suis sûre que tu vas leur plaire ! M'assura Alice.

Après notre repas, je déposai Alice à son appartement avant de rentrer chez moi.

oOo

Il était 14h53 et je venais tout juste de finir de me préparer. J'avais rendez-vous à l'hôpital dans exactement 7 minutes et tout de suite après, je devais me rendre à la maison de repos pour mon entretien. Autant dire que mon stresse était à son comble.

Heureusement que Forks était une minuscule ville. En quelques minutes, j'étais à l'hôpital. Je me rendis au service de gynécologie-obstétrique et me présentai à la secrétaire. Elle pria une infirmière qui passait de me conduire à la salle d'examen du docteur Hunt. L'infirmière me fit installer et m'informa que le docteur Hunt n'allait pas tarder.

Je patientai donc, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, et j'entendis enfin la porte s'ouvrir. Au lieu d'entendre le docteur Hunt s'approcher et se présenter, j'entendis qu'on fermait le loquet de la porte.

Je me redressai brusquement pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et c'est là que je le vis. Il était de dos mais je reconnaissais ses cheveux si particuliers.

Une partie de mon cerveau voulait que je crie pour alerter quelqu'un et qu'on fasse sortir Edward de cette pièce. Mais d'un autre coté, ce n'était que lui, je n'avais pas grand-chose à craindre. En principe.

Mais avant que je ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il se retourna et s'approcha de moi.

_ Bonjour Bella, dit-il de sa voix de velours qui me faisait toujours autant frissonner.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Crachai-je.

Il sembla légèrement surpris.

_ Je suis venu te parler.

_ Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de t'écouter, ni de te parler !

_ Eh bien, moi si ! J'ai des choses à te dire. La secrétaire du docteur Hunt est aussi la mienne, alors imagine ma surprise quand elle m'a dit que ton dossier m'était retiré, qu'à partir de maintenant c'était le docteur Hunt qui allait s'occuper de toi.

_ Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

_ Pourquoi tu as changé de médecin ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Parce que j'ai le droit de consulter le médecin que je veux. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Maintenant, si ça ne t'embête pas, j'aimerais bien que tu sortes. Le docteur Hunt va arriver.

Edward s'approcha davantage et croisa les bras.

_ Je ne bougerais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce qui ne va pas. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

_ Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose de mal ? Oh non ! Du tout ! A part tes visites étranges, m'avoir sauté, t'être enfuit comme un voleur et cette blonde avec qui je t'ai vu, tu n'as absolument rien fait ! Je t'assure que tu n'as rien à te reprocher !

Edward avait les yeux écarquillés et il avait laissé ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

_ Quoi ? Dit-il, incrédule.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

_ Arrête de jouer à l'innocent avec moi. Tu n'es pas le premier et tu ne seras probablement pas le dernier con que je croiserai dans ma vie. Maintenant, si une seule femme dans ta vie ne te suffit pas, c'est ton problème mais sache juste que ce n'est pas avec moi que tu joueras à ce jeu. Va te chercher quelqu'un d'autre !

Edward semblait de plus en plus perdu, et moi, j'étais lancée de mon monologue. J'avais du mal à m'arrêter.

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Repris-je. Pourtant, tu avais vraiment l'air d'être un mec bien. Apparemment, je me suis trompée ! C'est vraiment ignoble ce que tu fais. Et je ne parle pas pour moi. Je parle de cette pauvre femme qui n'a aucune idée de ce que le père de son enfant peut bien faire derrière son dos !

A cet instant précis, Edward me regardait comme si j'étais folle à liée.

_ De quelle femme est-ce que tu parles ?

Je soupirai.

_ Vas-t-en, Edward. Laisse moi tranquille.

_ Non, Bella, je veux comprendre ! De qui parles-tu ?

_ De cette blonde avec qui tu étais au centre commercial samedi ! Criai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il semblait réfléchir. Puis soudainement, il éclata de rire.

_ Rosalie ? Dit-il entre deux rires. Tu parles de ma sœur, Rosalie ?

Je finis par expirer profondément. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je retenais ma respiration.

_ Ta sœur ? soufflai-je.

_ Oui, ma sœur.

Je me sentis soudainement bête de m'être emportée de cette façon. Sa sœur ?

_ Tu parles bien d'une blonde aux cheveux longs, enceinte…? Demandai-je pour être sûre.

_ Oui, c'est bien d'elle dont je parle, me confirma-t-il. Je n'étais avec aucune autre blonde samedi.

Je plissai les yeux.

_ Si tu veux, ajouta Edward, voyant probablement que j'étais encore suspicieuse. Je peux même te montrer notre livret de famille pour te prouver qu'on a bien les même parents !

Je soufflai, légèrement soulagée. Mais s'il bluffait ? Je n'allais tout de même pas réellement lui demander de me montrer ce livret de famille, n'est-ce pas ? Si ?

_ Ça ne te dérangerait pas de me la présenter alors ? Lançai-je.

_ Pas le moins du monde !

Je l'observai un instant sans rien dire, avant de décréter qu'il disait la vérité.

_ Bien ! Si tu le dis…

_ Je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir, dit-il.

_ Non, en effet, t'as aucune raison de me mentir mais tu ne me dis pas tout non plus…

_ Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

_ Pourquoi tu es aussi mystérieux ? Pourquoi tu viens sans cesse me voir pour disparaître ensuite ? Pourquoi je ne sais absolument rien de toi ? Qui es-tu, Edward ?

Je m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle.

_ Euh…hum, marmonna Edward en se frottant le menton. Tu sais quoi ? Et si on se voyait ce soir ? Je pourrais t'emmener dîner quelque part et on pourra discuter tranquillement ?

_ Non, sans façon, répondis-je.

_ Comment ça non ?

_ Tu n'étais pas censé disparaitre de ma vie ? Je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais là à réclamer des explications d'abord. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre !

_ Bien sûr que non, je ne veux pas disparaitre de ta vie ! Je…s'il te plait, laisse-moi juste une chance de tout reprendre du début. Tu es d'accord pour ce soir ? Demanda-t-il.

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un appuya sur la poignée de la porte. Voyant qu'elle ne s'ouvrait pas, la personne frappa à la porte.

_ Ouvre la porte, dis-je à Edward en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

_ Alors on se voit ce soir ?

_ Non, pas ce soir, j'ai déjà des projets.

_ Demain soir alors ? Insista-t-il.

On appuya à nouveau sur la poignée avant de commencer à tambouriner sur la porte.

_ Edward, ouvre cette porte !

_ Promets-moi d'abord qu'on se verra demain.

Je réfléchis un instant.

_ D'accord ! Maintenant laisse le docteur Hunt entrer !

Edward s'approcha de moi, posa sa main sur ma nuque et m'attira vers lui pour m'embrasser sur le front. Son odeur était toujours aussi intoxicante.

_ Je passerai te chercher chez toi, vers 19 heures, dit-il en s'éloignant.

_ Ouais, je te donne pas l'adresse, hein ! Tu connais à force ! Répondis-je sarcastiquement.

Il ne releva pas mon commentaire mais se contenta de sourire. Je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la porte. Il ouvrit enfin et celui que je présumais être le docteur Hunt déboula dans la pièce.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda ce dernier.

_ Tiens, Owen ! Lança Edward en le tapotant gentiment sur l'épaule. Je discutais seulement avec mon ancienne patiente, ajouta-t-il en me pointant du doigt.

Le docteur Hunt nous observa tous les deux, suspicieux.

_ Vous aviez besoin d'être enfermé dans une salle d'examen pour discuter ?

_ Oui, mademoiselle Swan ne voulait pas que nous soyons dérangé, dit Edward.

Je fusillai du regard Edward qui m'adressa discrètement un clin d'œil.

_ Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai du boulot moi ! Ajouta Edward. A plus tard, Owen. Mademoiselle Swan, dit-il en m'adressant un signe de tête ainsi qu'un sourire en coin.

Le docteur Hunt suivit Edward des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de notre vue. Puis il se tourna vers moi.

_ Bien, mademoiselle Swan, à nous deux.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour la compagnie ! _

_Je vais faire vite parce qu'il faut quand même que je file en cours. Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus long que d'habitude. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Je remercie infiniment __**Melacullen**__ qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre à la vitesse de la lumière. Ainsi que mes deux amies __**Nell Davis **__et __**Mackayla Lane**__ qui m'ont énormément aidé pour cette histoire. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'aller lire leur histoire - « __**L'arrangement **__» et « __**Un bouquet de trop**__ »._

_Bien sûr, un énorme merci à mes lectrices qui me suivent depuis le début de cette histoire - et des autres aussi !_

_Pour répondre à certaines questions qui reviennent souvent, je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention d'arrêter une de mes fictions. Seulement, je me concentre d'abord sur celle-ci, une fois terminée je reprendrais __**Un délicieux malentendu**__, pour enfin terminer par __**Who wants to marry Edward Cullen**__. Comme je manque un peu de temps, je préfère me concentrer sur une seule histoire pour le moment, pour pouvoir la mettre à jour plus souvent, au lieu de vous faire attendre 3 mois pour chaque fiction. _

_Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour de ce que j'avais à dire. Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

_Enjoy ;)_

**Bella POV**

Je frappai impatiemment à la porte. Lorsqu'elle vint enfin ouvrir, je lui sautai littéralement dessus.

_ Alice ! J'ai été embauchée !

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui ! Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient en manque de personnel et que je correspondais parfaitement au profil de personne qu'ils recherchaient. Ils ont aussi dit qu'il était inutile d'attendre davantage et que je pouvais commencer dès lundi si je le voulais !

_ Tu as accepté, j'espère ? Dit-elle en me guidant vers son canapé pour que nous nous asseyions.

_ Bien sûr que j'ai accepté ! C'est exactement ce que je cherchais, je vais prendre soin de patients, l'effervescence d'un véritable hôpital en moins. Pas de stress, ni de pression.

_ C'est génial, Bells ! Je suis contente pour toi ! Tu vois, c'était bien plus facile que ce que tu croyais.

_ Ouais…, soupirai-je, soulagée.

Cette journée s'était bien mieux passée que ce que je craignais. Edward, puis mon nouveau travail…

J'hésitai un instant à dire à Alice ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui avec Edward. Mais en même temps, c'était Alice. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher ça.

Alors que je réfléchissais à la façon de lui dire que j'allais revoir Edward, c'est elle qui me tendit une perche en me lançant sur le sujet.

_ Et sinon, c'était comment avec ce docteur Hunt ? Il est comment ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Le rendez-vous s'est très bien passé. Je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt pas mal. Habituellement, les roux c'est pas trop mon truc mais lui, il passe très bien. Il vire légèrement au blond et il a des yeux bleus profond. Et il est très gentil !

_ Tu vois ! S'exclama Alice. Ça fonctionne déjà ! Je t'avais dit que ce docteur Hunt pourrait te faire oublier Edward ! Mais avant de te lancer tu devrais peut-être attendre de voir ce que donne ce docteur Sloan. Si ça se trouve il est encore mieux que les deux autres !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face au comportement de mon amie. Je me repris rapidement.

_ D'ailleurs…en parlant d'Edward…Je l'ai vu à l'hôpital. Il est venu me parler.

_ Ah oui ? Dit-elle en se redressant. Et qu'est-ce que ce goujat t'a dit ? Ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine et en plissant les yeux.

Elle n'aimait définitivement pas Edward.

_ Euh…« je passerais te chercher chez toi, vers 19 heures » ?

Ma réponse ressemblait plus à une question qu'à autre chose.

_ Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle. Mais pour qui il se prend ce…ce…con ! J'espère que tu l'as envoyé balader comme il se doit ?

_ Oui, oui ! Evidemment ! Au début en tout cas…

_ Comment ça «au début » ?

_ Eh bien, il est venu dans la salle où j'étais pour me demander des explications, il voulait savoir pourquoi j'avais changé de médecin. Et je t'assure que je lui ai tapé un scandale digne de ce nom, j'ai vidé mon sac…jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise que la blonde avec qui on l'a vu, était sa sœur !

_ Sa sœur ! S'indigna Alice. Et tu l'as cru ?

_ Au début, pas vraiment. Mais figure-toi qu'après il m'a dit que si j'avais des doutes, il me montrerait leur livret de famille pour m'assurer qu'ils ont bien les mêmes parents !

_ Ah…

_ Ouais, c'est un peu la réaction que j'ai eu aussi quand il m'a dit ça…

_ Et ensuite ? Demanda Alice, l'air dépité.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Pour le coup, Alice n'avait aucune critique à faire sur Edward et ça ne la réjouissait guère. Quand je vous dis qu'elle le déteste !

_ Ensuite, je lui ai, à mon tour, demandé des explications sur ses visites et son comportement étranges.

_ Ah ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu à ça ?

_ Qu'on en parlerait demain soir autour d'un dîner.

_ Oh…et donc tu vas y aller ?

_ Oui, je pense. Je veux entendre ses explications.

_ Eh bien, t'as intérêt à bien lui tirer les vers du nez pour qu'il te donne une explication valable et qui tienne la route !

**oOOo**

_ Non, Alice, laisse-moi tranquille ! Dis-je en courant m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

_ Bella, reviens ici tout de suite ou ça va barder pour toi !

_ Mais on va juste se voir pour discuter, on ne va pas à une fête ! Geignis-je.

_ Et alors ? C'est pas pour ça que je vais te laisser sortir habillée comme une plouc. Et puis, je suis sûre que ça fera plaisir à ton petit Edward de voir que tu t'es faite belle pour lui.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre pour fusiller Alice du regard avant de la fermer à nouveau. J'eus tout juste le temps d'apercevoir son sourire narquois.

Puis je soupirai et ouvris à nouveau la porte pour sortir de la chambre. Je vis le sourire d'Alice s'agrandir. Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné.

_ Mais je te préviens, pas de talons et pas trop de maquillage !

_ Mais non, voyons Bella, tu me connais quand même ! Fit-elle, faussement vexée.

_ Oui, justement, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…

_ Bella, fais pas ta rabat-joie ! Et puis, pour une fois vous allez vraiment avoir un vrai rendez-vous, alors fais un effort !

Une demi-heure plus tard, la torture était terminée. En me regardant dans le miroir, je trouvais que je m'en étais plutôt bien sortie. Alice y était allée doucement cette fois. Elle n'avait pas insisté pour me coiffer et en guise de chaussures, j'ai eu le droit à des ballerines pour aller avec la robe noire qu'elle m'avait gentiment prêté.

Alice finissait de me mettre une dernière touche de maquillage lorsque j'entendis des coups à ma porte. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre, il était 19 heures tapantes.

_ C'est lui ! Merci Alice, dis-je en me levant. Je vais lui ouvrir.

_ Non, laisses. Finis de te préparer, je vais lui ouvrir.

_ Non, surtout pas ! Dis-je en précipitant vers la porte de la salle de bain pour en sortir. Je m'en charge.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

_ C'est bon, Bells. Je vais pas le manger ton Edward ! Je vais juste le faire entrer le temps que tu termines de te préparer.

_ Bon, très bien ! Mais fais attention à ce que tu lui dis ! Dis-je alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà en sautillant.

_ Mais oui, mais oui ! L'entendis-je dire, d'une voix un peu trop enjouée à mon goût.

Je mis un peu de parfum et remis rapidement de l'ordre dans mes cheveux, tout en tendant l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se passait là-bas.

Au lieu d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir, j'entendis Alice crier :

_ C'est qui ?

Silence.

_ Edward qui ? Ajouta Alice, toujours en criant à travers la porte d'entrée.

Nouveau silence.

_ Je connais pas d'Edward Cullen alors dégage d'ici tout de suite avant que j'appelle les flics !

J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain à la volée et me précipitai à l'entrée. Je trouvai Alice, la main plaquée sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

_ Alice, non mais ça va pas ! M'indignai-je.

Elle finit par éclater de rire.

_ Oh, ça va Bells ! On a le droit de rigoler un peu ! Dit-elle, en allant vraiment ouvrir la porte cette fois-ci.

Edward était sur le pas de la porte, l'air un peu perplexe. Il observa Alice un instant sans rien dire, puis il sembla légèrement soulagé lorsqu'il me vit juste derrière.

Mais en voyant que ni lui, ni Alice ne décrochait un mot, je m'avançai vers Edward et le pris par le bras pour le faire entrer.

_ Edward, je te présente Alice Brandon, ma meilleure amie. Alice, voici Edward.

_ Salut, dit Alice, sans grand enthousiasme.

Je la fusillai du regard. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis finit par tendre sa main à Edward.

_ Enchanté, lui dit-il.

_ Je sais pas si je peux en dire autant…marmonna Alice.

_ Alice ! M'écriai-je en lui faisant les gros yeux. Désolée, ne fais pas attention, ajoutai-je en me tournant vers Edward. Je prends mes affaires et on peut y aller.

J'attrapais mon sac et mon manteau au moment où Alice recommença à parler.

_ Dites-moi Edward, vous sortez souvent avec vos patientes ?

C'en fût trop. Je pris les affaires d'Alice et les lui passai.

_ Bon, Alice, faudrait pas que tu tardes parce que Jasper va t'attendre et nous on doit y aller.

_ Quoi ? Je faisais juste la conversation à Edward !

_ Vous discuterez une autre fois !

Je les poussai tous les deux hors de mon appartement et nous descendîmes ensemble au pied de mon immeuble.

_ Passez une bonne soirée, dit Alice. Et Edward, ne ramenez pas Bella trop tard chez elle, faites attention à la quantité d'alcool que vous buvez, ne faites pas boire Bella et surtout gardez vos sales pattes loin d'elle.

Sur ces belles paroles, elle m'embrassa sur la joue et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Non mais dites-moi que je rêve !

Edward et moi nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture sans un mot.

_ J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as bien pu raconter sur moi à ton amie pour qu'elle m'apprécie autant ? Demanda Edward en s'installant face au volant.

_ Je ne lui ai rien dit de plus que ce qui s'est passé entre nous depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Faut croire qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui n'apprécie pas ton comportement.

Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant se fit dans le silence. Je remarquais qu'Edward me lançait de temps à autre des regards mais je gardais les yeux rivés droit devant moi. Il me devait des explications et j'étais là uniquement pour ça, alors je n'allais pas me faire avoir avec ses petits regards en coin.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin au restaurant, nous prîmes place et lorsque le serveur prit notre commande, je m'adossais contre mon siège et croisais les bras sous ma poitrine en fixant Edward.

_ Tu es très belle, ce soir, me dit-il.

_ Merci.

_ Et comment va le bébé ? Ajouta-t-il.

_ Très bien.

_ Et…

_ Et si on en venait aux faits, Edward ? Le coupai-je. On est là parce que tu as des choses à m'expliquer, non ? Je t'écoute.

Il soupira doucement.

_ Ok, dit-il. Je sais que j'ai agi de façon assez étrange avec toi mais…c'est entièrement de ta faute !

_ Pardon ? M'indignai-je. De ma faute ?

_ Tout à fait ! Reprit-il. Si tu n'avais pas été ma patiente, si tu ne sortais pas d'une rupture, tout aurait été différent !

_ Oh ! Je m'excuse de m'être faite larguée et d'être tombée enceinte ! Répliquai-je. Et crois bien que si je t'avais connu avant, je ne t'aurais sûrement pas choisi comme gynécologue, tu peux en être sûr et certain !

Le serveur revint avec nos plats. Edward et moi restions à nous fixer en silence, jusqu'à que le serveur s'en aille.

_ Mais maintenant que tu as changé de médecin, ça change pas mal de choses, reprit-il.

_ Et c'est tout ? Demandai-je. Je veux dire…tout ça seulement parce que j'étais ta patiente ? On aurait pas tout simplement pu en parler ?

_ A vrai dire…depuis que je t'ai vu, tout ce que je voulais c'était…

_ Coucher avec moi ? Le coupai-je. Oui, je crois que ça j'ai pigé.

Je piquai dans mon assiette avant de reprendre.

_ Tu me diras, ça explique bien des choses. Tu voulais juste tirer ton coup et passer à autre chose. D'ailleurs, je te félicite, tu as très bien réussi. Ton coup du « juste une fois, s'il te plait » m'a fait totalement fondre !

_ Non ! Répliqua-t-il. Enfin, pas tout à fait…Mais déjà que tu étais ma patiente, tu étais en plus en pleine rupture et tu venais d'apprendre que tu étais enceinte alors je me suis dit que ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment pour une aventure…

_ Oui, mais tout compte fait on a quand même fait l'amour et comme j'ai changé de médecin, tu t'es dit pourquoi ne pas remettre le couvert ?

_ Non, pas du tout ! Quand on m'a dit que tu changeais de médecin, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas te laisser filer.

_ C'est bien ce que je dis, tu veux remettre le couvert…

_ Non, Bella ! Il ne s'agit pas que de sexe. Je veux…je sais pas, on pourrait se voir de temps en temps et voir comment les choses évoluent.

Je m'adossais à ma chaise et ne pus empêcher un sourire d'étirer mes lèvres.

_ Quoi ? Me demanda Edward.

_ Tu vois que c'était pas compliqué ! Répondis-je. C'est beaucoup plus facile quand tu t'expliques que quand tu apparais et disparais comme tu le faisais ces dernières semaines.

_ Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ? Tu acceptes qu'on continue à se voir ?

_ A condition qu'il n'y ait plus de mensonge et de mystère, oui.

_ Parfait.

_ Parfait.

Le reste de la soirée défila à une vitesse folle et sans même m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais devant la porte de mon appartement, Edward à mes côtés, sa main dans la mienne.

_ Disons que cette soirée était notre nouveau départ, dit Edward.

Je lui souris et acquiesçai.

_ Ça te dirait qu'on se voit demain soir ? Me proposa-t-il. Histoire de mettre en application nos nouvelles résolutions.

_ Bien sûr, avec plaisir.

Je relâchai la main d'Edward et sortis mes clés de mon sac. Une fois ma porte ouverte, je me tournais vers Edward.

_ Merci pour ce dîner, Edward. C'était très sympa.

_ Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Puis il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue.

_ Bonne nuit, Edward, soufflai-je.

_ Bonne nuit, Bella.

Je lui souris, entrai dans mon appartement et commençais à fermer doucement la porte. Une fois entièrement fermée, je m'adossais contre la porte et soupirais. Tout compte, ce dîner s'était plutôt bien passé. Très bien même.

Je soupirai à nouveau avant de me décoller de la porte. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre avant de faire volte-face et de me précipiter vers la porte d'entrée. Je l'ouvris à la volée et tombais nez à nez sur Edward.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu devrais déjà être parti, lui dis-je.

_ Et toi, pourquoi tu as rouvert la porte ? Tu n'aurais pas dû le faire, répondit-il.

_ Je crois que tu m'as convaincue. Tu n'es pas un con finalement.

_ Ravi de te l'entendre dire.

Edward s'avança pour entrer dans l'appartement et referma la porte derrière lui. Il repoussa mes cheveux et m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

A bout de souffle, nos lèvres se séparèrent et il se déplaça vers mon cou. Je frissonnais à son toucher, et je pouvais sentir son sourire contre ma peau tandis que ses baisers remontaient jusqu'à mon oreille.

Il prit mon lobe doucement entre ses dents et je sifflai de plaisir. Ses lèvres retournèrent dans mon cou, descendirent vers ma gorge et puis vers mes clavicules. Lorsqu'il atteint le bord de ma robe, il remonta et embrassa chacune de mes paupières fermées, mon nez avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus. Je répondis avec ferveur à son baiser et entourai mes bras autour de son cou. Il me serra fermement contre lui.

Bien qu'étant dans un autre monde, ne ressentant plus que les caresses d'Edward, je me rendis compte qu'il me portait jusqu'à ma chambre. Il me posa sur mon lit avant que je ne commence à lui arracher les vêtements. Mes baisers se déplacèrent vers sa gorge, son torse tandis que mes doigts se débattaient pour déboutonner sa chemise. Il se redressa pour s'en débarrasser avant de revenir sur moi.

Edward m'embrassa amoureusement et sauvagement à la fois. Ses baisers se déplacèrent vers mon cou, ma poitrine et pour revenir sur mes lèvres. Je nous fis basculer et fis glisser mes mains sur son ventre, tout en embrassant son torse et le mordant gentiment.

Ses mains fortes commencèrent à défaire ma robe et je laissai volontiers faire. Je m'attaquais ensuite à son jean, me débattant à nouveau avec les boutons et en le retirant à la hâte. Edward rit face à mon empressement et m'attira à nouveau sur lui pour m'embrasser doucement.

Les mains d'Edward glissèrent le long de mon dos, me faisant frissonner, et il se débarrassa rapidement de mon soutien-gorge. Son attention se tourna vers ma poitrine. Il nous fit à nouveau basculer avant de prendre un de mes mamelons dans sa bouche et l'autre dans sa main, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Ce fut ensuite au tour de mon shorty de nous quitter et dès que j'en fus débarrassée, il plongea un doigt en moi.

Je gémis à nouveau, plus fort, et un autre doigt rejoignit le premier tandis qu'il continuait à torturer mes seins. Je me sentis me rapprocher de plus en plus de la jouissance, ma respiration était saccadée et mon corps tremblait. Le pouce d'Edward massa mon clitoris et ce fut ma fin. Un orgasme fulgurant me frappa et je criai le nom d'Edward.

Je pris à peine le temps de reprendre mes esprits que j'essayais déjà de retirer le boxer d'Edward tandis qu'il m'embrassait. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent, il semblait hésiter.

_ Edward ?

_ Bella…, dit-il, cherchant ses mots. Je sais que je dois te donner l'impression que je veux uniquement coucher avec toi et que tu dois penser que je ne suis qu'un pervers, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai vraiment envie de construire quelque chose avec toi…

Je passais ma main sur sa joue avant de la glisser dans ses cheveux, je lui souris tendrement. Puis sans aucun autre mot, Edward me pénétra. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson. J'aurais pu rester comme ça pour toujours, mais Edward se retira presque complètement de moi pour revenir à nouveau. Mes ongles se plantèrent dans son dos à la sensation que cela me procurait, je rejetai ma tête en arrière tandis qu'Edward continuait ses va et vient en moi.

Mon ventre commença à se tordre, et ma respiration devint de plus en plus erratique, et je savais que j'étais proche. Je pouvais sentir que c'était aussi le cas d'Edward.

_ Bella, gémit-il. Viens pour moi, Bella.

Son pouce traça des cercles sur mon clitoris, et je criai son nom tandis que nous jouissions ensemble.

Edward s'écroula sur moi avant de rouler sur le côté et de m'attirer vers lui pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je m'endormais.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello, hello !_

_Oui, c'est bien moi, ne soyez pas surprise ! Comme je le disais dans le chapitre précédent, je consacre exclusivement à cette histoire pour la mettre à jour plus souvent ! Alors me voilà =)_

_Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec celui-ci !_

_Un grand merci à** : sarinette60, Bellaandedwardamour, Linou2701, maielle malone, aelita48, Bichou85, elo-didie, Elodie Breuse, Triskelle sparrow, Nane2Bru, IsabelleMasenCullen, diana, Bellardtwilight, Jackye, Mel031, Annouk, Soraya2710, VenusCapri, Virginie-de-TN, Liline57, Krine69, Grazie, Evelyne-raconte, doudounord, ulkan13, Vivibatta, Habswife, Galswinthe, Mackayla Lane, birginie, twilight-I-love-you, callice, veronika crepuscule, Titie, ousna, erika shoval, pounine, oliveronica cullen massen, Claire91, lena -lna933-, hp-drago, lia3011, Phika17 & Xukette.**_

_Vos reviews me font énormément plaisir ! _

_Aussi, avant de vous laisser tranquille, je voudrais juste passer un petit message :_

_**Nell Davis**__, __**Mackayla Lane**__ et __**moi-même **__nous lançons dans l'écriture d'une fiction toutes les 3, elle s'appelle « __**Les Sœurs Swan **__»._

_N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'œil et à nous dire ce que vous en pensez, ça nous ferait énormément plaisir !_

_Vous trouverez notre histoire sur notre profil : __**Nelly-ECA-Mack - **__dont vous trouverez le lien dans ma liste d'auteurs favoris. _

_Je compte sur vous ! ;)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

_Enjoy ! ;)_

**Bella POV**

Je fus doucement réveillée par la lumière du jour qui filtrait par ma fenêtre. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux avant qu'ils ne s'ouvrent totalement.

Je soupirai de bien-être et m'étirai paresseusement avant de rouler sur le dos. Ma main partit instinctivement en vadrouille, de l'autre côté de mon lit. Dont la place était froide et vide.

Je tournai la tête et vis que le lit était bel et bien vide. Je me redressai vivement, repoussai ma couette et sortis du lit.

Je n'y crois pas ! Ne me dites pas qu'il a recommencé ? Et tout ce qu'on s'était dit hier soir alors, ce n'était que des paroles en l'air ?

J'attrapai rageusement un t-shirt dans ma commode et l'enfilai à la hâte. Je peux vous assurer qu'Edward allait m'entendre et que moi, j'allais avoir droit à une bonne leçon de morale de la part d'Alice, qui n'allait sûrement pas se gêner pour me sortir son fameux « je t'avais prévenu ».

Rien que pour éviter ça, je lui dirais que tout s'est merveilleusement bien passé entre Edward et moi, et qu'il n'a pas fui comme un voleur.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte de ma chambre et l'ouvris violemment.

Je tombai nez à nez avec un Edward tout sourire, habillé et un plateau à la main. Son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt lorsqu'il vit l'expression de mon visage.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ T'es encore là, toi ? Fut la seule chose qui sortit de ma bouche.

A vrai dire, il n'aurait pas dû être là. J'aurais dû aller chercher mon téléphone et l'appeler pour lui taper une crise, parce qu'il avait de nouveau disparu. Il n'aurait pas dû être planté devant ma chambre avec notre petit-déjeuner servi sur un plateau.

Mais bon, si on pouvait éviter une crise de bon matin - même une deuxième, celle d'Alice, qui n'aurait pas tardé si elle avait été au courant - je m'en porterais tout aussi bien. Il n'est pas parti et j'en étais heureuse, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

_ Quel accueil chaleureux, me répondit-il. Si tu veux, je peux prendre mes affaires et m'en aller.

_ Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Repris-je. Justement, je croyais que tu t'étais déjà enfui…

Je m'approchai de lui et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

_ Bonjour ! Lui lançai-je joyeusement.

_ Ah, je préfère ça ! Dit-il en se penchant vers moi pour déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Bonjour.

Je me poussai pour laisser Edward entrer dans la chambre et il alla poser le plateau sur le lit. Il s'installa et tapota la place à côté de la sienne, me faisant signe de me joindre à lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé de bon ? Demandai-je en prenant place près de lui.

_ Café pour moi et thé pour toi, fruits et pancakes.

_ Mmh, merci, gémis-je tandis qu'il me tendait un morceau de pomme.

Je grignotai encore un peu de pomme et de banane avant de prendre ma tasse de thé et de me reculer.

_ C'est tout ce que tu manges ? Me demanda Edward.

_ Peu importe ce que je mange, je vais aller le vomir dans moins d'une heure de toute façon.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison, il faut que tu te nourrisses mieux que ça. Tu n'es plus toute seule maintenant. Tiens, prends un peu de pancake.

_ Oui, docteur !

Je me saisis du pancake qu'il me tendait.

_ Mmh, ils sont très bons, le complimentai-je.

_ J'ai pris la préparation tout prête qui était dans ton placard, j'ai juste rajouté du lait.

_ Et bien figure-toi que même comme ça je trouve le moyen de les rater. Je suis un cas désespéré.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, tu te rattrapes dans bien d'autres choses, dit-il d'une voix charmeuse, un sourcil arqué et un sourire en coin.

Je me penchai vers lui et l'embrassai rapidement sur les lèvres.

_ Pervers, soufflai-je.

Edward rit et retira le plateau du lit pour le poser au sol. J'en profitai pour me faufiler sous ma couette.

_ Allonge-toi encore un peu à côté de moi, lui demandai-je.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de se glisser sous la couette et de m'attirer contre lui.

_ Je ne vais pas trop tarder, il faut que je passer chez moi avant d'aller à l'hôpital.

J'acquiesçai et me rapprochai davantage de lui, enfouissant mon visage au creux de son cou.

_ Au fait, notre rendez-vous de ce soir tient toujours ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Bien sûr.

_ On restera ici, je te préparerais un bon dîner, dit-il.

_ D'accord.

Je sentis la main d'Edward se faufiler sous mon t-shirt et me caresser le dos, me faisant frissonner. Nous restâmes dans cette position je ne sais combien de temps, jusqu'à ce que je le sente commencer à s'éloigner de moi.

_ Je vais y aller, dit-il.

J'acquiesçai et l'embrassai dans le cou avant de rouler sur le dos. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa doucement. Sa main glissa sur mon ventre qu'il caressa tendrement.

_ Passez une bonne journée, tous les deux, dit-il.

Lorsqu'il fût parti, je me dépêchai d'appeler Alice. Même si je savais qu'elle ne portait pas Edward dans son cœur, il fallait que je lui parle. Après tout, c'était mon amie, je n'avais qu'elle à qui me confier.

Avant que je ne puisse composer son numéro, on frappa à la porte. Alice.

_ Tu viens juste de rater Edward, lui dis-je.

_ Oh, mince alors ! Railla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas grave, je crois que je m'en remettrais…

_ Alice ! Arrête un peu, tu veux ? J'aimerais que la prochaine fois que tu le verras - et je suis sûre que vous serez amenés à vous recroiser très souvent - tu fasses preuve d'un peu plus de gentillesse !

_ Oui, bon, ça va ! Grommela-t-elle. Alors raconte, cette soirée ?

Je lui racontais tout dans les moindres détails, notre dîner, notre discussion et notre fin de soirée - que j'ai beaucoup moins détaillé. Elle semblait toujours perplexe, mais elle m'avait promis que dorénavant, elle se montrerait plus gentille. C'était tout ce qui m'importait.

**oOOo **

C'est ainsi que les semaines suivantes se déroulèrent. Edward passait le plus clair de son temps chez moi. Il venait le soir après son service et repartait le lendemain matin. C'était presque comme si nous vivions ensemble. Et je dois dire que c'est une chose à laquelle je m'habituais très bien.

J'étais littéralement sur un petit nuage. Un soir, j'avais même invité Alice et Jasper à la maison et nous avions dîné tous les quatre ensemble. Jasper et Edward s'entendaient plutôt bien. Avec Alice, c'était une autre paire de manches, ils n'étaient pas devenus les meilleurs amis du monde mais en tout cas, elle ne faisait aucune remarque déplacée.

De mon côté, j'avais commencé à travailler à la maison de repos et ça me faisait du bien. Sortir, rencontrer des gens, m'occuper des patients, leur faire la conversation. C'était vraiment agréable de voir que même si on ne pouvait rien faire pour accélérer leur guérison, on pouvait égayer leur journée rien qu'en passant un peu de temps à discuter avec eux. Ça me donnait l'impression d'être utile.

Edward s'inquiétait pour moi, il disait que je ne devrais pas travailler alors que j'étais enceinte. Mais j'avais fini par le convaincre que je n'étais qu'à mon deuxième mois de grossesse et que je ne faisais rien de bien sorcier à la maison de repos, à part rendre visite aux patients. Et puis de toute façon, j'avais un gynécologue à domicile qui prenait très bien soin de moi alors il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

**oOOo**

Pour l'anniversaire d'Alice, j'avais entraîné Edward avec moi au centre commercial pour lui acheter son cadeau.

Nous en avions profité pour déjeuner en amoureux dans un petit restaurant avant de nous attaquer aux boutiques.

Edward profita du moment où je errais dans les allées d'une boutique de lingerie pour s'éclipser. Lorsqu'il me rejoignit à la sortie de la boutique, il me tendit une boite.

_ C'est un petit cadeau pour Alice et toi, me dit-il.

C'était un coffret cadeau, une journée dans un spa pour 2 personnes. Il avait vraiment tapé dans le mille. Je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai tendrement.

_ Alors là, c'est sûr qu'Alice va t'adorer ! Ris-je. Merci.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa à son tour. Soudain, je sentis comme une présence près de nous. J'ouvris les yeux et vis par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward qu'un homme nous fixait, le visage déformé par la colère.

Je m'éloignai vivement d'Edward et lui fis signe de regarder derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se tourna, je le sentis se raidir.

Apparemment, ils se connaissaient, mais Edward ne disait rien. Je tentai de m'avancer près de lui mais Edward tendit le bras pour me faire rester derrière lui.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, Edward et l'inconnu se défiait du regard sans rien dire.

_ Edward ? Murmurai-je.

Juste à ce moment-là, l'inconnu parla enfin.

_ Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Lança-t-il. On te faisait pourtant confiance ! On pensait que tu étais quelqu'un de bien !

L'homme faisait de grands gestes et s'avançait vers nous. Edward me gardait fermement contre lui et nous faisait reculer doucement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward et le regard de l'inconnu se dirigea vers moi, il sembla s'adoucir et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. L'incompréhension devait se lire sur mon visage.

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu avais prêté serment ! Tu t'es bien foutu de nous…, ajouta l'homme.

C'était quoi ce cirque ? Qu'est-ce qu'Edward avait bien pu faire pour mettre cet homme dans cet état ? J'aurais voulu réagir, dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Et si même Edward ne réagissait pas, qu'est-ce que moi j'allais dire ?

Soudainement, Edward se retourna et me saisit par le bras.

_ On s'en va, dit-il.

Je pus à peine prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait qu'Edward m'entraînait déjà derrière lui. J'eus tout juste le temps de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'homme qui était resté planté à sa place.

Je finis par me défaire de la poigne d'Edward et m'arrêtai. Edward s'arrêta à son tour et se tourna vers moi.

_ C'était quoi ça ? Demandai-je, en faisant signe vers l'homme que nous avions laissé loin derrière nous.

_ Bella, on s'en va ! Répéta-t-il.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et reprit son chemin. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Nous sortîmes du centre commercial et rejoignîmes la voiture d'Edward. Il s'installa sans un mot et démarra. Je l'imitai sans rien dire.

Nous quittâmes le parking sur les chapeaux de roue. Je tournai la tête vers Edward, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Qu'il m'explique. J'étais complètement perdue.

Mais Edward ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il restait le regard rivé droit devant lui. Ses mains étaient crispées sur son volant.

Son visage était lui aussi déformé par la colère. Mais pas seulement. Il y avait autre chose, je ne savais pas si c'était de la tristesse ou de la douleur. Je ne préférais pas insister pour l'instant.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à mon appartement, je ne pus m'empêcher de me creuser les méninges. Qui pouvait bien être cet homme ? Qui était-il pour Edward ? Que s'est-il passé entre eux ?

Était-ce en rapport avec sa famille ? Avec son travail ? Et si cet homme était un proche d'une patiente ? A qui il était arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

Peut-être qu'il en veut à Edward de ne pas avoir sauvé cette personne ? En même temps, avec son travail, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une femme. Et si la patiente n'avait pas survécu à…à…je ne sais pas moi, un accouchement ? Ou si c'était le bébé qui n'avait pas survécu ?

Soudain, j'eus un élan de tristesse pour Edward. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Je savais qui si une de ces patientes était en danger de mort, il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour la sauver ! Les gens ne pouvaient pas l'accuser d'une chose dont il n'était pas responsable.

J'aimerais tellement qu'il se confie à moi. Qu'il me dise ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Mais ça ne devait pas être facile de parler d'une chose comme celle-là. Surtout si à chaque coin de rue on croise une personne qui vous rappelle ce qui s'est passé et qui vous accuse d'en être responsable.

Je soupirai et mis fin à tous mes scénarios. Je tournai la tête vers Edward et posai ma main sur son bras.

_ Je te comprends, lui soufflai-je.

Edward tourna vivement la tête vers moi et je vis la peur traverser ses yeux. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils avant de lui sourire et il se détendit quelque peu. Puis je tournai la tête vers ma fenêtre et soupirai. Edward Cullen restera toujours une source de mystère pour moi.


	11. Chapter 11

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Je vois que l'homme inconnu qui a déboulé dans le chapitre précédent vous a toutes perturbé. Vous me direz, c'était le but !_

_Je sais que vous vous demandez toutes qui ça peut bien être, d'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup aimé toutes vos hypothèses au sujet de cet homme, qu'elles soient plus ou moins proches de la vérité. Certaines d'entre vous ont une imagination débordante ! ^^_

_Malheureusement, nous n'auront pas la réponse dans ce chapitre MAIS ça ne saurait tarder ! (traduction : ça sera dans le chapitre suivant ! ^^) Profitons simplement d'un petit moment d'accalmie avant que la tempête ne revienne…_

_D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour remercier du fond du cœur mes adorables revieweuses : __**elo-didie, Jackye, bichou85, Puky, kinoum, JessieRobSten, ousna, pierard85, elodie53, soraya2107, larsand, bellardtwilight, mathildeD, Stella82, mathildecullen19, CoeurdeGael, Habswifes, aelita48, Annouk, Virginie-de-TN, Twilight-poison, mel031, Evelyne-raconte, Krine69, Titie, pounine, sarinette60, lyli13, Robangel, Triskelle sparrow, write-by, veronika crepuscule, Vivibatta, Grazie, Linou2701, ulkan13, doudounord, lia3011, VenusCapri, erika shoval, phika17, IdylleTentation, angelique94, calimero59, Mackayla Lane, CaroOThePriinCess, annso601, hp-drago, chriwyatt, joannie28, alicia38**__, __**Nell Davis & helimoen **__! _

_Et encore une fois, avant de vous laisser, je refais un petit coup de pub pour ma nouvelle fiction que j'écris en collaboration avec __**Mackayla Lane**__ et __**Nell Davis**__ : __**Les Sœurs Swan**__, que vous trouverez sur notre profil commun (dans ma liste d'auteur favoris) : __**Nelly-ECA-Mack. **__Nous en sommes à notre 3__ème__ chapitre._

_Je remercie les personnes qui sont allé y jeter un coup d'œil après avoir lu mon message dans le chapitre précédent. Pour les autres, on vous attend ! =)_

_Au passage, __**Nell Davis**__ participe au concours « I love you for…a long time » de __**Demetri's Wife**__, si vous allez y jeter n'oubliez pas de l'encourager. Ainsi que les autres participantes, bien sûr !_

_Aussi, un grand merci à __**Melacullen**__ pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

_Bon après ce petit quart d'heure pub, je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cette fameuse confrontation au centre commercial. Je n'avais toujours eu aucune explication à ce sujet, d'ailleurs.

Edward ne m'en avait pas reparlé. J'avais bien essayé de remettre le sujet sur le tapis, mais Edward se renfrognait aussitôt. Alors j'avais décidé de laisser couler.

Je ne voulais pas insister. Je voulais qu'Edward vienne m'en parler par lui-même, quand il serait prêt. Même si je n'étais pas sûr que ça arrive un jour.

Mais tout se passait tellement bien entre nous que je ne voulais pas tout gâcher en insistant pour parler de sujets qui visiblement étaient sensibles pour Edward.

Je décidais qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, tout le monde a un passé et par conséquent, les secrets qui vont avec. Nous avions encore du temps devant nous pour nous dévoiler nos secrets.

Donc, comme je le disais, malgré les petits mystères qui planaient toujours au-dessus d'Edward, tout était parfait. J'avais oublié ce petit incident et je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à profiter des moments que nous passions ensemble.

Nous étions presque devenus inséparables. A vrai dire, les seuls moments où nous étions séparés, c'était lorsque que nous étions sur nos lieux de travails respectifs. Sinon, Edward était toujours chez moi. Les soirs et les week-ends, nous les passions toujours ensemble.

Tellement que je voyais de moins en moins Alice. Mais vous la connaissez, elle trouve toujours le moyen de faire sentir sa présence. Même quand elle n'était pas là physiquement, elle était quand même là.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Alice, aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire. Je l'avais appelé ce matin pour le lui souhaiter et elle m'avait dit que ce soir, Jasper, Edward, elle et moi irions dîner au restaurant pour l'occasion.

Vous voyez comme tout s'arrange ? Même Edward était invité !

Non, je plaisante, techniquement Alice n'avait pas invité Edward. Et je suis même sûre que si elle avait pu, elle m'aurait demandé de ne pas le faire venir. Mais elle savait très bien que si je venais, Edward venait aussi. C'était une condition non-négociable. Puis je suis sûre que quand elle verra le cadeau qu'Edward nous offre, elle changera très vite d'opinion à son égard.

Une fois mon service à la maison de repos terminé, je rentrais directement chez moi pour me préparer en attendant qu'Edward rentre lui aussi. Nous devions rejoindre Alice et Jasper au restaurant pour 20 heures.

Edward n'arriverait que dans une demi-heure, j'en profitai alors pour prendre une douche et commencer à me préparer.

Juste au moment où je sortais de la cabine de douche, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. J'enroulai une serviette autour de moi et courrai jusqu'à l'entrée.

_ Bonsoir ! Dis-je joyeusement en ouvrant la porte à Edward.

Il me gratifia de son magnifique sourire en coin et entra. Il posa ses affaires avant de se tourner vers moi et de me prendre dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa tendrement.

_ Bonsoir, finit-il par répondre.

Une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à mon cou et repoussa mes cheveux mouillés derrière mon épaule. Puis il se pencha et fit glisser sa langue de ma clavicule jusqu'à mon oreille, prenant au passage les gouttes d'eau qui avaient coulé de mes cheveux.

Il mordilla légèrement mon lobe d'oreille avant de murmurer :

_ Tu devrais plus souvent m'accueillir dans cette tenue, j'aime beaucoup. On pourrait même se passer de la serviette, elle est de trop, souffla-t-il en tirant dessus.

Je rattrapai la serviette juste à temps pour ne pas me retrouver toute nue.

_ J'y penserais ! Répondis-je en le repoussant légèrement et en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

J'eus à peine le temps de faire quelque pas que les bras d'Edward encerclèrent ma taille.

_ Où est-ce que tu t'enfuis comme ça ? J'en ai pas fini avec toi, dit-il en parsemant mon cou de doux baisers.

Je me laissai quelques secondes aller dans ses bras, profitant de ses douces caresses.

_ Alice et Jasper nous attendent dans 30 minutes, lui rappelai-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

Edward rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant.

_ J'ai complètement oublié, soupira-t-il. Je m'étais imaginé une toute autre soirée !

Je l'embrassai sur la joue avant de me défaire de ses bras.

_ Une autre fois peut-être, ris-je sachant exactement ce qu'il espérait faire ce soir.

Je m'éloignai en direction de la salle de bain, Edward à ma suite.

_ Ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, souffla-t-il. Interdiction de dormir ce soir tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu ce que je veux.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et lui souris.

_ J'ai hâte de voir ça, répondis-je.

Soudainement, Edward me plaqua contre le mur du couloir et m'embrassa fougueusement. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure avant de glisser dans ma bouche et rejoindre la mienne. Son corps était plaqué contre le mien et nous nous frottions légèrement l'un contre l'autre.

La seconde suivante, Edward s'était éloigné de moi et m'avait laissé toute haletante contre le mur.

_ Un petit avant-goût de ce qui t'attend ce soir, lança Edward avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain.

Je soupirai à moitié d'aise, à moitié de frustration avant de me diriger vers ma chambre. J'enfilai une robe noire et relevai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval avant de me maquiller légèrement.

Edward revint à ce moment-là, une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches. Il m'embrassa rapidement et enfila rapidement une chemise et jean qu'il avait choisi parmi les vêtements qu'il avait laissé chez moi.

Une fois prêts, nous nous rendîmes au restaurant avec la voiture d'Edward. Alice et Jasper nous y attendaient déjà.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tout le monde riait et c'était tout simplement génial. J'étais en compagnie de mes deux meilleurs amis ainsi que de mon petit-ami et nous passions une merveilleuse soirée. Je ne pouvais pas être mieux entourée.

La fin du repas fût encore meilleure, lorsque nous offrîmes nos cadeaux à Alice. Comme je l'avais prédit, elle avait adoré le cadeau d'Edward et lui avait littéralement sauté dans les bras.

Ensuite, Alice nous entraîna dans un bar pour terminer la soirée. L'ambiance était plutôt bonne, le lieu était cosy et chaleureux. Nous nous installâmes autour d'une table, sirotant nos boissons et profitant de la musique en fond.

Alice me tira, malgré mes protestations, sur la petite piste de danse. Jasper et Edward nous rejoignirent rapidement. Alice finit même par aller danser avec Edward tandis que moi je dansais avec Jasper. C'était dire à quel point la bonne humeur était au beau fixe.

Après quelques heures, nous finîmes par nous quitter. Mais apparemment, la soirée n'était pas terminée pour Alice et Jasper. Pendant un instant je me demandais pourquoi ils étaient soudainement si excités à l'idée de rentrer chez eux. Puis je compris qu'il valait mieux que je reste dans l'ignorance.

Edward et moi regagnâmes rapidement mon appartement. Je déposai mes affaires sur la table basse avant de m'affaler sur le canapé. Je secouai mollement mes pieds en espérant que mes escarpins se retirent tout seul, puis j'étendis mes jambes en soupirant de bien-être.

Edward alluma la télévision et vint prendre place près de moi. Il déplaça mes jambes pour s'asseoir avant de les poser sur ses genoux.

Je sentis ses mains glisser sur mes mollets, jusqu'à mes chevilles, avant de remonter. Je soupirai à nouveau et fermai mes paupières qui commençaient vraiment à devenir très lourdes.

Je les rouvris immédiatement lorsque je sentis les doigts d'Edward se faufiler sous ma robe. Je tombai sur ses yeux verts pétillants et son petit sourire en coin. Comment voulez-vous résister à ça ?

Je souris à mon tour et me redressai. Edward m'attira à lui et je plaçai mes genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui.

Il m'entoura de ses bras et je me blottis contre son torse, posant ma tête au creux de son cou où je commençais à déposer de tendres baisers. Je remontai jusqu'à son oreille avant de continuer ma progression le long de sa mâchoire.

Edward fit glisser ses mains le long de mon dos et de mes côtes, avant de prendre finir leur course sur mes hanches. Il tourna ensuite légèrement la tête pour capturer mes lèvres. Il m'embrassa d'abord chastement avant d'approfondir notre baiser.

Je faufilai mes deux mains entre nous et commençai à déboutonner la chemise d'Edward. Il en fit de même en remontant ses mains dans mon dos pour abaisser la fermeture Eclair. La seconde suivante, ma robe se trouva au sol, rapidement suivie par la chemise d'Edward.

Je me blottis de nouveau contre Edward, me délectant de la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne. Ce fût ensuite au tour de mon soutien gorge de disparaître.

Tandis que je m'affairai à déboutonner son jean, Edward déposait une myriade de baisers au creux de mon cou, puis il traça une trainée humide avec le bout de sa langue, jusqu'au creux de mes seins. Il prit une de mes pointes durcies entre ses lèvres, tandis qu'une de ses mains massait doucement mon autre sein. Je gémis de bien-être.

Une fois débarrassée de la chemise, je fis remonter mes mains que je glissai dans les cheveux d'Edward pour lui faire relever la tête et capturer ses lèvres.

Tandis que nous continuions à nous embrasser, Edward me serra davantage contre lui et je commençai à bouger lentement mon bassin contre le sien, nous arrachant à tous les deux un soupir et un gémissement.

Edward releva son bassin et j'en profitai pour abaisser son jean et son boxer en même temps. J'enroulai mes doigts autour de son sexe durci et fis quelques va-et-vient. Edward gémit et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, contre le dossier du canapé. J'en profitai pour enfouir mon visage au creux de son cou que je torturai en le léchant et le mordillant légèrement.

Puis Edward tira sur les deux petits nœuds sur le côté qui maintenaient mon string en place.

_ C'est vraiment pratique ces petits trucs-là, commenta-t-il.

Il posa ensuite ses mains sur mes hanches et me positionna au-dessus de son sexe avant de me pénétrer lentement. Nous lâchâmes tous les deux un soupir lorsqu'il fût entièrement en moi.

Je commençai à onduler lentement du bassin tandis qu'Edward soulevait son bassin pour imiter chacun de mes mouvements.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il enroulait les siens autour de ma taille pour me serrer fermement contre lui. Nous fîmes l'amour lentement et tendrement jusqu'à ce que le plaisir nous emporte.

_ Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.


	12. Chapter 12

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Avant toute chose, je voudrais répondre à quelques questions qui ont été posées dans les reviews qui pourraient peut-être en intéresser d'autres, qui sait ! :_

_**Camila13015**__ : Je reprends ma fiction « Who wants to marry Edward Cullen ? » dès que j'aurais terminé cette fiction. Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder !_

_**Evelyne-raconte**__ : Oui, je ne le précise pas à chaque fois mais le ventre de Bella commence à très bien se voir. Elle en est à son 4__ème__ mois. _

_**Hera09**__ : En ce qui concerne leur âge, Edward à 33 ans et Bella en a 28. _

_**Ulkan13**__ : Vous aurez le droit à des révélations sur Edward très bientôt ! Et en ce qui concerne les échographies, je ne le précise pas non parce que je ne parle pas forcément de chaque échographie que Bella passe mais Edward est toujours présent. _

_**Jackye**__ : Moi aussi j'ai une question pour toi : est-ce que tu es médium ? Dans chacune de tes reviews, c'était comme si tu anticipais tout ce qui allait se passer dans les chapitres suivants. S'il vous plait, ne lisez jamais les reviews de Jackye, elle dévoile toute mon histoire ! =) Tu verras que dans ce chapitre, Bella s'est posé exactement la même question que toi !_

_Je tiens évidemment à toutes vous remercier pour vos superbes reviews ! J'ai vu que certaines attendaient ce chapitre avec beaucoup d'impatience alors j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas !_

_Un grand merci aussi à __**Melacullen**__, ma merveilleuse bêta !_

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à très bientôt !_

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Bella POV **

Je fus réveillée par de douces caresses dans mes cheveux. Puis par de douces lèvres qui se promenaient sur mon épaule avant de remonter vers mon cou. Mon corps tout entier frissonna.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et souris à Edward qui me fixait intensément de ses magnifiques yeux verts. Immédiatement, des images de la soirée d'hier me revinrent en tête. Mon cœur se mit à battre légèrement plus vite en repensant aux mots qu'Edward avait prononcés.

Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas hésité une seule seconde avant de lui répondre que moi aussi je l'aimais. Mais c'était la première fois que nous nous disions ces choses-là.

Non pas que je doutais des sentiments à mon égard, ni des miens envers lui, mais dire ces mots à voix haute et entendre l'autre personne vous les dire était complètement différent. C'était un sentiment incroyable. Surtout la première fois.

_ Bonjour, soufflai-je.

_ Bonjour, mon ange.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et la caressa tendrement. Je posai ma main par-dessus la sienne et entrelaçai nos doigts.

_ Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Demandai-je.

_ Assez longtemps pour préparer le petit-déjeuner et revenir te regarder dormir, répondit-il.

Je roulais sur le dos et attirai Edward vers moi. Il posa sa tête sur ma poitrine et entoura ma taille de son bras, tandis que je caressai des cheveux d'une main et son dos de l'autre.

_ Il ne faudrait pas trop tarder à se lever sinon on va être en retard, dit-il.

J'acquiesçai mais ne bougeai pas. Je restai à jouer distraitement avec les cheveux d'Edward pendant un moment, lorsqu'une idée me vint.

_ Edward ?

_ Mmh ?

_ Pourquoi on ne va jamais chez toi ? Demandai-je de but en blanc.

_ Quoi ? Dit-il en relevant son visage.

_ Tu ne m'as jamais emmenée chez toi, répétai-je. Je ne sais même pas où tu habites. Ça fait un petit moment qu'on se fréquente maintenant et je n'ai jamais mis un seul pied chez toi. Tu es toujours chez moi.

_ Ça te dérange que je vienne chez toi aussi souvent ? Demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet.

_ Non ! M'enquis-je. Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire. Bien au contraire ! C'est juste que j'aimerais bien un peu voir où est-ce que tu habites. Mais si ça te pose un problème, oublie ce que je viens de te dire.

Edward se redressa sur ses avant-bras et m'embrassa tendrement.

_ Non, ça ne pose aucun problème. Je suis désolé, c'est moi qui aurais dû y penser. C'est juste que je suis bien ici avec toi.

Je lui souris et répondis à son baiser.

_ Que dirais-tu de ce soir ? Me proposa Edward. Tu passeras ici prendre quelques affaires et je viendrais te chercher quand j'aurais fini mon service. Je te préparerais un bon dîner et tu passeras la nuit avec moi. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

_ J'en dis que c'est un programme très tentant, répondis-je.

_ Dans ce cas, c'est parfait.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir du lit.

_ Allez, debout marmotte. Il est l'heure d'aller bosser.

Comme tous les matins, Edward et moi prîmes notre petit-déjeuner tous les deux avant d'aller nous préparer pour sortir. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à ma voiture et m'embrassa passionnément avant de se diriger vers la sienne.

Aujourd'hui, durant tout mon service j'étais d'humeur très joyeuse. Même à la limite de la surexcitation.

Mais entre les « je t'aime » que nous nous étions échangé et le fait que j'allais enfin chez Edward ce soir, j'avais l'impression que notre relation prenait un nouveau tournant. Nous avancions vraiment.

J'avais tellement de bonne humeur à partager que je restais discuter pendant presque une heure entière avec chacun des patients auxquels je rendais visite.

Je me retrouvais même à parler avec une pauvre femme qui était dans le coma. Mais j'étais persuadée que même si elle n'était vraiment pas avec moi, elle pouvait m'entendre.

Pendant que j'étudiais son dossier et vérifiai si tout était normal, je lui racontais à quel point j'étais heureuse d'avoir rencontré une personne telle qu'Edward. En quittant la chambre de la patiente, j'eus un pincement au cœur en me demandant si quelqu'un l'attendait, si elle avait été aussi heureuse que moi auprès d'une personne qu'elle aimait, avant de se retrouver dans son état actuel.

Je profitai de ma pause pour me renseigner auprès d'infirmières qui travaillaient à la maison de repos depuis plus longtemps. Je leur demandais si quelqu'un venait rendre visite à cette patiente du 3ème étage. Elles me racontèrent que durant la première année de son admission ici, la patiente recevait les visites quotidiennes de ses parents, de ses frères et sœurs et de son mari.

Mais au fil des années, la fréquence de leurs visites avait diminué. Ils ne venaient que de façon irrégulière et le mari de la patiente ne venait plus du tout ces derniers temps. J'eus un pincement au cœur en entendant cela. C'était comme s'ils l'avaient tous abandonnée.

A partir d'aujourd'hui, je mettais un point d'honneur à aller rendre visite à cette pauvre femme quotidiennement, même si ce n'était seulement que pendant quelques minutes. Juste histoire qu'elle sente une présence près d'elle.

Cette histoire m'avait quelque peu attristée et diminué ma bonne humeur. Mais en voyant qu'il était l'heure pour moi de rentrer chez moi, je repris aussitôt du poil de la bête. La perspective de passer la soirée et la nuit chez Edward me remit d'aplomb.

Je rentrai rapidement chez moi et préparai quelques affaires avant de prendre une bonne douche. Une fois prête, je m'installai sur mon canapé devant la télévision en attendant l'arrivée d'Edward. Entre temps, Alice m'avait appelé pour me dire une énième fois de remercier Edward et qu'il fallait absolument qu'on se trouve rapidement un jour pour profiter de notre cadeau.

A 19 heures tapantes, Edward frappa à ma porte. Après un long baiser torride et passionné, nous prîmes nos affaires et grimpâmes dans la voiture d'Edward pour nous rendre à son appartement.

Après une quinzaine de minutes de trajet, Edward se gara devant un immense immeuble. Je commençais à comprendre dans quel genre d'appartement il devait vivre. Nous étions un petit peu à l'écart de la ville. Je n'étais jamais venue par ici mais j'avais tout de suite compris que ce n'était pas le petit peuple qui vivait ici.

Je descendis de la voiture et observai les alentours. Edward prit nos affaires avant de me rejoindre et me prendre par la main pour me guider à l'intérieur de son immeuble. Rien à voir avec le mien.

Nous entrâmes dans la cabine d'ascenseur et Edward appuya sur le 30ème étage. Une fois arrivés, Edward me guida tout au bout du long couloir qui menait à la porte de son appartement.

Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et se poussa pour me laisser entrer.

_ Bienvenue chez moi, dit-il un petit sourire en coin.

J'entrai doucement et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de l'appartement. Waouh.

L'entrée où nous nous trouvions menait à un immense salon avec un coin salle à manger. Juste à côté se trouvait la cuisine qui n'était séparée du salon uniquement par un comptoir devant lequel se trouvaient trois chaises hautes.

Ce qui attira immédiatement mon attention fût l'immense baie vitrée qui longeait toute la pièce et qui donnait vue sur la forêt dense qui entourait la ville de Forks.

_ Et tu essayes de me faire croire que tu fuis ce palace pour venir te fourrer dans mon petit trou de souris et que tu t'y sens bien ? Dis-je abasourdie.

Edward rit en secouant la tête.

_ Mon appartement a beau être grand et spacieux, il est vide et sans vie.

En effet, pour ce qui était de l'ameublement, il y avait tout juste le strict minimum pour ne pas avoir à se retrouver à manger par terre.

_ Alors que ton trou de souris comme tu dis est peut-être petit mais il est chaleureux. Et la petite souris qui y vit n'est pas mal non plus dans son genre.

Je ris et lui assenai un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule. Il m'embrassa tendrement et m'attira avec lui vers la cuisine. Il m'aida à m'installer sur une des chaises hautes.

_ Je m'occupe d'abord du dîner et ensuite je te ferais faire le tour du reste du propriétaire, même s'il ne reste plus grand-chose à voir.

J'acquiesçai et restai donc à faire la conversation à Edward tandis qu'il s'affairait sur son plan de travail qui se trouvait juste devant moi, derrière le bar. Ce qui nous permettait à Edward et à moi de nous pencher l'un vers l'autre au moins une fois toutes les dix minutes pour échanger un baiser. Ou deux. Ou trois.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien tandis que j'observai Edward manier son couteau de cuisine avec admiration.

_ T'es certain de ne pas avoir raté ta vocation ? Demandai-je.

Il releva légèrement la tête vers moi et me gratifia de ton sourire en coin.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Je sais pas, tu m'as l'air d'être un très bon cuisinier.

_ Et tu insinues par là que je suis un mauvais gynécologue et que j'aurais dû me rabattre sur la cuisine ? Rit-il.

_ Non ! M'enquis-je. Pas du tout ! C'est juste que quand je te vois faire, j'ai l'impression que tu as fait ça toute ta vie.

_ C'est ma mère qui m'a tout appris. Mais ma véritable passion c'est la médecine et c'est mon père qui me l'a transmise.

_ Ton père est médecin ? Demandai-je.

Il acquiesça. Puis sans que je m'y attende, Edward commença à me parler de sa famille et de son enfance. J'étais comme subjuguée, j'avalai la moindre de ses paroles.

Je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois qu'il me parlait de quelque chose d'aussi intime. Et je lui en étais reconnaissante. C'était comme s'il m'ouvrait enfin une des portes qui cachaient ses mystères et qu'il m'autorisait à jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se trouvait derrière.

J'appris donc que ses parents vivaient à Seattle et qu'il avait une grande sœur, la fameuse Rosalie. Elle était mariée à un certain Emmett McCarthy, un joueur de football américain, et elle était institutrice. Il me raconta qu'après le lycée il était parti étudier la médecine à Chicago et une fois son diplôme en poche il était revenu Seattle et avait trouvé un poste à l'hôpital de Forks.

Je décidai de lui en dire un peu plus sur moi. Que j'avais toujours vécu à Forks, que j'avais fais une école d'infirmière à Seattle, que je connaissais Alice et Jasper depuis toujours et qu'ils étaient ma seule famille surtout depuis la mort de mes parents il y a quelques années.

Lorsque le repas fût prêt, nous nous installâmes autour de la table. Nous dévorâmes le dîner tout en continuant à discuter. Une fois le ventre plein, nous nous affalâmes sur le canapé et allumâmes la télévision, à la recherche d'un programme potable.

Nous optâmes pour les épisodes d'Esprits criminels. Je me blottis contre Edward, la tête posé au creux de son cou tandis qu'il me caressait tendrement les cheveux.

Je dus sûrement m'endormir car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Edward éteignait la télévision et tourna la tête vers moi.

_ Je vais prendre une petite douche, me dit-il. Tu n'as qu'à prendre tes affaires et aller dans ma chambre, je te rejoindrais. Je vais faire vite.

J'acquiesçai et pris mon sac. Edward me conduisit jusqu'à la porte de chambre avant de disparaitre derrière la porte juste à côté, que je supposais donc être celle de la salle de bain.

J'entrais dans la chambre et allumai la lumière. La pièce était très spacieuse et claire, mais elle était tout aussi peu meublée que le reste de l'appartement. Un immense lit trônait au milieu de la pièce entouré de deux tables de chevet, à droite contre le mur se trouvait un grand meuble avec plusieurs tiroirs et une penderie juste à côté.

Je posai mon sac au pied du lit avant de me promener dans la pièce. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant de poursuivre ma promenade. Cette pièce était vide, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un lit et des meubles. Et il n'y avait rien non plus sur ces meubles. C'était comme si personne ne vivait ici.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la penderie d'Edward avant de me tourner vers le meuble d'à côté. C'est alors qu'une chose attira mon attention.

Sur ce meuble se trouvait une espèce de cadre rectangulaire. Le cadre était aussi noir que le meuble sur lequel il était posé. De loin, il se fondait complètement avec le meuble.

Je m'approchai doucement et relevai le cadre. Soudainement, ce fût comme si mon cœur avait cessé de battre. Le cadre faillit me glisser des mains.

Dans ce cadre se trouvait une photo. Mais pas n'importe quelle photo. On y voyait Edward, tenant dans ses bras une magnifique femme. Cette femme avait elle aussi de longs cheveux blonds mais je savais que ce n'était pas Rosalie.

La femme sur la photo portait une magnifique robe de mariée et Edward un costume noir. Ils arboraient tous les deux un magnifique sourire, ils rayonnaient.

Je fus soudainement sortie de ma torpeur en entendant l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. J'expirai fortement en me rendant compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

**Edward POV**

Je me dépêchai de sortir de la salle de bain pour rejoindre Bella. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, mais aucun signe de Bella.

_ Bella ?

Pas de réponse. Je me dirigeai vers le salon mais toujours rien. Ni aucune trace de ses affaires. Je me redirigeai vers ma chambre.

_ Bella ? Répétai-je.

En pénétrant dans ma chambre, une chose attira mon attention. C'est à ce moment-là que, horrifié, je compris ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je m'approchai du meuble où trônait le cadre photo qui, je pouvais en mettre ma main à couper, n'était pas debout tout à l'heure.

Mes yeux furent aussitôt attirés par un bout de papier qui était posé devant. Je le pris et le dépliai.

« _Et elle aussi, c'est ta sœur ? _»


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Je vous remercie infiniement pour toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent :_

**ImagineTwilight, Nane2Bru, Elodie Breuse, yoro-chan, veronika crepuscule, bichou85, Clairouille59, Virginie-de-TN, fifer, diana, bellardtwilight, LuneBlanche, Habswifes, sweetmeli, mel031, VenusCapri, lena - lna933-, calimero59, elo-didie, Triskelle sparrow, doudounord, ousna, Galswinthe, LunaEAC, sarinette60, EstL, Linou2701, Claire91, twilight0507, Jackye (**merci pour le message codé mais **Mellli** la tricheuse est allé voir ! ^^**), Mellli, Vivibatta, So-Amel, Maawie, ptitcoeurfragile, kinoum, Grazie, birginie, oliveronica cullen massen, tonie, Manoon, ulkan13, philae89, lyli13, Evelyne-raconte, jlukes, Hera09, soraya2107, Krine69, lia3011; celine68990 (**ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu toi ! ;)**), erika shoval, hp-drago, SellyCullen, CaRoOThePriinCess & eliloulou.**

_Vos messages m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Et j'ai adoré vos réactions et vos propositions ! Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus sur ce sujet, je vous laisse constaster par vous même si ce que vous pensiez est vrai avec le chapitre qui va suivre._

_Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui m'ont mise en alerte ou en favoris, en espérant que vous vous manifesterez un jour ! :)_

_Et enfin, merci à **Melacullen** pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaira et une bonne soirée !_

_Enjoy ! ;) _

**Bella POV **

Je me précipitai hors de l'appartement et courus jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois en bas, je patientai au bord de la route, priant pour qu'un taxi passe rapidement, avant qu'Edward ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit.

Dieu dût entendre mes prières car un taxi se matérialisa devant moi la seconde suivante. Je m'engouffrai dedans. Je donnai mon adresse au chauffeur et il démarra aussitôt.

Je soupirai et appuyai ma tête contre la fenêtre, tout en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé sur mes joues.

Je ne comprenais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Mais d'un côté, je me demandais si je n'aurais pas dû m'y attendre.

Depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward, j'allais de surprise en surprise. Et plus on avançait, plus elles étaient grandes. Mais celle-là, je crois que c'était la meilleure de toutes !

Comment avait-il pu me cacher une chose pareille ?

Je savais qu'il y avait une part de mystère chez cet homme mais de là, à me cacher qu'il avait une femme !

Une part de moi s'évertuait à penser qu'il y avait une explication à tout ça. Que s'il ne m'avait rien dit de tout ça, c'était parce qu'il avait une bonne raison.

Et j'espérais de tout mon cœur que cette part de moi avait raison. Il y avait forcément une explication.

Il y avait tout de même une chose dont j'étais à peu près sûre, c'était que la femme en question ne vivait pas avec Edward. Sinon cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait fait partir sa femme avant de m'inviter.

Ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi je n'avais jamais mis les pieds chez lui auparavant.

Mais ça ne collait pas. Il n'y avait aucune trace de vie dans l'appartement d'Edward. Si je n'avais pas vu Edward ouvrir la porte avec ses clés de mes propres yeux, j'aurais pu croire que même lui ne vivait dans cet appartement.

Mais alors où était cette femme ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Peut-être qu'ils avaient divorcé ? Et qu'il gardait cette photo comme seul et unique souvenir de leur mariage.

Ou peut-être l'avait-elle quitté et il ne s'était toujours pas remis ? Ce qui expliquerait qu'il ait toujours la photo et qu'elle soit renversée sur le meuble.

Je soupirai à nouveau. J'essayai de me mettre à sa place mais je ne comprenais toujours pas. Si j'avais été à sa place et que j'avais divorcé ou alors qu'on m'aurait quitté, je me serais débarrassée de toutes les choses qui m'auraient rappelé cette personne.

Surtout si j'essayais de passer à autre chose. J'aurais fait table rase du passé pour laisser place à une nouvelle personne.

Je savais bien que dans certains cas, il était difficile d'oublier tous les souvenirs et de tourner la page. Mais nous étions ensembles Edward et moi, non ? Cela voulait bien dire qu'il tournait la page ? Du moins, qu'il essayait.

Ou sinon cela voudrait dire que je n'étais qu'une simple…distraction pour lui. Mon cœur se serra à cette idée. Je ne pouvais y croire. J'étais persuadée qu'Edward tenait à moi autant que je tenais à lui.

Un bruit interrompit mes pensées. Lorsque mes idées se remirent en place, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

Je farfouillai dans mon sac et le trouvai enfin. Mon cœur se serra et les larmes me remontèrent aux yeux en voyant le nom d'Edward sur l'écran. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

J'avais envie d'ouvrir la fenêtre du taxi et balancer mon téléphone. J'avais aussi envie de décrocher et de supplier Edward de me dire que tout ce que je m'étais imaginé était faux.

Mais je ne fis aucune de ces deux choses. Je me contentai de rejeter l'appel et de remettre mon téléphone dans mon sac. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à écouter des explications. J'avais juste envie de rentrer chez moi et de pleurer jusqu'à m'endormir.

J'entendis une nouvelle fois mon téléphone sonner mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. J'observai la route défiler par la fenêtre.

_ On y est, M'dame ! Dit le chauffeur.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux et me rendis compte que nous étions devant mon immeuble. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à sortir du taxi, mon téléphone sonna à nouveau.

_ On dirait que quelqu'un cherche absolument à vous joindre, dit le chauffeur. Si vous ne décrochez pas, on va finir par s'inquiéter pour vous et se mettre à votre recherche.

A ces paroles, une idée me vint. Je ne pouvais pas rester chez moi. Comme je ne répondais pas au téléphone, Edward allait sûrement finir par rappliquer ici. Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il ferait ce genre de chose.

Surtout que maintenant, il avait les clés de mon appartement. Je lui avais donné pour qu'il puisse entrer au cas où je ne serais pas là. Alors si je décidais de ne pas ouvrir, il pourrait tout de même entrer sans problème.

Quelle idée de lui avoir donné le double des clés !

Je me retournai vivement vers le chauffeur de taxi.

_ Ça ne vous dérangerait pas de m'attendre cinq petites minutes ? J'aimerais aller autre part mais il faut d'abord que j'aille prendre quelques affaires.

_ Bien sûr, M'dame. Pas de problème.

Je le remerciai et me dépêchai de monter chez moi. Je me saisis d'un sac plus grand pour y fourrer le maximum d'affaires. Je pris le principal. Pour le reste, Alice pourrait me dépanner.

Une fois de retour dans la voiture, je donnais l'adresse d'Alice au chauffeur. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu prendre ma voiture, mais je n'étais pas en étant de conduire. Je tenais à arriver chez Alice en un seul morceau.

Le chauffeur reprit à nouveau la route et mon esprit se remit à fonctionner à plein régime. J'essayais toujours de comprendre ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier.

Moi si j'avais gardé cette photo cette photo, ce serait parce que je tiendrais toujours à cette personne. Mais j'aurais au moins eu la décence de la ranger quelque part si je prévoyais d'inviter une personne - que je disais soi-disant aimer - chez moi.

Et si…

Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Et si cette femme sur la photo avait été arrachée à Edward contre son gré ? Contre leur gré. Et s'il était…veuf ?

Oh mon dieu !

Cela expliquerait tellement de choses. Ça expliquerait son comportement étrange. Sa difficulté à s'impliquer dans une nouvelle relation.

Et surtout, ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'avait jamais voulu m'en parler. Ça ne devait pas être facile de parler d'une expérience aussi douloureuse et épouvantable.

Je soupirai et essuyai les larmes qui avaient de nouveau coulé sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir face à tout cela. Même si tout ceci était vrai, j'était tout de même blessée. J'étais prête à faire face à quelques cachoteries de la part d'Edward, mais là c'était un peu trop gros.

Je ne dis pas que ça ne m'aurait pas affecté si Edward m'avait raconté tout ça de vive voix, mais c'était encore pire de le découvrir par hasard.

Mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Edward pour une chose pareille. C'était compréhensible qu'il ne veuille rien me dire à ce sujet.

Passer quelques jours chez Alice me fera du bien, juste histoire de m'éclaircir un peu les idées. Ensuite, j'appellerai Edward et m'excuserais pour avoir réagi de façon aussi spontanée.

J'espérais que lui aussi me donnerait quelques explications et que cette fois, il me raconterait tout.

En attendant, j'éteignis mon téléphone - non sans avoir aperçu le nombre impressionnant de messages et d'appels manqués.

Alice m'accueillit à bras ouverts et m'offrit son épaule, jusqu'à ce que je me sente mieux et que je sois en capacité de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Après lui avoir raconté comment notre journée et notre soirée s'étaient merveilleusement bien passées, je lui expliquai être tombée sur une photo de mariage - en l'occurrence celui d'Edward.

Alice hoqueta de surprise et ses yeux se plissèrent mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

Je lui racontai ensuite que je m'étais enfuie comme une voleuse, non sans avoir laissé un petit mot à Edward. Je lui fis aussi part de toutes mes hypothèses que j'avais eu le temps d'élaborer durant le trajet en taxi.

Une fois mon récit terminé, je levai lentement les yeux vers Alice.

_ T'as le droit de dire tout ce que tu veux, sauf « je t'avais prévenu », lui dis-je.

Elle me gratifia d'un air faussement choquée.

_ Arrête de me faire passer la méchante dans l'histoire, se plaint-elle. Je ne suis certes pas fan de ton Edward, mais je suis avant tout, ton amie. Et en tant qu'amie, je suis là pour te réconforter quoi qu'il arrive.

Je lui souris tristement.

_ Alors tu ne vas le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et inimaginables, et me dire que je n'ai rien à faire avec lui ?

_ Et bien, figure-toi que non ! Je comptais justement te dire tout le contraire.

Je la fixai en haussant les sourcils, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait me sortir cette fois.

_ Bien malgré moi, j'ai dû passer du temps avec Edward, commença Alice. Mais ça m'a quand même permis de voir qu'il tenait vraiment à toi. Alors je pense que tu devrais lui donner une chance de s'expliquer, ça ne te coûte rien. Après ça, ce sera à toi de faire ce que tu voudras.

Durant les jours suivants, j'essayais de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'allais au travail tous les matins et rentrais le soir. Sauf qu'au lieu de rentrer chez moi, j'allais chez Alice et Jasper.

J'emportais toujours mon téléphone avec moi mais je n'avais pas encore eu le courage de le rallumer, ni de rappeler Edward.

Je passais mon temps à discuter avec les patients de la maison de repos pour éviter de penser à autre chose. J'avais même plusieurs fois rendu visite à cette femme du 3ème étage qui était dans le coma. Je lui avais raconté mes mésaventures.

C'était beaucoup plus simple de raconter tous ses problèmes à une personne qui ne vous répondait pas. Je pouvais dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Aujourd'hui en me réveillant, je m'étais décidée. Lorsque je rentrerais du travail ce soir, j'allais appeler Edward. Ou alors j'irais directement chez lui, maintenant que je savais où il habitait.

J'avais eu pas mal de temps pour réfléchir et j'étais maintenant prête à entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire. Peu importe ce que ça pouvait être. Je l'écouterais et à partir de là, nous verrons ce qu'il y aura de mieux à faire.

Les minutes semblaient durer des heures. Je jetais sans cesse des coups d'œil à ma montre mais les aiguilles étaient comme figées. Le temps passait beaucoup trop lentement.

Maintenant que je m'étais décidée à parler à Edward, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était que cette journée se termine et que j'y sois enfin. J'avais envie de le revoir. Malgré tout ça, il me manquait.

Un quart d'heure avant la fin de mon service, j'avais fait le tour de tous les patients. Je décidais donc qu'il n'y aurait aucun inconvénient à ce que je parte maintenant. Je ne tenais plus.

Je passai par les vestiaires pour récupérer mes affaires et me dirigeai vers la sortie en farfouillant dans mon sac à la recherche de mon téléphone.

Je croisai une de mes collègues et la saluai au passage.

_ Bonne soirée, Heidi.

_ A demain, Bella. Mais dis-moi, tu n'as pas rendu visite à madame Cullen aujourd'hui ?

Je m'arrêtai nette et me tournai vivement vers Heidi.

_ Madame Cullen ?

_ Oui, Mackayla Cullen. Ta patiente du 3ème étage.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier mes adorables lectrices et revieweuses pour vos merveilleuses reviews qui m'ont fait rire pour certaines :_

_**SellyCullen, Clairouille59, kinoum, VenusCapri, bichou85, Puky, philae89, ulkan13, Maawie, LunaEAC, Mellli, So-Amel, Habswifes, doudounord, Camila13015, EstL (**j'ai piqué le nom **Mackayla** à mon amie et auteur **Mackayla Lane **qui l'a trouvé dans un livre**), coco-des-iles, mel031, Grazie, Chriwyatt, Evelyne-raconte, Elodie Breuse,celine68990 , Virginie-de-TN, Annouk, bellardtwilight, calimero59, jlukes, Jackye, sarinette60,elo-didie, melanie38, Galswinthe, Linou2701, Krine69,veronika crepuscule, Triskelle sparrow, soraya2107, Vivibatta, ImagineTwilight, Cendrillon49, Manoon, Mackayla Lane, birginie, anges0112, Bidychoc, Claire91, lilichoco, mamoure21, eliloulou, hp-drago, lia3011, pounine, erika shoval & helimoen**_

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse à la lecture pour découvrir la suite, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ! J'attends de vos nouvelles !_

_Merci à **melacullen** pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

_Enjoy ! ;)_

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je me garai en vitesse et me précipitai hors de ma voiture.

Je sortis mon téléphone et vis tous les appels manqués que j'avais reçu de Bella.

Un long soupir m'échappa. J'avais passé ces derniers jours à attendre en espérant qu'elle m'appellerait. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Et il fallait qu'elle décide de m'appeler au seul moment où je ne pouvais pas lui parler.

Mon téléphone sonna encore une fois alors que je le fixai. C'était encore Bella. A contre cœur, je rejetai l'appel et éteignis mon téléphone.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me diriger vers l'accueil de la maison de repos.

_ Bonjour, je viens voir Mackayla Cullen. On m'a appelé pour m'annoncer qu'elle s'était réveillée. Je suis son mari.

**Bella POV**

Sans réellement savoir comment, je me retrouvais dans ma voiture, garée devant mon immeuble, les mains agrippées au volant et les yeux dans le vague.

C'était comme si j'avais eu une perte de mémoire. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le moment où j'avais croisé Heidi et maintenant. En tout cas, j'avais réussi à arriver chez moi en un seul morceau.

Je me rendis compte que c'était là première fois que je revenais chez moi depuis le jour où je étais allée me réfugier chez Alice.

J'avais besoin d'un peu de calme et d'être seule pour le moment. Si j'allais chez Alice, elle allait me bombarder de questions. Alors qu'à cet instant, c'était moi qui aurais aimé bombarder quelqu'un d'autre de questions.

Je sortis de ma voiture et montai rapidement chez moi. Je m'installai sur mon canapé, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, ni penser.

J'hésitai entre rire, pleurer ou vomir. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Mes yeux se rivèrent sur mon sac. Je m'en saisis et en sorti mon téléphone. Moi qui était, il y a encore une heure, toute excitée à l'idée d'appeler Edward, je ne savais pas si j'allais en avoir le courage maintenant.

J'inspirai un bon coup et pris mon courage à deux mains. Après tout, je voulais l'appeler pour avoir une explication, non ? Et là, il était vraiment temps qu'il m'en donne une.

Je composai le numéro d'Edward et la main légèrement tremblante, j'approchai le téléphone de mon oreille.

Après six sonneries, je tombai sur sa messagerie vocale. Ça commençait bien ! Même si je devais avouer que j'étais légèrement soulagée de ne pas avoir à lui parler. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

Je me levai et commençai à faire les cents pas dans mon salon. Puis, n'y tenant plus, je pris à nouveau mon téléphone pour le rappeler. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq fois. Toujours aucune réponse. Je commençai légèrement à m'inquiéter.

Je soupirai et décidai qu'une bonne douche ne pourrait pas me faire de mal. J'avais vraiment besoin de me détendre.

En sortant de la salle de bain, je décidai d'aller directement me coucher. Après avoir grignoté un petit morceau, je repassai par le salon pour prendre mon téléphone avant de me diriger vers ma chambre.

J'avais espéré qu'Edward m'aurait rappelé mais non. Toujours aucun signe de lui.

Je me glissai sous ma couette avant de reprendre à nouveau mon téléphone pour le rappeler. Cette fois-ci, je fus directement redirigée vers sa messagerie vocale à la deuxième sonnerie.

Je fronçai les sourcils et raccrochai. Ce ne sera décidément pas ce soir que je parlerais à Edward !

Je posai mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet avant d'éteindre ma lampe. Puis je roulais sur mon côté droit et fermai les yeux, priant pour que le sommeil me vienne rapidement.

Après quelques minutes, je roulais sur le dos. Et un peu plus tard, sur mon côté gauche. Avant de refaire l'inverse. Je me redressai pour retourner mon oreiller et le réajuster. Puis, je fis un tour complet, puis un autre, puis un autre…

Je grognai de frustration au bout du dixième tour. Je repoussai ma couette en battant des bras et des jambes pour m'en débarrasser. Je soupirai et roulai sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond de ma chambre.

Impossible de fermer l'œil. Toute cette histoire allait me rendre dingue. J'avais plusieurs fois hésité à appeler Alice pour tout lui raconter et, par la même occasion, passer mes nerfs sur elle. Mais je me ravisai. Si elle venait à être au courant, elle allait en faire une affaire d'Etat.

Je passai les mains sur mon visage et fermai à nouveau les yeux. Mon esprit se mit à vagabonder et évidemment, toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Edward.

C'était comme si tout repassait en revue. Derrière mes paupières se déroulait tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward. Notre rencontre, ses visites nocturnes, le début de notre vraie relation…

Comme j'avais fait pour passer à côté d'une chose pareille ? C'était gros comme une maison et pourtant, j'avais trouvé le moyen de ne rien voir venir.

Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, c'était même évident. On restait uniquement chez moi, il ne me parlait jamais de lui - du moins, pas intimement -, il ne m'avait jamais proposé d'aller chez lui. Et je suis sûre que si je ne lui avais pas demandé ce jour-là, il ne me l'aurait jamais proposé lui-même. Il était évidement que ça cachait quelque chose.

Et moi, j'avais été trop stupide pour ne rien voir. Ou plutôt, j'avais fait semblant de ne rien voir. J'étais tellement bien avec Edward. Il était tellement doux et attentionné avec moi. Il s'occupait de moi, il me soutenait, à chaque échographie il était aussi ému et heureux que moi, comme s'il s'agissait de notre enfant à tous les deux.

Que demander de plus ? Tout était tellement parfait que je m'étais dit que je pourrais faire abstraction de ces petites choses qu'Edward me cachait. A vrai dire, je m'étais préparée à pas mal de choses. A tout, sauf à ce qu'il me cache l'existence de sa femme. Cette femme qui n'était nulle autre que ma patiente du 3ème étage.

Une image de la patiente m'apparut. Ça ne laissait plus aucun doute. J'avais eu l'occasion de la voir plusieurs fois. Elle était, certes, beaucoup plus pâle et moins bon état, mais c'était belle et bien la femme que j'avais vu sur la photo, dans les bras d'Edward.

Ce fût après de longues heures de cogitation que le sommeil vint enfin frapper à ma porte. Le lendemain, le réveil fût un peu rude. Mais je réussis tout de même à sortir du lit pour me préparer à aller au travail.

Juste avant de quitter mon appartement pour me rendre à la maison de repos, j'avais reçu un appel d'Alice me demandant pourquoi j'étais rentrée chez moi seule hier soir, au lieu d'aller chez elle. Je prétextais que mon lit me manquait.

Je savais qu'elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait failli réussir à me tirer les vers du nez, mais j'avais résisté. Et à mon plus grand soulagement, Alice n'avait pas insisté davantage. Mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle passerait me voir ce soir pour que nous parlions…

Malgré mon moral au plus bas, je me rendis tout de même à la maison de repos et arborai un sourire avant de rentrer dans la chambre d'un patient. Mais je n'avais qu'une hâte : que cette journée se termine et que je retourne chez moi.

Je voulais aussi rappeler Edward. Je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle de lui. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Et je commençais vraiment à regretter d'avoir réagi de cette manière. Je n'aurais pas dû chercher à l'éviter tout ce temps. Et s'il ne voulait plus me parler maintenant ?

Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. J'avais beau être en colère et blessée, je ne m'imaginais pas tirer définitivement un trait sur Edward. Rien que cette idée me brisait le cœur. Malgré tout ça, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas oublier toutes les choses que nous avions vécu tous les deux.

Tout au fond de moi, j'espérais encore qu'il y ait une chance entre nous deux. J'espérai qu'il y ait une explication à tout ça. Qu'il me raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé et qu'il n'y ait plus de cachoteries entre nous.

Encore une fois, ma journée sembla durée une éternité. Je n'en voyais pas le bout. Je n'avais qu'une envie : tout laisser tomber, prendre mes affaires et partir d'ici.

Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à rester faire la conversation aux patients aujourd'hui. Si tout était normal, je me contentais de leur glisser deux ou trois mots avant de quitter leur chambre. C'était mieux ainsi.

**oOo**

En jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je me rendis compte qu'il ne restait plus qu'une toute petite heure avant la fin de mon service. Je soupirai de soulagement. Je commençai enfin à voir la bout de cette foutue journée.

Mon humeur s'en vit légèrement améliorée. Je m'attardai un peu plus longtemps dans la chambre des patients, ce qui sembla faire passer le temps un peu plus rapidement.

Lorsque la fin de mon service approcha, je décidai d'aller rendre une petite visite à ma patiente du 3ème étage avant de partir. Cela faisait deux jours que je n'étais pas allé la voir. Avec toute cette histoire, j'étais légèrement chamboulée.

Même si j'avais découvert son identité, je décidai qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ce que je continue à aller la voir. D'une part parce qu'elle restait une patiente qui avait besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Et d'autre part parce que tout cela n'était aucun cas de sa faute. Cette pauvre femme n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle alors qu'elle était allongée dans son lit.

J'avais tellement de peine pour elle.

Je passai d'abord par la salle de repos pour me détendre un instant, avant de me rendre au troisième étage. En arrivant devant la porte de la patiente, j'inspirai profondément. J'étais légèrement stressée. Je trouvais cela étrange de me retrouver face à elle maintenant que je savais qui elle était.

La femme d'Edward. J'avais vraiment du mal à me faire à cette idée.

Je soufflai encore une fois avant d'appuyer doucement sur la poignée de la porte. Au moment où je passai ma tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, mon cœur eu un raté. Je me figeai en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

Edward était assis sur le bord du lit de sa femme. Il était légèrement penché vers elle. Ce qui m'étonna le plus ce fût lorsque je vis la patiente lever son bras pour poser sa main sur la joue d'Edward. Elle s'était réveillée !

Je vis Edward se pencher davantage vers elle et lui caresser les cheveux.

_ J'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, dit-il.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer. C'était comme si j'étouffais. Et je sentais des larmes me picoter les yeux.

Je plaquai une main contre ma bouche pour éviter qu'un malencontreux son ne m'échappe et que l'on me repère.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse que cette femme soit enfin sorti du coma ou si je devais avoir le cœur brisé de les voir tous les deux comme ça. C'était un peu des deux. Même si la douleur dans ma poitrine se faisait beaucoup plus ressentir que la joie.

N'y tenant plus, je détournai mon regard de cette scène. Je reculai doucement et tirai la porte derrière moi pour la refermer le plus discrètement possible.

Aussitôt fait, je me plaquai contre le mur juste à côté de la porte. Je soupirai et passai mes mains sur mon visage. Tout ceci était un véritable cauchemar. Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée faire maintenant qu'elle était réveillée ? M'éclipser, m'effacer ? Une chose était sûre, je ne pourrais supporter de rester ici et de le voir lui rendre visite quotidiennement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il était largement temps que je parte d'ici et je ne voulais surtout pas prendre le risque qu'Edward sorte de la chambre alors que j'étais encore ici en train de me morfondre.

Cette fois-ci, je décidai de ne pas rentrer chez moi. J'avais vraiment besoin de voir Alice. En arrivant chez elle, je lui sautai dans les bras.

_ Alice, je veux partir d'ici.

**Edward POV**

J'inspirai une dernière fois profondément avant de sortir de ma voiture. Je levai les yeux vers l'immeuble et constatai qu'aucune lumière n'émanait de son appartement. Parfait. Elle n'était pas chez elle.

Je grimpai rapidement les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement de Bella. Je frappai à la porte juste pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait bien personne. J'attendis quelques minutes mais personne ne répondit.

Je sortis donc mes clés et ouvris la porte. Je fus immédiatement frappé par parfum de Bella qui flottait dans tout l'appartement. Son odeur me manquait. J'aurais aimé rester ici et attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Mais je ne pouvais pas, pas maintenant.

Je soupirai et me concentrai sur le but de ma venue ici. Je sortis la lettre ma poche et la posai sur le petit meuble de l'entrée.

Je parcourais une dernière fois l'appartement des yeux avant de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière moi.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello !_

_Alors, je suis juste de passage donc je vais faire très très court. Je tiens juste à vous remercier, vous êtes géniales ! Vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir !_

_J'ai vu que vous étiez toutes remontées contre notre cher Edward - mais laissez lui une petite chance ! ^^ - et que vous mourriez toutes d'envie de savoir le contenu de cette fameuse lettre, malheureusement ça ne sera pas pour ce chapitre, mais pas d'inquiétude elle sera dans le chapitre suivant !_

_Et merci à **Melacullen** pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec cet avant-avant dernier chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaira. J'attends de vos nouvelles !_

_Enjoy ! ;)_

**Edward POV**

_Quelques mois plus tard_

_ Monsieur Cullen, signez ici s'il vous plait. Et vous madame Cullen, signez ici.

C'était avec un grand soulagement que je gribouillais ma signature sur les papiers de divorce. Une fois fait, je tournai la tête vers Mackayla. Nous nous sourîmes tendrement.

J'étais content de la tournure qu'avaient prises les choses. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois.

Tout avait commencé le jour où j'avais invité Bella chez moi, pour la première fois. Et elle était tombée sur notre photo de mariage, à Mackayla et à moi.

Je me demandais encore comment j'avais pu être aussi stupide et laisser traîner cette photo alors que je ne lui avais jamais parlé de l'existence de Mack. Mais ça faisait des années qu'elle était renversée sur cette commode que je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Bella était partie et ne m'avait plus donné aucune nouvelle depuis.

Quelques jours après, j'avais reçu cet appel de la maison de repos. Mack s'était réveillée. C'était presque inimaginable. Cela faisait un petit moment maintenant que je m'étais fait à l'idée que je ne recevrais jamais cet appel. J'avais perdu espoir après toutes ces années.

Evidemment, je m'y étais précipité pour être au chevet de Mack. Sa famille ne pouvait pas être là avant quelques jours, il fallait donc que je sois auprès d'elle. Car malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, Mack et moi étions toujours en bon terme et elle restait tout de même ma femme, je me devais d'être près d'elle.

J'avais rencontré Mack à l'université. Nous étions rapidement devenus amis, nous nous entendions parfaitement bien. A la fin de nos études, nous avons décidé de nous marier. Personne ne la connaissait mieux que moi, personne ne me connaissait mieux qu'elle et nous partagions la même passion pour la médecine. Nous étions parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

Elle avait accepté de me suivre à Forks où nous avions acheté notre appartement. Nous étions heureux au début. Nous ne manquions de rien. Mais au fil des années, nous avons commencé à nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Nous étions plus des amis, voire des colocataires, que mari et femme. Nous nous aimions, certes, mais c'était plus comme de l'amitié. Ça, en plus de certaines autres choses sur lesquelles nos opinions divergeaient.

Mais cela ne nous avait pas empêchés de rester en bon terme car nous étions tous les deux d'accord sur ce point. Nous nous étions même mis d'accord sur l'éventualité d'un divorce par consentement mutuel. Avant qu'elle n'ait ce terrible accident.

Ce jour restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. La voir ainsi étendue sur un lit d'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était de savoir qu'on ne pourrait rien faire pour la sauver. Il fallait juste attendre. Un comble pour un médecin ! Surtout quand il s'agissait de votre propre femme.

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, je me contentais de venir rendre visite à Mack tous les jours. Dès que j'avais un instant de libre durant mon service, je me rendais auprès d'elle. Je passais parfois même des nuits à son chevet.

Mais plus les années passaient, plus mes visites étaient irrégulières. On me répétait sans cesse que c'était fini, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner Mack.

Ma famille me répétait aussi qu'il fallait que j'avance. Je ne pouvais pas indéfiniment attendre qu'elle rouvre les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Je me sentais déjà coupable de ne pas avoir été là le jour de l'accident, de ne pas avoir pu la protéger. Et il fallait en plus que je l'abandonne ?

Puis Bella est arrivée. Elle était entrée dans ma vie et avait tout chamboulé par la même occasion. Elle avait cette capacité de me faire tout oublier. Lorsque j'étais avec elle, c'était comme si je vivais dans un monde complètement différent. Rien qu'elle et moi. Et Alice. Elle était toujours dans les parages.

Au début, je trouvais inconcevable l'idée de fréquenter Bella. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Non seulement elle était ma patiente mais j'avais surtout l'impression de trahir Mack.

Lorsque j'avais eu le malheur d'évoquer Bella devant ma famille, ils m'avaient tous poussé à me lancer. Il était temps que je tourne la page, d'après eux. Et aujourd'hui encore, je ne regrettais pas une seule seconde d'avoir suivi leur conseil.

Les moments que j'avais passé avec Bella étaient merveilleux. Elle avait éveillé chez moi des sentiments qui étaient depuis longtemps enfouis. C'était simplement un pur bonheur de rentrer chaque soir et de la trouver en train de m'attendre.

C'était comme si nous étions ensemble depuis toujours. Comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Et ce petit enfant, qui n'était certes pas le mien, mais que j'avais l'intention d'élever et d'aimer comme si c'était le cas.

Mais il y avait toujours Mack. Je ne savais pas comment en parler à Bella. Et plus le temps passait, plus je savais que cette conversation allait être difficile et compliquée. Je savais que je devais le faire mais je ne trouvais jamais le bon moment pour lui raconter.

Jusqu' à ce qu'elle tombe sur cette photo. Et que Mack se réveille…

En sortant du cabinet de notre avocat, je saluai Mack. C'était le moment de se quitter. Nous étions mis d'accord qu'une fois qu'elle se serait rétablie et que notre divorce serait prononcé, chacun de nous reprendrait une vie normale. Mack allait retourner chez ses parents et moi, j'avais quelqu'un d'autre à retrouver.

Je grimpai dans ma voiture et fonçai en direction de chez Bella. J'avais tellement hâte de la revoir. La serrer dans mes bras. L'embrasser. Voir où est-ce qu'elle en était dans sa grossesse. Si mes comptes étaient bons, elle ne devrait plus tarder à accoucher maintenant.

Si ce n'était pas déjà fait. J'espérais que non. J'aurais aimé être présent pour cet évènement. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Près de quatre mois sans se voir, ça commençait à vraiment faire long.

J'espérais qu'elle avait compris ma démarche en lisant la lettre que je lui avais laissée. Et qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas. J'étais libéré de toute responsabilité à présent. Et à ce moment précis, rien d'autre ne comptait que mon envie d'aller voir Bella et lui dire à quel point je l'aimais.

J'arrivai devant son immeuble et grimpai les marches deux par deux. Je pris le temps de reprendre ma respiration et de me calmer avant de m'approcher de la porte de son appartement. Je frappai vivement à la porte.

Après quelques minutes, je frappai à nouveau. Puis encore une fois, un peu plus fort. Et encore une fois. Aucune réponse.

Instinctivement, je me mis à fouiller dans mes poches à la recherche des clés. Ce que je vis en ouvrant la porte me déstabilisa. L'appartement était vide.

Pas vide dans le sens où il n'y avait personne dedans. Mais dans le sens où il n'y avait _rien_ dedans. Hormis des meubles vides.

J'entrai doucement l'appartement en observant tout autour de moi. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle ne pouvait être partie. Pas sans m'avertir. Pas sans me dire où je pouvais la retrouver.

Je fis tout le tour de l'appartement et farfouillant partout. Je me précipitai dans la chambre dans Bella. Rien non plus. Son placard et sa commode étaient vides. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe de vie dans cet appartement.

Je revins à l'entrée et restai planté sur place, incrédule. Il faut croire que ce que je lui avais écris dans ma lettre ne l'avait pas convaincu de m'attendre. Pire encore, ça l'avait fait fuir.

Je ne sais combien de temps j'étais resté planté là, le regard dans le vide. Je fixai le salon et la cuisine, j'avais l'impression de nous y voir encore. Quand on passait notre soirée allongés sur le canapé ou qu'on prenait notre petit-déjeuner ensemble.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle était partie. Comment étais-je censé la retrouver maintenant ?

Puis la réponse m'apparut soudainement. Alice. Evidemment ! Elle devait forcément être chez elle. Alice et Jasper étaient la seule famille qu'il restait à Bella. Si elle devait se réfugier quelque part, ça serait forcément chez eux.

Il fallait que je me rende chez eux, immédiatement. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et me dépêchai de sortir. Au moment où je tirais là porte derrière, une chose familière attira mon attention juste avant que je ne la referme. Je la rouvris légèrement et fixai le petit meuble installé à l'entrée.

Je m'en approchai avant de m'accroupir devant. Je glissai ma main en dessous pour attraper l'objet qui avait attiré mon attention. Il s'agissait de ma lettre. La lettre que j'étais venu déposer à Bella, quelques mois auparavant.

Je le retournai et constatai qu'elle n'avait pas été ouverte. Bella ne l'avait pas lu. J'étais mitigé entre la déception et l'espoir.

Parce que si elle n'avait pas lu, cela voulait dire qu'elle devait sûrement croire que je l'avais tout bonnement abandonnée et complètement oubliée. Ce qui était totalement faux.

Mais cela voulait aussi dire que si j'arrivais à trouver un moyen de la lui faire lire, il y avait encore une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, qu'elle puisse me pardonner. Peut-être.

Je glissai la lettre dans ma poche et me dépêchai de quitter l'appartement. En moins de dix minutes, j'étais devant chez Alice et Jasper. Je courus jusqu'à la porte et tambourinai dessus.

_ On se calme, j'arrive ! Entendis-je crier de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je continuai malgré tout de tambouriner à la porte pour qu'Alice se dépêche. La porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Je vis la surprise se peindre sur le visage d'Alice. La surprise fut rapidement remplacer par une expression de colère et de dégoût. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. Elle était en droit et elle avait surtout toutes les raisons de ressentir ça à mon égard.

_ Bonjour Alice, je…

Avant que je ne puisse terminer ma phrase, je la vis commencer à refermer la porte.

_ Non, non, attend s'il te plait !

Je me rapprochai et glissai mon pied pour empêcher la porte de se refermer.

_ S'il te plait, répétai-je.

Elle soupira avant de rouvrir légèrement la porte.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Edward ? Finit-elle par dire.

_ Il faut que je vois Bella ! M'enquis-je. Maintenant. S'il te plait. Je sais qu'elle est ici ! Je suis allé à son appartement, il est vide !

Je crus voir une légère pointe de tristesse dans les yeux d'Alice. Mais son expression redevint rapidement sévère.

_ Elle n'est pas ici, répondit-elle simplement avant d'essayer de fermer à nouveau la porte.

Je posai ma main sur la porte pour l'en empêcher.

_ Alice, je sais très bien que…

_ Non, tu ne sais rien Edward, me coupa-t-elle. Bella…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Je levai les yeux et vis Jasper arriver derrière Alice.

_ Jasper, le saluai-je d'un signe de tête. Je viens pour voir Bella. Il faut absolument que je lui parle. Je lui avais écrit une lettre et je l'avais déposé dans son appartement mais elle ne l'a pas lu. Je l'ai retrouvé sous un meuble là-bas tout à l'heure. Il faut à tout prix que je lui dise.

Le regard de Jasper était glacial. Je baissai alors les yeux vers Alice. Elle semblait légèrement troublée. Elle me fixa un instant avant de soupire.

_ Elle n'est plus là, Edward. Elle est partie.

_ Partie où ? M'enquis-je.

_ Je…je ne peux pas te le dire.

_ Alice, je t'en supplie !

Elle tourna la tête vers Jasper. Ils semblaient avoir une conversation silencieuse. Puis elle finit par tourner la tête vers moi.

_ Elle est en Arizona.

Je soupirai de soulagement.

_ Où ça en Arizona ? Demandai-je.

_ C'est tout ce que je peux te dire, Edward.

_ Quoi ? Mais comment je vais la retrouver juste avec ça ? M'alarmai-je.

_ Ce ne sont pas nos affaires Edward, intervint Jasper. On t'a déjà aidé bien plus qu'on ne le devrait et bien plus que tu ne le mérites. Maintenant, je crois que tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

J'acquiesçai en reculant de quelques pas. Il avait raison.

_ Merci beaucoup pour votre aide.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Jasper referma la porte. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Comment j'étais censé la retrouver ? En ratissant tout l'Arizona ?

Je passai et repassai ma main dans mes cheveux lorsqu'une idée me vint. Je démarrai en trombe et roulai en direction de l'hôpital.

Je courus jusqu'au service obstétrique et m'arrêtai devant le bureau de ma secrétaire.

_ Où est le docteur Hunt ? Lui demandai-je sans même prendre la peine de la saluer.

Elle farfouilla dans son agenda.

_ Salle d'examen numéro 3, docteur Cullen.

Je me précipitai vers la salle en la remerciant brièvement. J'entrai sans frapper et trouvai le docteur en plein osculation d'une patiente.

_ Owen, je peux te parler un instant ?

_ Une urgence ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Non, non, j'ai juste une chose à te demander.

_ Je suis occupé, Cullen. Ça attendra la fin du rendez-vous.

_ Non, maintenant, Owen. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Il soupira et s'excusa auprès de sa patiente. Il sortit de la salle et referma la porte derrière lui. Il me fixa, attendant que je parle.

_ J'ai besoin de savoir à quel hôpital le dossier d'Isabella Swan a été transféré.

_ Quoi ? C'est pour ça que tu me déranges en plein examen ? Ça ne peut pas attendre un peu !

_ Non, ça ne peut pas attendre Owen !

_ Edward, Isabella Swan n'est plus ta patiente, ni la mienne. En quoi cela t'intéresse ? De toute façon, je n'ai pas le droit de te divulguer des informations sur les patients qui ne sont pas les tiens !

_ Isabella Swan est ma petite-amie, voilà pourquoi ça m'intéresse !

_ Vraiment ? Répondit-il. Alors comment se fait-il que tu ne saches pas où est ta petite-amie ?

Je m'approchai de Hunt et le plaquai contre le mur.

_ Ecoute, je n'ai ni le temps, ni la patience de papoter alors tu vas me dire où est-ce que ce putain de dossier à été transféré !

Owen me repoussa et remit sa cravate correctement avant de soupirer.

_ Suis-moi, on va voir ça dans mon bureau.


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonsoir, bonsoir !_

_Bon, nous voilà presque à la fin. On pourrait même dire que c'est la fin puisqu'après il ne restera plus que l'épilogue !_

_Je tiens à vous remercier du fond du coeur pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes vraiment géniales ! J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à toutes les éventuelles questions que vous vous posez encore. En principe, ça devrait être le cas. _

_Dans ce chapitre, vous trouverez enfin la fameuse lettre d'Edward qui a intrigué pas mal de monde. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, je remercie mon amie et auteur __**Nell Davis **__car c'est elle qui a écrit cette lettre. Et aussi, merci à __**Mela Cullen**__, ma bêta._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous retrouve très vite pour la vraie fin ! J'attends de vos nouvelles !_

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Bella POV**

_ Oh mon dieu ! Angie ! Je crois qu'il faut que tu m'emmènes à l'hôpital…

Je venais de perdre les eaux. Angela se matérialisa à mes côtés et interpella deux personnes pour m'aider à atteindre sa voiture. Et m'aider à grimper dedans aussi.

_ Bella, respire profondément. Souffle. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. N'arrête pas. Ça va aller.

J'acquiesçai en faisant ce qu'elle me disait. Dieu merci, toutes mes affaires étaient dans la voiture. Il ne restait plus qu'à nous rendre directement à l'hôpital. Ces dernières semaines, je trimbalais mon sac partout avec moi. Surtout quand nous sortions nous promener, comme aujourd'hui. On n'est jamais trop prudent comme le disait si souvent Angela.

Angie était une fille adorable. C'est une amie d'Alice. Elle avait accepté de m'accueillir lorsque j'avais décidé de quitter Forks. N'ayant nulle part d'autre où aller, Alice m'avait parlé d'Angela. Il faisait très chaud à Tucson, mais rien de mieux que du bon soleil pour remonter le moral. Même si j'étais déjà en surchauffe à cause de la grossesse…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital. On m'installa dans un fauteuil roulant avant de me pousser à l'intérieur. Puis j'entendis une voix familière. Trop familière.

_ Bella !

Je tournai la tête en direction de la voix. Mon cœur eut un raté.

_ Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais…

Un cri m'échappa lorsqu'une douloureuse contraction me prit.

_ On l'emmène en salle d'accouchement, vite ! Dit l'infirmière qui poussait mon fauteuil roulant.

Je me remis à inspirer et expirer profondément comme Angela m'avait dit de le faire tandis qu'on me conduisit. Angela et Edward à notre suite. Je sentais d'autres contractions mais elles étaient beaucoup plus supportables.

_ C'est votre compagne ? Demanda l'infirmière à Edward lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la salle d'accouchement.

_ Non ! M'enquis-je.

_ Oui ! répondit-il en même temps que moi.

_ C'est oui ou c'est non ? Demanda l'infirmière en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Oui ! Insista Edward.

_ Bon alors vous l'accompagnez ?

_ Oui ! Répondit-il à nouveau.

_ Non ! M'enquis-je. Angela…

_ Allez-y, me coupa-t-elle en souriant. Je reste juste ici.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Edward mais elle savait que c'était lui qui se trouvait juste ici. D'une parce que j'avais prononcé son nom. Et surtout parce que j'avais dû lui parler de lui un bon milliard de fois. C'était elle qui devait normalement m'accompagner en salle d'accouchement.

Mais elle avait cédé sa place à Edward. Bien que je ne pense pas que ce soit une grande déception pour elle. Il y a plus excitant que d'assister à un accouchement. Surtout quand il ne s'agissait même pas de votre enfant.

On m'installa dans la salle d'accouchement. Je continuai mon petit exercice respiratoire en regardant tout le monde s'agiter autour de moi. Edward se plaça près de moi. Il me prit la main et la serra.

_ Ça va aller ? Me demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et serrai sa main en retour. Bien que ça me brûlait les lèvres de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre et de dégager d'ici, j'étais bien contente qu'il soit là. J'avais besoin de soutien.

**oOo**

_ Vous êtes prête ? Il va falloir pousser maintenant.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et poussai de toutes mes forces.

_ Encore !

Je repris ma respiration pendant quelques secondes avant de recommencer. Encore, et encore, et encore…La main d'Edward devait être en sang tellement j'avais planté mes ongles dedans. Mais il ne s'était pas plaint une seule seconde. Il se contentait de m'encourager.

_ Je vois la tête. Continuez !

__ _Allez Bella, pousse encore un peu. T'y es presque, dit Edward en serrant ma main.

__ _C'est ce que je fais mais il veut pas sortir ! Geignis-je.

Je poussai à nouveau. Puis j'entendis enfin son cri. C'était terminé. Je m'affalai sur le lit et repris mon souffle. Edward me souriait en me caressant les cheveux.

_ C'est fini, me dit-il.

On appela Edward pour savoir s'il voulait couper le cordon. Il me fixa un instant, comme s'il attendait mon accord. Je lui souris et acquiesçai. Il revint un instant plus tard près de moi, mon bébé dans les bras. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux.

_ Un magnifique petit garçon, me dit-il en me le déposant dans les bras avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

Je ris et pleurai en même temps en observant le magnifique petit ange dans mes bras.

_ Bonjour mon cœur, soufflai-je.

Je levai les yeux vers Edward et vis qu'il n'était plus là. Il avait disparu. Encore une fois.

**oOo**

J'ouvris les yeux et vis mon petit ange endormi près de mon lit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. En tournant la tête, je vis Edward assis sur le siège à droite de mon lit. Il me sourit tendrement. J'étais sur le point de répondre à son sourire lorsque je me souvins que j'étais censée lui en vouloir et que c'était à cause de lui que j'avais quitté Forks.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Lui demandai-je.

_ Je suis venu féliciter la nouvelle maman. Il s'appelle comment ?

_ Noah, répondis-je en jetant un regard vers mon fils.

_ Joli prénom.

Je soupirai.

_ Ecoute Edward, c'est gentil d'être venu même si je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui t'amène ici mais je pense que tu devrais t'en aller.

_ Je voulais juste te parler...

_ Non, Edward, le coupai-je. Je n'ai pas envie de parler, ni de t'entendre parler de quoi que ce soit. Plus de 4 mois ce sont écoulés, tu avais largement le temps de te manifester, mais c'est trop tard maintenant, je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Va-t'en s'il te plait.

J'essayai de rester calme et impassible devant lui, même si je n'avais qu'une envie, me jeter dans ses bras. J'avais un minimum d'amour propre.

_ Bien, dit-il en se levant. Tu as raison, ajouta-t-il en souriant tristement, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je voulais juste te donner une chose que tu avais oubliée à Forks. Je te l'avais laissé avant que tu ne partes. Lis-la au moins, s'il te plait.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une enveloppe qu'il me tendit avant de se diriger vers la porte.

_ Angela arrive dans un instant, me dit-il. Et elle m'a dit de te dire que Jasper et Alice étaient déjà en route.

Sur ce, il quitta la chambre. Je restai à fixer la porte quelques instants avant de me rappeler l'enveloppe que je tenais dans les mains. Je me dépêchai de l'ouvrir.

_« Bella, ma chérie,_

_Par cette lettre, je souhaite t'offrir la vérité que tu as toujours méritée, mais__que mes peurs et mes doutes m'ont empêché de te révéler._

_D'avance, je te prie de m'excuser, car j'écris cette lettre par lâcheté. Je pourrais affronter ta colère et accepter ta tristesse, mais je serais incapable de supporter la déception qui ne manquerait pas de se voir dans tes yeux lorsque tu liras cette lettre._

_Je ne sais comment, car je suis toujours parvenu à faire illusion devant les autres, tu as toujours su que je te cachais quelque chose._

_Je t'ai donné des explications à mon comportement, qui plus d'une fois ont dû te paraître étranges. Sache que je ne t'ai toujours dit que la vérité, rien que la vérité, mais pas toute la vérité. J'en suis désolé._

_Dans ces moments-là, je n'étais pas prêt à avouer mes secrets. Pourquoi ? Je pensais ne pas être assez sûr de toi, alors qu'en vérité c'est de moi dont je n'avais pas confiance, moi et mes sentiments pour toi. Maintenant, mes doutes se sont envolés et je ne me souviens plus ce qui un jour a pu tant me terrifier._

_Certains de mes mots t'ont peut-être blessée, et d'autres te blesseront certainement, j'en suis désolé. Un jour, tu as plongé ton doux regard empli de compassion dans le mien. Tu m'as dit « Je te comprends ». Je ferme les yeux et fait le vœu que tu me comprennes toujours à la fin de cette lecture. _

_J__'ai__rencontré__ Mackayla à l'université. Elle était en médecine, tout comme moi. Mon histoire avec elle ne ressemble nullement à la notre._

_Nous sommes lentement tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Nous partagions nos amis, nos loisirs, nos intérêts et notre passion pour la médecine. Le peu de temps que nous __laissait__ nos études nous le partagions. Nos caractères et nos rêves de vie similaires nous facilitèrent la vie de couple._

_Lorsque pour la première fois, j__'avais __t__enu__ dans mes bras un enfant que j'avais aidé à naître, je sus que je voulais une famille. C'était la première que j'éprouvais ce désir. Naturellement, dans mon esprit empli de bébés braillant et d'enfants turbulents, leur mère prenait les traits de Mackayla. Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser. Nous nous sommes mariés il y a maintenant huit ans j'avais vingt-six ans, elle, vingt-cinq._

_Nous nous aimions, nous réussissions nos études, nous devînmes médecins moi gynécologue, elle, médecin urgentiste._

_Après deux ans de mariage, mon désir de famille, éloigné par les exigences de mon choix professionnel, ressurgit. Je voulais faire un enfant à Mackayla. Elle __avait refusé__._

_Nos rêves n'étaient peut-être pas les mêmes finalement._

_Mackayla refusait de laisser sa carrière subir les conséquences négatives d'une grossesse. J'étais déçu, en colère contre elle, triste pour moi, furieux contre les femmes carriéristes… jusqu'à ce que je comprenne. Il était de son droit de me dire non. La blessure d'amour-propre que ce non m'avait affligé, m'avait empêché de le reconnaître._

_Mackayla m'expliqua qu'elle désirait elle aussi un enfant, plus tard. Nous nous mîmes d'accord : nous essaierions de faire un enfant dans deux ans, lorsqu'elle aurait trente ans et moi trente-et-un._

_Cet épisode fut notre première vraie expérience de couple marié, et la dernière._

_Nous étions fiers de ne pas être un couple comme les autres. Nous n'avions pas de problèmes de couple, de scènes de ménages, ces conflits qui consolident la relation entre deux personnes. Nos métiers, notre engagement, notre ambition reléguaient notre mariage au second plan. Nous étions tous les deux satisfaits de ce fonctionnement. Pendant notre temps libre, nous profitions de la présence de l'autre, sans toutefois partager assez de moments pour avoir de réelles confrontations._

_Notre amour ne tarda pas à s'en détériorer. Nous n'éprouvions ni colère, ni frustration envers notre partenaire, juste une baisse de stimulation, un manque d'intérêt._

_Je dirais qu'au bout de quatre ans, toute passion avait disparue. Nous n'étions plus que de simples collègues, colocataires, amis._

_Pourtant ce ne fut qu'au cours de la cinquième année de notre mariage que je commençais à avoir des doutes. Devais-je construire une famille avec une femme pour laquelle je n'éprouvais qu'un amour fraternel ? Mais étais-je également censé continuer à vivre aux côtés d'une épouse qui n'en était plus vraiment une ?_

_Heureusement, du moins il me semble que ce fut une bonne chose, Mackayla se posait les mêmes questions. Une fois nous partageâmes nos doutes. Nous fûmes soulagés de la culpabilité de ne plus être amoureux, heureux d'avoir parlé comme nous ne l'avions pas fait depuis des années, riche d'avoir gagner un ami._

_Nous eûmes à peine le temps d'évoquer un possible divorce, que l'accident eût lieu. _

_Te raconter ces cinq premières années de mariage est plus simple que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je n'ai pas de regrets sur ce que Mackayla et moi avons vécu. Cela représente une période importante de ma vie, marquée par l'amitié plus que l'amour, je dois bien le reconnaître, mais une belle amitié._

_Ce qui suit sera plus douloureux à se souvenir. Cela n'en reste pas moins une autre période marquante de ma vie. Elle a certainement fait de moi l'homme que tu as rencontré, hésitant, renfermé, et parfois honteux._

_Avoir offert du bonheur à cet homme fait de toi la plus merveilleuse et généreuse des créatures, mon ange. _

_Une voiture avait grillé une feu et était rentré dans celle de Mackayla._

_Un collègue urgentiste, m'avait bipé. Je retrouvais une Mackayla à peine blessée, à part quelques ecchymoses et une fracture, mais plongée dans le coma._

_J__'avais passé__ les jours qui suivirent dans un état de choc, d'incrédulité, de révolte, puis de désespoir. J__'étais resté__ au chevet de Mackayla, mais son état ne s'améliorait pas._

_Les mois de tristesse passèrent. Je passais le plus de temps possible avec Mackayla._

_Puis à un moment vint l'acceptation. Je venais une fois par semaine._

_Après plus d'un an, ce fut l'espoir qui commença à faiblir. J'étais médecin, je ne pouvais me faire d'illusions sur l'état de santé de Mackayla et ses chances de sortir du coma._

_Pourtant je continuais à aller la voir régulièrement. Qu'aurais-je dû faire ? Elle était ma femme, même si nous n'étions plus que des amis. Il était de mon devoir d'être à ses côtés._

_Mais quand était-il de mes droits à moi ? N'avais-je pas le droit de vivre ma vie ? Parce que Mackayla se trouvait dans un état entre la vie et la mort, devais-je me refuser un futur ?_

_Ces questions me taraudèrent pendant des mois, puis me torturèrent._

_J'étais déchiré entre mon devoir de mari et mes envies, mes rêves, mes espoirs._

_Imagine donc la douleur que notre rencontre m'a affligée !_

_Te voir, t'écouter, te sentir a réveillé mon désir de vie. Je voulais être de nouveau vivre pleinement, vivre auprès de toi._

_Mais le sens du devoir ne me laissait pas en paix. Je ne savais que faire. Et puis une femme comme toi méritait une vraie relation. Je savais que tu ne te contenterais pas d'une aventure d'une nuit._

_Je venais donc stupidement à ton appartement, et me __demandais__ ce que je faisais devant ta porte._

_Jusqu'à ce que je craque, et te supplie de me donner une fois, une seule fois. Je ne fus jamais aussi heureux que lorsque tu as accepté._

_Cependant, je ne n'avais pas prévu que cette fois éveillerait en moi un désir de pleins d'autres fois. Je ne pouvais plus te laisser en paix et je m'en voulais. _

_Puis, un jour, mes doutes et questionnements disparurent, enfin. Je savais. Je savais ce que je voulais. Je te voulais toi. Je voulais une vraie relation avec toi, comme je n'en avais pas eu depuis des années. Pour cela, je devais te cacher Mackayla, mais je décidais que cela en valait véritablement la peine._

_Je suis désolé. Je n'imaginais pas, à ce moment-là, que cela te blesserait._

_Je ne pouvais pas prédire le réveil de Mackayla._

_Mackayla s'est réveillée, il y a maintenant quelques heures. Elle va bien, pour une femme tout juste sortie du coma. Je me suis rendu à son chevet._

_J'ai d'abord évité tes appels, j'en suis désolé. J'étais perdu, sonné, par cette nouvelle que je n'attendais pas. Je pensais que le mieux à faire était de te tenir à distance, le temps que la situation s''éclaircisse._

_Je ne viens que de me rendre compte, à quel point mon comportement a été maladroit._

_Je t'écris donc cette lettre pour te mettre au courant. Je viens de décider ce que je vais faire. _

_Cette décision nous sera probablement douloureuse, mais je ne pourrai pas te voir pendant quelques temps._

_Je dois rester aux côtés de Mackayla. Elle est toujours ma femme, et je me dois d'être à ses côtés. Je la soutiendrai pendant sa rééducation, je l'aiderai à reprendre sa vie, ou à commencer celle qu'elle voudra. Puis lorsqu'elle sera prête, je lui parlerai du divorce que nous avions l'intention de demander._

_Mais je ne peux la quitter maintenant, alors qu'elle a besoin de sa famille et de ses amis. Son frère, l'homme qui t'a sûrement effrayé au centre commercial, me tuerait. Et puis, si je ne restais pas avec Mackayla, je m'en voudrais éternellement._

_Je dois m'occuper de ces choses-là, avant de reprendre notre relation. Après je pourrai enfin être pleinement avec toi et rien qu'avec toi._

_J'espère de tout cœur que tu m'attendras._

_Je penserai tous les jours à toi. Chaque nuit, je rêverai de notre vie ensemble._

_Je te promets un avenir heureux avec moi. Je te promets mon amour._

_J'aimerai également ton enfant comme si c'était le mien. Je veux faire partie de ta famille. Je veux la construire avec toi._

_Je veux passer chaque jour à tes côtés, te serrer toute la nuit contre moi. Je veux que tu sois mienne, je veux être tien._

_Mais si pour être heureuse, tu ne dois plus me voir, alors je te laisserai enfin tranquille._

_Je n'aime pas ces mots. Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi. Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, je ne peux imaginer une vie heureuse sans toi. _

_Je t'aime,_

_Edward. _

_PS : Ton sourire me manque. Ton visage m'apparaît dès que je ferme les yeux. Je t'en supplie, attends moi. »_

Je plaquai ma main contre ma bouche pour retenir mes sanglots. Je ne pouvais empêcher les larmes de couler. Je ne savais pas si j'étais émue par la déclaration que m'avait faite Edward dans cette lettre ou par le fait qu'il s'était enfin confié à moi, il m'avait enfin tout dit dans les moindres détails. Sûrement un peu des deux.

Je me sentais tellement stupide de l'avoir laissé partir sans le laisser parler. Alors qu'il était venu me voir jusqu'ici. Je crois que je lui aurais sauté dans les bras s'il avait été près de moi. Je l'aurais embrassé jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé.

Je levais les yeux pleine d'espoir en entendant la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Mais ce n'était pas Edward. Juste l'infirmière.

_ Ça ne va pas, mademoiselle ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en me voyant pleurer.

_ Si, si, ça va, la rassurai-je en essuyant mes larmes.

_ Vous voulez que j'appelle votre mari ? Demanda-t-elle. Il est juste là dans le couloir.

_ Il est encore là ? M'enquis-je en me redressant légèrement.

_ Oui. Attendez, je vais l'appeler.

Mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. Au bout de quelques secondes interminables, la porte se rouvrit à nouveau sur Edward. Un sanglot m'échappa et j'ouvris grand mes deux bras. Edward me sourit avant de s'approcher et me serrer dans ses bras.

Je m'agrippai à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'enfouis mon visage au creux de son cou et inspirait profondément son parfum. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Je reculai légèrement et plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Je détachai mes lèvres des siennes et posai mon front contre le sien. Ses yeux brillaient et son sourire était magnifique.

_ Je t'aime, soufflai-je.


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Avant tout, je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour votre fidélité, vos enouragements et vos compliments, et pas uniquement pour le chapitre précédent mais pour tous les autres car la plupart de vous me suivez et m'encouragez depuis le début et je vous en remercie infiniment :_

_**Ptitcoeurfragile, ImagineTwilight, pierard85, Clairouille59, Elodie Breuse, birginie, VenusCapri, tonie, lilichoco, sarinette60, erika shoval, calimero59, SellyCullen, deby14880, Grazie, Fanoudusud, veronika crepuscule, mamoure21, Linou2701, Robsten Pattiwart, doudounord, aelita48, lyli13, bichou85, Jackye, twilight0507, Annouk, ousna, LuneBlanche, coco-des-iles, kinoum, IsabellaMasenCullen, EstL, Virginie-de-TN, twilight-poison, Evelyne-raconte, KristenLove, Kaina, Lagasy, Habswife, larsand, mel031, Lagourmande45, Galswinthe, Louise Malone, Krine69, oliveronica cullen massen, soraya2107, lena -lna933-, bellardtwilight, vanina, anges0112, RioTousse, ulkan13, angelique94, Mellli, Vivibatta, miiss88, Asuna93, PatiewSnow, lia3011, celine68990 & hp-drago**__. _

_**Nell Davis**__ tient elle aussi à vous remercier pour vos gentils messages au sujet de sa lettre !_

_C'est donc avec un petit pincement au coeur que je viens pour livrer cet épilogue qui mettra une note finale à toute cette histoire. Mais avant toute chose, je vous laisse profiter de ce dernier chapitre. On se retrouve en bas pour les aurevoirs larmoyants. _

_Merci à __**Mela Cullen**__ pour la correction de ce chapitre._

_Enjoy ! ;)_

* * *

**Bella POV **

_3 ans plus tard_

Tout s'était enchaîné tellement vite après l'accouchement.

J'étais retournée vivre à Forks. Après quelques temps, j'avais vendu mon appartement pour m'installer chez Edward, avec Noah. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il m'avait fait sa demande en mariage.

J'étais abasourdie. Je lui avais demandé s'il était sûr de sa décision, si ce n'était pas un peu précipité étant donné qu'il venait tout juste de sortir d'un mariage. Edward m'avait assuré que c'était tout réfléchi.

Je lui avais aussi dit que s'il avait encore quelque chose à m'avouer et à me révéler, c'était le moment ou jamais avant que je ne lui dise oui. Mais il m'avait juré qu'il n'y avait plus et qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun secret.

Il était un genou à terre et me tendait un écrin contenant une magnifique bague, les yeux pétillants et son fameux sur sourire en coin. Comment résister ? J'avais alors fondu en larmes et m'étais jetée dans ses bras.

Edward avait ensuite insisté pour que nous achetions une maison. Même si je trouvais que nous avions suffisamment de place pour tous les trois dans le grand appartement d'Edward. Mais il nous faudrait de plus grands espaces pour pouvoir agrandir notre famille, m'avait dit Edward.

Nous avons donc trouvé une jolie maison - ou devrais-je dire une énorme villa - à la sortie de la ville de Forks, en pleine forêt. Avec une telle maison, nous pourrions sans problème avoir toute une équipe de football.

Entre temps, j'avais aussi eu la chance de faire enfin connaissance avec la famille Cullen. Ces gens étaient vraiment formidables. Esmé, la mère d'Edward, était la personne la plus chaleureuse et accueillante que j'ai jamais rencontré. Elle m'avait accepté les bras ouverts et était presque devenue comme une mère pour moi.

Quant à son père, Carlisle, c'était Edward avec une vingtaine d'années en plus. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, autant physiquement qu'intellectuellement. C'était une personne formidable. L'amour inconditionnel qu'il portait à sa famille se lisait dans ses yeux.

Et puis il y avait Rosalie et Emmett. Ces deux là étaient de vrais énergumènes. En particulier Emmett. Mais c'était les deux personnes les plus attachantes et les plus adorables que j'ai jamais rencontré.

C'est fou comme tant de choses ont changé. Depuis qu'Edward avait fini par tout me dévoiler, c'était comme si toute cette situation s'était débloquée. J'avais rencontré sa famille et depuis, on ne se quittait presque plus.

Je ne les remercierais jamais assez de nous avoir accueilli et accepté aussi facilement dans leur famille Noah et moi. Ça paraissait tellement naturel pour eux. Esmé et Carlisle se considéraient d'ailleurs déjà comme grands-parents. Ainsi que Tonton Emmett et Tata Rosalie.

Je soupirai et regardai par la fenêtre. Je vis Edward avec Noah sur ses épaules, riant aux éclats en se dirigeant vers la maison. Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de me monter aux yeux. Je levai les yeux vers le plafond et clignai plusieurs fois des paupières. Si j'abîmais mon maquillage, Alice allait me tuer.

Mais ça me rendait tellement heureuse de les voir ainsi. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer meilleur père qu'Edward pour Noah. Il était vraiment parfait. Et ils étaient tellement adorables tous les deux dans leurs costumes.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je détournai la tête de la fenêtre et vis Alice qui me souriait tendrement. Je lui souris en retour.

_ Tout le monde n'attend plus que toi, me dit-elle.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant d'acquiescer. Elle me serra longuement dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

_ Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, Bells !

Je le serrai à mon tour dans mes bras. Du moins, du mieux que je le pouvais car son ventre commençait à prendre de la place.

_ Merci, Alice. Merci pour tout !

_ Mais de rien, Bells, sourit-elle. Et n'oublie pas de lui annoncer la nouvelle tout à l'heure, je suis sûre que ça lui fera un très belle surprise ! Dit-elle toute excitée. Bon, trêve de bavardages, tout le monde va commencer à s'impatienter, surtout Edward !

J'acquiesçai et pris à nouveau une grande inspiration. Elle me prit la main et nous quittâmes la chambre. Du haut des escaliers, nous vîmes Carlisle et Jasper qui nous attendaient en bas. Ils rirent en nous voyant.

J'imagine que la scène devait être comique. Entre Alice et son bidon, et moi avec mon énorme robe et ma traîne de 10 kilomètres de long, nous essayions de descendre les escaliers en nous tenant la main. Jasper vint à la rescousse et aida Alice à descendre jusqu'en bas.

Une fois en bas, ils me lancèrent tous les deux un sourire avant de s'avancer dans l'allée. Lorsque je fus en bas, Carlisle me tendit son bras. La marche nuptiale commença. Carlisle me regarda et je lui fis un signe de tête lui montrant qu'on pouvait y aller.

Nous commençâmes à avancer et je vis tous les regards se tourner vers nous. Moi qui détestais être le centre d'attention, pour aujourd'hui c'était raté. Mais ça m'importait peu. Il n'y avait que des gens qui comptaient pour moi ici.

Nous avions décidé de faire ça en très petit comité. Il y avait la famille Cullen au complet et mon petit Noah bien sûr, Jasper et Alice, Angela s'était déplacée pour l'occasion, et il y avait même Mackayla avec son compagnon Embry. J'avais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer plusieurs fois, et même si au début l'ambiance était un peu tendue, surtout pour moi, elle s'avérait être une personne adorable.

J'avançais lentement en observant tout autour de moi. Je reconnaissais à peine mon salon. Alice et Esmé s'en étaient donné à cœur joie pour la préparation de ce mariage. Elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Puis mon regard croisa celui d'Edward. Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude, si c'était possible. Il portait un costume noir, avec une chemise blanche et une cravate bleu nuit. Noah portait exactement les même vêtements mais en miniature. Il se tenait à côté d'Edward, un bras accroché autour de la jambe d'Edward et dans son autre main, il tenait un petit coussin blanc où étaient accrochées les alliances.

Il se tourna vivement et tendit le coussin à Jasper avant de courir vers moi et de me sauter dans les bras. Il me serra longuement dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur la joue.

_ T'es trop belle, Maman, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

_ Merci mon cœur, tu es très beau toi aussi.

Il quitta ensuite mes bras et courut reprendre sa place initiale, sous les sourires et les regards émus des invités.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes près d'Edward, Carlisle déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de se retirer. Edward me tendit sa main et m'approcha de lui. Ses yeux pétillaient. Nous nous sourîmes avant de diriger notre attention vers le prêtre.

A peine avait-il commencé son discours qu'Edward le coupa avec un « je le veux », auquel j'avais tout de suite répondu par un « je le veux aussi ». Sous les rires des invités, nous nous étions échangés nos alliances avant de nous embrasser tendrement.

Nous étions ensuite passés à la réception. La joie et la bonne humeur régnaient. Nous étions peu nombreux, nous nous étions donc tous retrouvés autour d'une même grande table.

Puis l'heure du départ arriva. Pour notre lune de miel. Au tout départ, je ne comptais pas aller en lune de miel car je ne pouvais tout simplement pas laisser Noah seul et m'en aller avec Edward. Mais Alice et Esmé avaient râlé en disant qu'après tout, pour un mariage digne de ce nom, il y avait forcément une lune de miel.

Nous avons fait un compromis et pour notre lune de miel, Edward et moi ne partions que pour un week-end, et pendant ce temps Noah resterait chez ses grands-parents. Je trouvais cela assez raisonnable. Nous avions donc opté pour un petit coin chaud et tranquille de la Floride.

C'est pour cela que nous devions partir assez tôt. La Floride était à 5 heures d'avion de l'état de Washington et comme nous partions qu'un week-end, il n'y avait pas temps à perdre.

Un hoquet de surprise m'échappa lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel. C'était Alice et Esmé qui s'étaient chargées des réservations comme cadeau de mariage, je m'étais simplement contentée de choisir la destination avec Edward. J'aurais sûrement refusé si l'une d'entre elles m'avait précisé que nous séjournerions dans l'hôtel le plus grand et luxueux de la ville. Nous avions une énorme suite dont la vue donnait directement sur la plage. Le rêve !

_ On ne part qu'un week-end alors autant bien faire les choses, m'avait dit Edward.

Quelque peu épuisés par ces dernières semaines et par le voyage en avion, nous avions décidé de passer une soirée en amoureux dans notre suite, tranquillement.

Après une bonne douche, Edward vint me rejoindre sur notre grand lit. Je lui sautais immédiatement dessus. Ces derniers temps, nous n'avions pas beaucoup eu le temps de nous retrouver seuls, la maison était toujours pleine.

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et me penchai pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

_ Prêt pour une nuit de folie, Monsieur Cullen ?

Il me fit rouler sur le dos et se positionna au-dessus de moi.

_ Toujours, Madame Cullen, répondit-il en m'embrassant fougueusement. Et, tu sais…reprit-il tout en continuant à parsemer mon corps de baisers. Je sais qu'on est là que pour 3 jours mais, on pourrait peut-être même concevoir un bébé de lune de miel.

Mon cœur bondit à ses paroles.

_ Je…non, enfin…balbutiai-je.

Edward stoppa ses caresses et releva la tête vers moi.

_ Tu ne veux pas ? Me demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

La déception se lisait dans ses yeux et s'entendait dans sa voix.

_ C'est pas grave, reprit-il en m'embrassant. Ça peut attendre tu sais, on n'est pas pressés, me rassura-t-il.

_ Non ! M'enquis-je, en lui caressant la joue. Ce n'est pas que je veux pas…c'est juste que…y'a déjà un autre bébé qui a pris sa place.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent instantanément.

_ Tu…tu es enceinte ?

Je souris devant son air ahuri, puis acquiesçai.

_ Monsieur Cullen, vous allez bientôt devenir Papa.

Il se rua sur moi et m'embrassa fougueusement.

_ Non, je vais _re_devenir Papa.

* * *

_The END !_

_Et voilà, cette fois, c'est officiellement et définitivement terminé !_

_Encore une fois, je vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir suivi depuis le début, vous êtes vraiment des lectrices en or et ce fût un réel plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous._

_J'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour suivre mes autres histoires en cours. Si ce n'est pas le cas, on se retrouvera peut-être pour les autres histoires que j'écrirais par la suite. _

_Pour ce dernier chapitre, je compte sur vous, lâchez-vous, j'attends de vos nouvelles !_

_Bisous_

_ECA_


End file.
